Look at the bright side
by luck7to8
Summary: Madara was giving him one of those glares and the Senju sighed. "What did he do this time?" "This," the Uchiha pointed at Tobirama's headband, "I found in Izuna's house. Now, tell me how it got there." Everything always was upon Hashirama... Hashimada, Tobizuna
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :)**

**This is my new story. It was actually supposed to be a oneshot, but seeing that it has became quite long I decided to divide it into chapters. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Madara glared at the tanned man before him. This was a common occurrence, so the Senju didn't give it too much thought. He wondered what he did wrong this time. Maybe the Uchiha was angry because the Senju had forgotten to buy tomatoes from the market. Or maybe it was because Hashirama hadn't cleaned up their room this morning as he was told to. But Hashirama was a busy man, he was hokage after all. He just didn't feel like doing it. But he would refrain from saying so to Madara. The raven would only fall in a tantrum. He would accuse him of implying that Madara should cleanup because Hashirama worked the whole time. But if the Uchiha would clean their room that would degrade him to a housewife, but Madara was not the Senju's slave and especially not a woman.

Hashirama wondered why housewife would be synonymous with slave, but he gave up reasoning with Madara a long time ago. Hashirama accepted that Madara's pride was an essential part of his personality. The Senju was a pride shinobi as well, but unlike certain Uchihas he had the ability to give in and compromise. That's why most of their arguments were solved pretty quickly. Madara would glare at Hashirama because of something that annoyed him. Of course, he would not just tell what was wrong. Sometimes Hashirama wondered if that was something running in the Uchihas' blood: the ability to answer every question with words like 'hn' or 'hmph', which by the way weren't real answers let alone real words!

Hashirama would have to figure out himself what the problem was. Talking about womanly traits of Madara…

If Hashirama took too long to figure it out by himself, Madara would get even angrier but would do the Senju the favor of enlightening him in what the problem was. Most of the time it were, at least to Hashirama, ridiculous problems. Take that one time when Madara was mad at the Senju because he had forgotten to throw away the spoiled milk and Madara drank it accidently. Yeah fine, Madara did have a stomachache after that, but that could have happened to everybody! The Senju had a village to lead; he could not remember every small thing. So sometimes he forgot them, Madara should stop being such a prick about it!

Of course, when he would bring that argument up Madara would counter with the fact that it was Hashirama's idea to live together and he could just leave and go back to living with his brother again. And if Hashirama dared to bring up his position as hokage into their argument, then all hell would break loose and most of the time it would end with Hashirama sleeping on the couch for at least one week.

Sometimes the Senju wondered how he had managed to live with Madara for so long. The two were complete opposites. Hashirama was a cheerful, loud and talkative fellow, whereas Madara was quiet and serious. But nevertheless they cared deeply for each other and Hashirama couldn't picture a life without him. That's why he would give in to end their argument eventually. He would give Madara the satisfaction of winning the fight, but Hashirama knew that in the end he was the winner, because every quarrel would lead to make-up sex. And that was far better than winning an argument.

So Hashirama thought hard about what he did this time and he was sure that him not cleaning the bedroom was the reason for Madara's glare. He wanted to end the fight before it started. He was tired from his work, although Madara insisted that the Senju did nothing the whole day.

"Madara, I know I promised to clean the room, seeing as I was the one who made the mess, but I promise you that I will do it, as soon as I took a shower."

But to his confusion Madara frowned at him looking confused himself.

"Wait, you didn't clean the room, although I told you to about five times?"

Hashirama's expression gave nothing away. "Yes. Yes, I cleaned it. I was just kidding." He laughed his infamous laugh. He knew that Madara didn't believe him the slightest bit, but the Senju had to give it a try.

"Damn it. Is it so hard to be serious for a start? Who cares about that damn bedroom?!"

Hashirama was startled for a moment. Madara was giving him one of _those_ glares. That meant that the situation was more serious than a forgotten task. The Senju sighed. He knew that the upcoming conversation would give him one hell of a headache. _Those _glares usually meant that the situation at hand had something to do with his brother.

Everybody in the village knew that Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha didn't like one another. Well, didn't like was one hell of an understatement. They _hated_ each other. And the Shodaime was always caught in the middle of their fights. Well 'fight' was the wrong word. The two had so much disrespect for each other that they didn't even bothered with words. Their fight consisted of them glaring at each other, then one of them would gain the upper hand in their staring contest and would start smirking. The other would then be pissed off and without them having actually exchanged a single line of dialog they would be so irritated that they were on the verge of starting a real, physical fight.

Of course, Hashirama was always the person, who had to play peacemaker. It was a good thing that both shinobi knew how to cooperate for the sake of the village. In this case cooperation meant ignoring each other and avoiding all sorts of interaction. Although Hashirama would never admit it out loud in the presence of his lover, Tobirama, in contrast to Madara, at least tried to be civil. The younger Senju wanted the village to be in peace. An open shown hostility would not make the relationship between Senju and Uchiha any better.

But Madara always managed to piss the albino off. He liked to provoke him. But if you asked Madara Tobirama was always the one starting the fight. The few times Tobirama actually started a fight, Madara would come to Hashirama and would look at him exactly like he did now. Hashirama didn't feel like dealing with this situation at all, but he knew that he would have to listen to Madara's complaints and if not, he could say goodbye to his bed. And he liked his bed.

"What did he do, this time?" He asked half-heartedly. He immediately regretted his choice of words because Madara was getting angrier by the minute.

"You're not taking this seriously." Madara's voice was calm. Hashirama gulped and inwardly cursed Tobirama for doing something to piss Madara off. He could deal with a moody Madara, but a raging Madara was a whole different story. He rarely had to deal with that, even Tobirama wouldn't normally anger him that much, for Madara to use _this_ voice and _this_ kind of death glare.

"Of course, I'm taking this seriously, 'Dara." He hoped using the other's pet name would calm Madara down a bit. But unfortunately it didn't work. The Uchiha still glared at his tanned lover. Hashirama decided that if he survived this, he would give Tobirama an earful. Not that Tobirama would care, he would probably just shrug it off. He never got through to his brother, seeing as the latter was more authoritative by nature and wasn't intimidated that easily.

"After I finished my mission, I went to my brother's house to look after him."

Hashirama looked up at Madara. And it finally dawned on him. Madara was very sensitive when it came to his blind younger brother Izuna. That would explain why he was so angry. He was too overprotective. But wait, what did Tobirama had to do with Izuna?

"How does this involve Tobirama?" Hashirama had always been a man to voice his thoughts immediately. But it was a good question. Izuna mostly stayed out of village affairs, he mostly kept to himself. Hashirama had to deal with him, seeing as he was his lover's brother. But due to the fact that Tobirama refused to spend time with his older brother when Madara was around, Hashirama hadn't ever seen Tobirama interact with Izuna.

His question made the Uchiha, if it was possible, even more pissed off. But instead of answering Hashirama's question he stayed silent at first. The Senju waited patiently for his answer, deciding it wouldn't be wise to annoy Madara further.

"When I came in, Izuna was in the kitchen clad in a bathrobe. He was surprised to find me standing in his house because my mission normally would have taken longer." Hashirama nodded, not yet understanding where the problem was. "When I took a closer look at him, I noticed a hickey on his neck. Maybe if he would have been able to see, he would have tried to hide it…and when I looked past him into his bedroom… I saw that a person had been sleeping there until recently…"

"Well… I understand that it bothers you, but I mean Izuna is a grown up man. I think…wait. What the hell has Tobirama got to do with it? I mean…oh, you don't mean…" It couldn't be. Tobirama would not…Hell, had Izuna and Tobirama ever exchanged a single line of dialog?

"What gives you the idea that Tobi was the one who slept with your brother?"

Madara cringed at that sentence. The mere thought of his dear brother and that man doing it made a shiver run down his back. And it made him furious. Of course, he knew that Izuna was old enough to do what he wanted to do, but with his blindness he was vulnerable. Any person, who Izuna would hook up with, Madara wouldn't like. A woman he could tolerate, a man…let's say he wouldn't murder him. But Tobirama? No, just no. He hated the white haired Senju with a great passion. Madara was sure, if it was true what he suspected, then Tobirama was only doing it to hurt Madara himself. There was no other explanation for it.

Madara slowly pulled out something from his back that was behind him. Hashirama looked at it and recognized it immediately. It was Tobirama's headband. Madara threw it on the table with disgust.

"This," he pointed at the headband, which resembled a happuri, "I found in Izuna's bedroom. Now, tell me how it got there."

Hashirama thought for a moment. "Why didn't you ask Izuna? I mean, he must have said something when he saw you finding that."

Hashirama remembered too late that this were probably the wrong words to choose. Madara glared daggers at his lover.

"He didn't _see_ me finding it." How could Hashirama forget? Never mention Izuna's blindness in any shape or form. Madara's mood always changed for the worse, when it was brought up, intentionally or not. Hashirama only hoped that he wouldn't be deprived of his bed by the end of this conversation…

"So, he doesn't know that you found that." Madara nodded. "And why didn't you tell him? Then maybe you would know for sure what was going on."

"No, I wouldn't! When I tried to talk about his obvious activities, he avoided all conversation about that topic. He didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't press him."

Hashirama sighed. Madara and the Senju weren't so much different after all. Hashirama couldn't stand up to his brother most of the time and Madara couldn't do it to his own brother, either. He cared so much about Izuna that he tried not to pressure the boy with anything. Madara was like a shield, protecting Izuna from any harm.

"So what are you gonna do now? If you don't ask him, you will never know." At that Madara gave him a look, which Hashirama didn't like at all. Everything was always upon him…

"You will go to your goddamn brother and get some information out of him! And you should hope for your brother's sake that it isn't true!" Madara stood up angrily and was about to leave the kitchen, but Hashirama caught him by his wrists.

"Wait, 'Dara. Don't be so angry." Madara stared at the Senju before he replied.

"How can I not be angry?! I mean, if it's true then- "

Madara was interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. He wasn't in the mood at all and wanted to push the other away. But he couldn't. Instead he let it happen and even responded to the unwelcome kiss. It was a gentle and soft kiss and although Madara would never admit it, he loved that kind of kisses. They made him feel warm and loved inside. Hashirama pulled back after a while and held his lover in a tight embrace, looking him directly in the eyes.

"You don't even know if it's true. Don't get yourself so worked up over it." Hashirama stroked Madara's cheek. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation why his headband was in Izuna's bedroom…"

"Well, I know that your brother surely _will_ find a _reasonable_ explanation for it! He'll surely try to fool you like he always does…"

Hashirama pouted. "You're implying that I'm easily fooled. I'm not that gullible…"

"What are you saying? You're the most gullible person I've ever met!"

Hashirama sulked at that, which annoyed Madara even further. "You should finally do something about your damn depression issue-"

Hashirama used the situation to kiss his lover once more, catching Madara totally off guard. He used Madara's open mouth to his advantage and slipped his tongue in. The kiss got more heated and when Hashirama finally pulled back he had a huge grin on his face.

"Who's the gullible now?"

Madara frowned at him. "You're an idiot, Hashirama."

"Yeah, but you still love me." Madara couldn't help but smile. It was a small one, normal people wouldn't even recognize it as a smile. But Hashirama knew his lover and he could read him like an open book.

But Madara was still disturbed about today's events. "You'll talk to your brother."

Hashirama sighed. "Would it be that bad, if your suspicion was true? I mean, we should be happy for them."

Madara looked at Hashirama like he was mad. "Are you out of your mind? There's no way I would allow _him_ to touch my brother!"

"I know that you don't like him. But he can't stand you either, and he accepted us being together. Maybe you should do the same?"

"You cannot compare our situation with theirs." Hashirama frowned at him and Madara sighed. "Fine, you can compare it, but I don't trust Tobirama. If they really were together today, then he only did it to get to me…"

"Madara," Hashirama titled his lover's chin up so he could look at him. "My brother wouldn't do that. I can assure you; this is something you don't have to worry about."

Madara wasn't completely convinced. "I still want clarification about it."

"Yeah, fine. But that can wait 'till tomorrow." Without warning Hashirama kissed his lover again and proceeded to lead him to their bedroom. Madara didn't mind, actually wanting to distract his mind from certain things. Images of his brother and the damn Senju were swirling in his head, which he wanted to get rid of.

But when they entered the bedroom they were greeted with the mess that Hashirama hadn't bothered cleaning up. Never in his life had the Senju regretted anything more than not doing that one simple task.

Madara may not look like it, but he hated such chaos. All lust he had felt was gone in the moment he stepped into the room. He broke free from Hashirama's grip and was about to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Taking a shower. There's no way I'm doing it in this mess! Cleaned up, my ass."

"But what about-"

"No. Your own fault for not doing what you were told to do!"

"Fine. When you come back and I have cleaned up, we can-"

"No. I don't feel like it anymore."

"But-"

"You can use the time to decide how to approach your brother tomorrow. Don't let him fool you; you know he's good at lying."

After he said that, he left the room, leaving a sulking Hashirama behind. He started cleaning the room cursing all the while. He didn't deserve that. What he deserved was him and Madara in their bed doing dirty things. Now all he could do was to think about his upcoming conversation with his brother. He would prefer to think about his Uchiha, though…

How to approach Tobirama? That was a good question. How should he do it? If Tobi didn't want anybody to find out about his relationship with Izuna, he would be denying it if Hashirama just asked him about his headband. He would make some sort of excuse. And his younger brother could lie without getting red. His face would give nothing away. That was mostly due to the fact that Tobirama wasn't an emotional person in general.

Hashirama had to use another tactic, to get some information. He would have to corner him somehow, so he couldn't deny anything. Well, if there was something to deny in the first place…

After a sexless night, which Hashirama still resented, he found himself in his brother's house eating breakfast. This wasn't unusual. The first Hokage often went to this brother to have breakfast. This was due to the fact that a grumpy Madara often kicked him out of the house in the mornings because his lover annoyed him. Hashirama had never understood why. What was so annoying about some morning sex? But Madara, who wasn't a morning person, would just call him a pervert and throw him out before he could eat anything. So the hokage would go to his brother to fill his stomach.

They ate in silence, which was odd. Not because Tobirama didn't talk, which he rarely did, but because Hashirama, the man who just couldn't shut up kept his mouth closed. Tobirama looked at his older brother with suspicion. Was he in a bad mood? But Hashirama had this huge grin plastered on his face. Tobirama grew impatient.

"What?" Hashirama still grinned at him.

"How was it?" He asked his confused little brother.

"How was what?" Tobirama continued eating, annoyed with his brother's weird behavior.

"Sex with Izuna? How was it?"

Normally, people would spit out whatever they were drinking right now or at least would look shocked at such a suggestion. But not Tobirama. He was completely unfazed. He continued eating, while looking at his brother, who looked at him expectantly.

After a few minutes of them looking at each other, the younger Senju finally stopped eating. "I hate to ask, bur what gives you the idea that I had sex with Izuna Uchiha?"

"Well, I know you had. I'm genuinely interested." And it was true. He really wondered how it had been, if they really did it. Hashirama had decided to pretend that he knew for sure, so Tobirama could not deny it. He hoped with his question he could draw his brother out. His plan was for Tobirama to get nervous and accidently slip something.

"And how do you know for sure? Were you standing in the same room and watched us as we did it?"

Hashirama shouldn't have been surprised by Tobirama's bluntness, but he was. He hadn't thought about him being questioned. He wanted to question his brother!

"Well, I just know it. Mind to share with your brother how it happened?" Hashirama tried again. He should have probably thought this out a little better, but he couldn't turn back now.

"Brother, as much as I love you, I would never talk with you about how sex with Izuna Uchiha was."

"So you admit that you slept with Izuna! I knew it!"

"No. I never said that. I only said that I would not talk about it with you if it was the case. I thought you knew for sure that I did it?" Tobirama smirked.

Damn his brother! He was ruining his plans!

"Whatever. But why would you not tell me anything? I mean I would tell you about Madara if you asked me…"

"As if I want to know that!" Tobirama glared at his brother. Hashirama and Madara doing things was not something he wanted to imagine. "Have you ever considered that I'm not interested in anyone's sex life, especially not in yours and _his_?" The last word was spoken with venom, but Hashirama was used to that. "So, if you're done eating help me to clear the table, before Saru comes over."

Hashirama looked at his brother for a moment. "Don't you want to know, why I asked you this? You seem pretty unfazed by the situation…"

Tobirama snorted. "You probably just fell victim to one of Madara's paranoia concerning his brother. Besides, I don't feel like dealing with something, which isn't true, anyway."

The older Senju thought for a moment. He actually hoped Tobi would mention his headband. If the albino knew that he lost it in Izuna's bedroom then it would be clear that he at least was in Izuna's house. Hashirama didn't want to be the one to mention it. Tobirama would just make excuses. But he wanted to know the truth…

"But don't you want to know why Madara thinks that you and his brother slept with each other?"

"Because he's an idiot?" Tobirama suggested, but sighed when he saw his older brother giving him a disapproving look. "Fine. Tell me. Whatever gave you and your lover the idea that his brother and me had sex?"

"Well, when Madara was paying his brother a visit the other day, he saw that Izuna had been…intimate with someone."

"And? Is it so hard for this devil to accept that his brother actually has a sex life?"

"That's not the problem. The problem is that he found your headband in Izuna's bedroom!"

This was the moment in which Hashirama had to look closely at Tobirama's face. What kind of expression the other made, would give away the truth. But Tobirama was looking confused. Why would he look confused?

"My headband was in Izuna Uchiha's bedroom?"

Hashirama looked at his brother. "You don't want to tell me that you didn't notice it being gone, do you? You notice every little detail." Hashirama assumed that Tobirama tried to play dumb, instead of making up some _reasonable_ explanation.

"Of course I noticed it. But I thought I lost it somewhere on the training ground, when I was training Saru, yesterday. How did end up in Izuna's house?"

"That's what I'm asking you!"

Tobirama seemed to think for a moment. "Well, maybe Izuna took it."

Hashirama stared at his brother suspiciously. "Why would Izuna one, be on the training grounds for genin and two take your headband with him? I think Izuna got better things to do than stroll around the training grounds and collect sweaty headbands lying around the area."

"Izuna sensei wasn't just strolling around the other day, Hashirama-sama."

Hashirama looked at the now open door surprised and saw his and Tobi's student standing there. Hiruzen Sarutobi was on time as usual, but the Senju hadn't had noticed the boy entering the house.

"Oh, hello Hiruzen. How are you doing?" He asked the boy.

"I'm fine, thanks," said the genin before he approached Tobirama. "Sensei, can we go, now?"

"Wait a moment. I have to clean up first."

Hashirama smiled. It always made him happy to see this ambitious student. He felt that these children, who were able to live more peacefully than his generation, would ensure the growth and stability of the village. And Hiruzen was very strong and it made Hashirama proud to- Wait, what did the boy say before?

"Did you just say Izuna _sensei?_ And what do you mean with he wasn't strolling around?"

Hashirama was confused. Izuna didn't have students. He hadn't had anything to do with ninjas in-training in general. Was he missing out on something?

Hiruzen looked at the first hokage before he replied happily. "Yes, Izuna sensei was helping me with my katon."

The older Senju looked from Tobirama to Hiruzen. The former was looking only mildly interested in the conversation.

"Since when do you share your student with Izuna?"

Tobirama made a face. "Don't say sharing. That sounds just wrong."

"You know what I mean!"

"I don't know. Maybe a month or so…"

Hashirama couldn't believe it. He never would have thought Izuna would help someone of his own free will. Don't get him wrong. He had nothing against the Uchiha. Izuna was a silent person, who normally stayed in the background. That didn't mean he was nice. Izuna had a low opinion of… well almost everybody. The only person he cared about was Madara. And to hear that he was helping Tobirama's student…

Hashirama looked at Tobirama suspiciously. The guy was hiding something from him…

"What?" Tobirama asked his brother when he noticed the look the other was giving him.

"It's just… I'm wondering why Izuna agreed to help the boy out. How did you convince him?"

Tobirama knew all too well what his brother was implying. But before he had a chance to say something, Hiruzen answered instead.

"Well, I was the one, who asked him. He was reluctant at first, but I'm a very good persuader." The genin put his arms behind his head and grinned. "Sensei wasn't that thrilled about it."

"Why would you ask Izuna Uchiha of all people?" There must have been a reason behind it. And Hashirama wanted to know it. He was still watching his brother in hope his face would give something away. But the latter was his usual stoic self and so you couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Why not? I learned from other shinobi that his katon skills are the best among the village and Sensei cannot help me with it, at all. I want to be a shinobi, who can protect the village in the future, so I have to get stronger."

Hashirama was startled for a moment by the determination in Hiruzen's voice, but then he laughed his usual cheery laugh. "You raised a good student, Tobi." He looked at the young Sarutobi. "I'm sure you will be one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha. I surely can entrust our village to you someday."

Hiruzen smiled. It felt good to hear such words from the first hokage.

"But there's one thing I don't understand." Hashirama averted his gaze to his brother again. "Why didn't you tell me about it? Why keep it a secret?" The Senju still had a task ahead of him, and that was to find out what was going on between Tobirama and Izuna.

"I didn't keep it a secret from anybody. In fact many people know about it."

"And why is it that _I _don't know about it?"

"You never asked. Besides, you're too distracted by some things or better _someone_ that you often don't realize what is going on around you."

Hashirama didn't miss the accusing tone in his brother's voice and pouted.

"Tsk, I still don't think Izuna would be so nice to fetch your headband for you. And on top of that he is a very tidy person. Why should he carelessly throw it on the floor, where he would have trouble finding it later-"

"So I really lost it, in Izuna sensei's house!" Hashirama looked at Hiruzen surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after we finished training yesterday I saw Sensei's headband lying on the ground, so I took it to give it to him later. But somewhere on my way home I dropped it and I didn't know where. But it was at Izuna sensei's house after all."

Tobirama glanced at his student. "I appreciate that you wanted to bring it back, Saru, but I have to remind you that the Uchiha compound is not located on the road to your home. What were you doing there?" The younger Senju seemed just as surprises as Hashirama was himself. They waited for an explanation.

"Well, I didn't head home immediately. Izuna sensei had told me earlier to stop by at his house so I could fetch a scroll, which would help me with my training."

"Oh, I see, but why did you enter the bedroom then?" Hashirama asked Hiruzen.

"He told me if wanted to have the scroll, I had to clean up his house first. His bedroom too. I had put the headband in my pocket, but it must have fallen out when I left the room," Hiruzen finished his story with a thoughtful expression. "Yes, that must be how it happened. Sorry, Sensei."

Tobirama stood up and sighed. "It's not that important. My brother has it now, anyway." The younger Senju looked at his brother. "Do you have it with you?"

Hashirama looked awkwardly to the side and laughed nervously. Tobirama knew exactly what that meant. The older Senju tried to explain. "Well, you see…he was in a really bad mood and…well…"

"Stop it. I don't even want to know what that jerk did with it." Tobirama glared at his brother, who only scratched his head, before he turned to his student. "Let's go, Saru."

The younger shinobi looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't get it. Why is it so interesting that Sensei's headband was in Izuna sensei's room? I don't see why it's such problem."

Hashirama laughed. "Well, as it seems it's not so much of a problem, after all." Hiruzen looked more confused after that, still not understanding the situation.

"Whatever. Come on, Saru." Hiruzen decided that it didn't matter so much and hurried to get out of the house. He seemed more enthusiastic about training than usual, Hashirama thought.

Before Tobirama left the room too, he turned once more to his brother and smirked. "Go, and report to your sorry excuse of a wife." With that he was gone, leaving Hashirama to clear the table on his own.

Although the Senju could now tell Madara want he wanted to hear, he was still a little bit disappointed. It would have been fun, if Tobirama and Izuna really had been a couple. Oh well, what mattered know was to report to Madara, so the latter could finally calm down…

Or not.

"What? That's that bastard's explanation? And you believed him that easily? I told you, your brother's profession is lying and that's what he certainly did!"

"But, 'Dara. It was not his explanation. Hiruzen said that."

"So what? Don't you find it suspicious that the boy arrived just at the right time to give his explanation? I'm sure your brother bribed him!"

"He always comes over at that hour. And I don't think Tobi would bribe his own student." At least he hoped so…

"Then let's see if he says the truth-"

"Madara. You're not going to threaten a six year old with your sharingan."

"It would be the easiest way."

"No. And like I said, I don't think Tobi would-"

"Yeah, good that you have so much trust in your brother. And what about this 'Izuna training Hiruzen' story? I'm hearing that for the first time!"

"Well, I didn't know about it either, so I asked around a bit. The people I asked, among them Sasuke have confirmed it. And Sasuke also told me that the boy had been studying a katon scroll late at night."

Madara snorted. "And why did Izuna never tell _me_ about that?"

"Maybe you didn't ask?"

Madara glared at his lover. Of course, he didn't ask. It would have never even crossed his mind that Izuna would do something like that. Madara wasn't satisfied at all. Something just felt wrong about all this…

"I still don't believe him. Your brother just knows how to fool us."

Hashirama sighed. "Listen Madara, I also asked around the village if somebody had seen something. And the old lady from the convenience store told me that she saw Hiruzen walking into the direction of the Uchiha compound yesterday. And she thinks that he held something resembling a headband in his hand. Do you think that Tobirama bribed her too? It was coincidence that I asked her." Madara was silent. "Besides, forcing the boy to clean his house sounds like something your brother would do."

Madara frowned. That really sounded like Izuna, but…

"No buts, 'Dara." Madara looked up to see Hashirama very close to his face. "Aren't you happy that it ain't true? Or did you want them to be together?"

"What? Are you out of your mind? Of course, I don't want them-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Hashirama kissed him. The Senju had a habit of cutting him off, by doing that. It annoyed Madara to no end, but at the same time, he liked it…

"Then there's no problem, right?" Hashirama smiled at his lover and Madara couldn't help but smile back. The Senju always had this effect on him.

"Right…" He said before pulling Hashirama back for another kiss.

At the same time Tobirama watched Saru training a new jutsu. It was late and normally they wouldn't train that long, especially since it was Tobirama's free evening. But here he was sitting, training the boy longer than usual and teaching him a more dangerous jutsu, which he actually wanted to teach him at some later point. And why did he do that?

Well, of course he had bribed the boy.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here's the second chapter.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, I was really happy :)**

**I hope you enjoy reading. (Like I said this was actually supposed to be a oneshot, so this chapter directly starts where the last one ended)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Tobirama knew that Hiruzen wanted to learn this jutsu for a long time now. But the Senju wanted to wait, since the boy was only six years old. Besides, it would take a great amount of time to master it and Tobirama would have to help him with it. It would not only take Saru's, but his time as well. But that was far better than anybody finding out about his relationship with Izuna. Especially Madara and Hashirama.

The younger Senju was busy man, being the right hand of the hokage stressed him out. The only times he could relax were when had time for himself. Normally, he would use this time to do nothing for once or spend it with Izuna to relieve some tension. But if the older Uchiha knew about it, he wouldn't have a moment of peace anymore. He could picture clearly, how the other would just show up, when they wanted to be alone and 'protect' his brother. And Hashirama? He would just suggest doing something in a group of four. But that was the last thing Tobirama would ever consider doing. He would never spend time with Madara on his own free will. Especially not when Hashirama was around as well. He didn't need to see them… doing stuff. He was damaged enough.

So what did happen yesterday? Tobirama had been very exhausted. He had been up all night because his lazy brother had loaded all the paper work on him. Hashirama may have been the one founding the village, but he had not the eye for details. Administration was all upon him. How the ninja system should be, the ninja academy and of course the paperwork connected with it, Hashirama all left to his brother.

After that sleepless night and the strenuous training session with Saru, he went to Izuna to take his mind off things. He fell asleep after it and didn't wake up almost two hours later. Normally, he didn't stay that long, but he had been too exhausted to care that day.

This had been a great mistake on his part. He felt too late that Madara was approaching and had to hurry getting out of the house. Being a very good sensor helped to hide his relationship so far and prevented Madara from catching them red handed, which Tobirama was very glad for. He didn't want to image what Madara would have done, had he actually seen Tobirama lying in his brother's bed.

When Tobirama had arrived at his own house, he had been happy that he had been able to escape in time. Again his ninja skills came at handy, seeing as he was an expert in space-time ninjutsus. But he paled when he looked in the mirror and saw that he was missing his headband. In the hurry to get dressed, he must have forgotten it in Izuna's room…

That was bad. Izuna had been in the kitchen, when he disappeared. He wouldn't have had the time to clean up. It was obvious what happened in that bedroom and if Madara found his headband…

Shit. He had to think of something, very quick. He went back to Izuna's house, but only entered when he was sure Madara had left. Good thing the Uchiha wasn't a sensor like himself.

He entered the bedroom and looked around in hope to find that damn piece of clothing. While he was busy looking for it, Izuna entered the room as he had noticed that the Senju was back again. He wasn't happy at all.

"What the hell are you doing here? You know that we almost got caught and you just show up here again."

Although Izuna loved his older brother, he didn't want him to find out about Tobirama. Madara was too overprotective. The only thing he didn't interfere with as of now was his sex life, which was mostly due to the fact that the older Uchiha hadn't really realized that Izuna actually had one. Now that he knew he would try to meddle with it too. But it wouldn't be too bad, as long as Madara didn't find out that he had been with Tobirama...

Tobirama looked up at the Uchiha, his face full of worry. "Did Madara enter your bedroom?"

"Yeah, he did. I mean, after seeing that hickey you gave me he automatically averted his gaze to my open bedroom."

Tobirama groaned. "Why did you leave the door open? And why didn't you hide your neck?"

If Izuna actually had eyes, he would now glare at the Senju. But even with his 'eyes' covered by a piece of cloth you could see him being angry. "Well, you could have warned me that he was coming. But you lazy ass preferred to sleep in my bed. And only to remind you, _you _were the one who gave me this hickey." He touched the place on his neck absent-minded.

The albino groaned. "What did Madara do when he saw it?"

"Well, when he realized the situation he wasn't thrilled. He tried to talk to me, but I blocked all conversation about it. But you don't have to worry, I don't think that he knows it was you."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that…" Tobirama was still looking for that damn headband. But he couldn't find it. Had Madara…

"What do you mean? And what are you looking for?"

"My headband. I forgot it here. Have you noticed Madara lift something from the ground?"

Izuna paled. "He was unusually quiet for a moment and then he hurried out all of a sudden…"

Oh no. That wasn't good at all. What should he do now? Madara would kill him…

"You damn Senju! Why did you leave it here? It's your fault if we get caught!" Izuna was angry. He didn't want his life to be more complicated than it already was. He didn't want to deal with his brother trying to murder his sex fling. And even worse, he didn't want to go to any kind of double date, which that idiot Hashirama would clearly suggest. "You have to do something, Tobi."

The latter thought for a moment. "Well, he certainly found it. There's no denying it."

"And what do you want to do about it?"

"Hm, there are two things, which Madara could have done, when he realized the situation. First, he could have tried to attack me that instant. But seeing that he headed to his own house and not mine it only leaves option two."

"And that would be?"

"He doesn't want to deal with me himself and orders my brother to get something out of me. I'm sure Madara wants to confirm his suspicion first, before he confronts me with it. He wouldn't want to give me the satisfaction of him being wrong about something. But that gives us time to think of something ourselves…"

It was silent for a moment. Tobirama had to make a plan and was deep in thought. But when he felt Izuna's 'gaze' on him, he looked up.

"Is something the matter?"

Izuna smirked. "I just find it amusing that you seem to know Madara that well. You certainly know him better than you know any other person."

Tobirama's eye twitched after hearing the Uchiha's comment. "Izuna…" he said in a threatening tone. But the other only smirked wider and then went to lie on his bed.

"You don't seem too concerned about our situation," Tobirama noted. "You want your brother to find out?"

"Of course not. But I think I can leave it to you. You skills in concealing the truth surpass mine."

Tobirama knew that this was true. His ability to understand people very well and predict their reactions and actions, as well at being good at lying, made it easy for him to prevaricate. That didn't mean he liked doing it, but often times he had no other choice. Like now, for example.

"Whatever. Now, tell me something. Why would you let Saru enter your bedroom?"

Izuna was confused. "Why would I let that brat…oh." He caught on, on what Tobirama was planning. "I don't know. Why would he even be in my house?"

The Senju thought for a moment. "You told me about that scroll once, do you remember? The one with this katon justu. Let's say, you wanted to give it to him to help him with his training."

"Hmph. I wouldn't give him something like that, just like that. He would have to do something-" Izuna grinned. "I would let him clean my house first. Including the bedroom. Sounds good?"

Tobirama smirked. "Perfect. Now give me that scroll, so I can give it to Saru."

Izuna frowned. "No, he first has to clean my house."

"Izuna."

"Tobirama." The Uchiha's voice didn't waver.

The Senju sighed. "Fine I'll tell him to do it tomorrow. Now give me that scroll."

Izuna grinned. "It's in the closet in the living room. You can take it and leave."

"Has anybody ever told you that you're a rude bastard?"

"Has anybody ever told you that?"

Tobirama snorted eying the Uchiha on the bed. He was still wearing only the bathrobe. And he could see the love mark he had left on his neck. It was a very appealing view. With a made-up mind he stepped closer to the bed, which Izuna of course noticed.

"What are you doing? The door is in the opposite direction."

"Well…" After being confused for a moment, it slowly dawned upon Izuna what the other wanted and he grinned.

"You're so predictable, Senju." Tobirama smirked and climbed on the bed. He would now get something, his brother surely wouldn't tonight. Somehow the thought enjoyed him. He could be a bastard sometimes…

But there are times in your life when you have to think of yourself first. So after he left Izuna's house and took a shower, he set off to put his plan into motion. He knew that he didn't have to hurry. Even if Madara talked Hashirama's ears off today, his lazy brother would not approach him until tomorrow. He was sure of that.

A good lie does not consist of only lies. That would be incredible. No, to make up a good excuse you had to consider many things. A few lies together with accepted truths as well as careful chosen omissions and a good knowledge of human nature were what turned a good lie to a believable truth.

Tobirama was an expert when it came to those things. He knew his brother well. And Madara of course.

…God that just sounded awful in his ears…But to get to the point. Madara would never believe anything that came from Tobirama's mouth. He could make an excuse, why he was in Izuna's house, but the mere fact that he had been there would lead to Madara being suspicious. So he had to find another explanation.

That was why he found himself jumping on his student's balcony at this late hour. Hashirama would not doubt the words of a child and Madara would let himself be convinced by the hokage's words. Tobirama was sure of that.

The future hokage knocked at the window to get Saru's attention. Good thing the boy wasn't asleep yet. The genin was very ambitious, so it didn't surprise the Senju that he was studying some scroll instead of sleeping. When the boy noticed his sensei, he smiled and immediately let the older man in.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my student?" Tobirama smiled at the boy. "But I actually wanted to give you something."

Hiruzen was excited. What did his teacher wanted to give him at this hour? It had to be something special…

"What is it?"

"Don't be so impatient." Tobirama took out the scroll he had taken from Izuna's closet and tossed it at his student. "Here."

Saru eyed it interestedly. "What kind of scroll is that?"

"I got it from Izuna. It's a katon scroll; I think it will be of good help to you." Hiruzen couldn't take it any longer and opened it. He was amazed when he saw the content. With this he could improve his katon skills greatly. He felt honored that his teacher gave him that. It sure was a good idea to annoy his sensei and the Uchiha until the latter gave in and decided to teach him…

"Thank you, Sensei!"

"No need to thank me. But you have to clean Izuna's house tomorrow or he'll take it back."

"Of course I'll do it!" He would have cleaned the whole Uchiha compound for this scroll…

"That's good." Tobirama smiled and continued. "Well, you know how my brother always comes to my house in the mornings?"

Hiruzen looked up at his teacher and nodded, wondering what he was getting at.

"Tomorrow he'll probably be there, too."

"Yes, probably…" Saru was utterly confused why his sensei was telling him that.

"Well, he'll probably question me about my headband, which I have forgotten at Izuna today. I want you to tell him that you dropped it there when you were cleaning his house for that scroll today."

"But I haven't cleaned his house yet. And why should I tell him that I dropped your happuri?" Saru didn't get it at all.

Tobirama could have told his student the reason behind all this, but he doubted that a six year old would understand the situation. But he had to give him some sort of explanation.

"I don't want my brother to find out that I was the one who dropped it in Izuna's bedroom. Consider it a sort of mission from me. When the topic arises, but only then, you'll tell him, I forgot it on the training grounds and when you cleaned Izuna's house you dropped it there. Could you do that for me, Saru?"

"I could…but I don't understand it. What's so bad about Hashirama-sama knowing you forgot it there? And my father told me it's not good to lie…"

"Don't worry, Saru. My brother won't be mad at you, even if he finds out that you told him an emergency lie." If Hashirama ever found out that is…

"Emergency lie? How is that considered an emergency lie?"

"It's an emergency for me. Or else I wouldn't ask you." Tobirama saw that Hiruzen wasn't convinced yet. But that was to be expected. "Saru, do you know what your reward will be if you complete this mission successfully?"

At the mention of a reward the boy looked up excitedly. "A reward? What is it?"

Tobirama grinned. Saru acted exactly like he predicted. "You know that doton jutsu, I used that one time…"

Hiruzen didn't believe his ears. His sensei didn't want to…

"How about, starting from tomorrow, I show you how to use-"Tobirama couldn't finish his sentence as Saru jumped at him with joy. "Thank you, Sensei! I wanted to learn that jutsu for so long now!"

Tobirama smiled at his student. He was proud to have this talented and ambitious boy as his student. He would have taught the boy that justu eventually anyway. When he saw the boy being all smiles he didn't feel guilty at all for making the boy lie to his brother. Not that he felt guilty anyway…

"But remember, Saru. You have to do what I told you to." Hiruzen was pulled out of his thoughts by Tobirama. It didn't seem that big of a deal to tell that he was the one losing the headband. He didn't quite understand what the point in that was, but his sensei was offering him to teach him that justu!

"Of course, I'll do it. Leave it to me, Sensei!"

Tobirama smirked. His plan could not fail…

He made his way back to the balcony, but looked at his student once more. "Saru. Your dream is to become strong and protect the village, is it not?"

Hiruzen looked up at his teacher. "Yes it is. Why?"

"When an opportunity arises, tell that my brother."

"Why?"

"Because it's always good to make a good impression on the hokage, is it not?"

Hiruzen thought for a moment. "Yes, of course. Thanks, Sensei!"

"There's nothing to thank me for." There really wasn't…

"I see you tomorrow. And make sure to look into that scroll." With that he was gone, leaving a very excited but still confused Hiruzen behind. What was so bad about his sensei losing his headband in Izuna sensei's bedroom? Whatever, maybe he would understand it, when he was older…

So now Tobirama was sitting on the training grounds and watched his student from above, trying to concentrate his chakra. He was on a small hill and still very exhausted. The Senju just wanted to go to sleep, but he was a man who kept his promises.

He didn't look up, when a man arrived at the training grounds and sat down beside him. He had felt his chakra, after all.

"You seem to be bored."

Tobirama finally averted his gaze towards Izuna who lay back on the grass. "He still has to learn the basics of this jutsu. That means he has to concentrate his chakra first. At this point I can do nothing, but watch." Due to the fact that they sat in a distance, Hiruzen didn't notice his other sensei arriving and wasn't bothered by it.

"You have loaded this onto yourself. Now you have to endure it." Tobirama snorted and watched how the Uchiha's black hair waved with the wind. And Izuna smiled, which was rare.

"I have to give it to you, Senju. You managed to make Madara believe this made-up story of yours. I mean, the situation and your involvement were actually quite obvious."

Tobirama smirked. "Well, I was born a genius, go figure."

"Hmph, I would rather say you're cunning. But say how did you do it?"

The Senju thought about it. It hadn't been that difficult to lay a false trail. First of all, there was him and Izuna teaching Hiruzen to explain why the boy would have been in the Uchiha's house. That was the truth and many people knew about it. So when Hashirama would ask around, people would confirm that. What Hiruzen had left out was the story why he had chosen Izuna, of all people.

Two months ago, Tobirama and Izuna had been at the Senju's place, when the former had felt his student approaching. He had broken the kiss with Izuna and had put a distance between them. Had it been somebody else he would have made an effort to hide Izuna somewhere, but he didn't feel the need to do that when it concerned a small child.

"Why did you-" Izuna understood when suddenly a little brat entered the room. He knew that the boy was one of Tobirama's students and that the Senju was very proud of him.

"Sensei, I have a question-oh I didn't know that you had company…" The Sarutobi looked at Izuna and was slightly intimidated by the other's presence. Izuna wanted the boy to leave and continue what he was doing before the genin had entered. He looked at Tobirama impatiently. But the Senju wasn't glancing his way.

"Don't mind him. What was it that you wanted to ask?"

Izuna hated being ignored and his mood got worse by minute. Although he had no eyes he had no problems giving the boy an Uchiha glare to scare him away.

"…Well, it's not that urgent, actually…" The genin proceeded to leave the house again, when suddenly he realized who this man was, who was sitting on his sensei's bed.

He turned around again. "You're Izuna Uchiha, aren't you?"

Izuna was irritated by the boy. Why couldn't he just leave? "Yes, I am. So what?"

But instead of answering him, the boy turned to his teacher. "I never knew you were friends with Izuna Uchiha."

"Well, we're not exactly friends…"

The boy thought for a moment, before he looked at the Uchiha with a grin plastered on his face.

"You're a great katon user. Do you want to teach me?"

Izuna and Tobirama both looked at Hiruzen completely surprised.

"What about no?" Izuna replied annoyed with this brat. The latter only pouted. "Why not? Don't you want to pass down your abilities to the next generation?"

That brat, Izuna decided, had spent too much time with that idiot Hashirama.

"Saru, I don't think you want Izuna to be your teacher. Believe me, he's a devil," Tobirama said while looking at the boy with a scowl on his face. Izuna wasn't offended by the former's comment, used to such words. It was true, after all.

"Sensei, that's not nice saying such things about your friend."

"Boy, he already told you that we're no friends. How about you leave now, seeing as there is no reason for you to stay?"

Hiruzen looked from his sensei to Izuna. He noticed that both men were sitting on the Senju's bed. If he had been older he may have understood the situation, but being only six years old his brain didn't make the connection. But something else was coming to his mind.

"Hashirama-sama and Madara-sama also told me that they were no friends. And they too, were sitting on the same bed. So you're like those two then?"

"No." The genin was taken aback, by the simultaneously spoken answer of the two men in front of him. He didn't know that neither Tobirama nor Izuna liked to be compared to their brothers. Their situation could not be compared to that of the other two, at least according to them.

"Saru, I think it would be best, if you left now. I will answer your questions, later," Tobirama tried to get the unwelcome guest to leave. Izuna was getting angrier and if this would go on, he would not get some today.

"Okay, I'll see you, Sensei." He turned to Izuna. "You too, Izuna _sensei_."

With that he left. Tobirama looked at where the boy had been standing and waited for Izuna to say something. "Did the boy just call me sensei? I said no," Izuna said.

"Hm, he was never someone to accept the word 'no'," Tobirama answered the man beside him, while getting closer to him again.

"Then now he will learn what that word means."

"I think you're right." With that he closed the distance between their lips. Neither knew at that time that both should be proven wrong, as it turned out the Sarutobi was very persistent…

Tobirama reminisced about how annoying Saru could be when he wanted something. Izuna had been so irritated that sex with him had developed to angry sex, which had turned on Tobirama, but only in the beginning. At some point he tried to avoid Izuna, which hadn't been very manly, but his back was aching from all the wounds the Uchiha had unconsciously inflicted on him with his hands. Of course, Izuna had noticed Tobirama avoiding him and was even more irritated. Thank god that was over with. Izuna even grew used to the genin after some time.

The Senju didn't have to worry that Saru would have told Hashirama about his first encounter with Izuna. He had told the boy that he shouldn't tell anybody that he met the Uchiha in his bedroom or else he would tell the boy's father about the prank Saru had pulled on the older Sarutobi. That had shut up the boy immediately.

So, what came next about Saru dropping the happuri in Izuna's room had naturally been a lie. But with giving the boy the katon scroll and telling him to look into it, he created some truth to it. It all had to fit together, after all.

To be honest, when Hashirama just down right asked him how sex with Izuna was, he was startled for a moment. Of course, his face gave nothing away, but in that moment he had been afraid that his plan failed this time. But that would have been a first with Hashirama. He realized that that question just had been a poor attempt of his brother to get him to accidently slip something. So he had calmed down and everything proceeded as planned.

Hashirama was a little bit naïve. He hadn't noticed that most of the expressions the younger Senju had made were fake. And the moment Hiruzen talked about becoming stronger and protecting the village, he knew that he had him in the bag. He had smirked inwardly at that moment… Was he a bad brother?

No. No, not at all. Normally he wouldn't lie to him, but he didn't want him to find out about Izuna…

So, he had known that he might have convinced his brother, but there was still Madara. He had to create one more proof to convince that idiot, too. So he came up with that woman from the convenience store. How did he do that?

Well, here his knowledge of human nature came to handy. Hashirama might have thought that it had been a coincidence that he had asked that particular woman, but in fact it was not. Of course, he hadn't bribed the woman; that would have certainly backfired on him. This woman belonged to that kind of people, who wanted to be in the center of attention. The first hokage or his younger brother are walking by? Of course, she had to approach them and start a conversation. You see what Tobirama was getting at?

It was clear to him that Hashirama would ask a few people on the road, which led from the training grounds to the Uchiha compound because he had to please his _Madara-chan_. And it was clear that the woman from the convenience store would approach him to start a conversation. The only thing Tobirama had to do was to convince the woman that she had seen Saru with a headband in his hand heading to the Uchiha compound.

That had been very easy. He just had to go to the store and talk to her.

"Tobirama-sama, it's so nice to see you…"

For the love of god, the Senju could not remember anything else from her monolog. He just kept nodding and the woman kept babbling and babbling. He waited for an opening, for which he had to wait very long.

"Well, I have seen my student walking along this road earlier today…"

"You mean the young Hiruzen, he's such a sweet boy…"

"Yes, I was a little bit worried because he was heading to the Uchiha compound. You sure have seen him, too."

"Well, actually…"

"You have not? But he was walking directly in front of your store, so I thought…"

Some people can admit that they don't know something. Others however, cannot.

"Now that you mention it, I have seen him. What was he doing with the Uchihas?"

Tobirama smirked triumphantly. Inwardly of course. It was too easy to manipulate some people…

"I don't know, but he had something in his hand. It was a piece of cloth, I think."

"Yes, yes there was something, but I don't know either what it could have been…"

Of course, you don't, Tobirama thought. Now to change the subject.

"Yeah, but I don't think I have to worry. He is Sasuke Sarutobi's son, after all."

"Oh, yes. Sasuke-sama is such an honest man…"

The rest of the conversation was a blur to the Senju, but with all his preparations he had made sure that his secret wouldn't be exposed. It all had worked out just fine. He really was a genius.

He looked at Izuna. "It was very easy actually. A few lies, a bit manipulation and of course some bribery. You know, the usual."

Izuna grinned. "I knew I could leave it to you."

Tobirama looked at the other's lips, while he spoke. "You talked to Madara? What did he say?"

"He wanted to know, who I was with. I told him it was just a one-night-stand and he shouldn't worry about it. He wasn't really satisfied."

"Who cares? The guy is never satisfied."

Izuna sat up and turned to the Senju. He had realized that Tobirama had looked at him with _that_ face. Of course, he didn't see it, he just knew.

Tobirama glanced at Saru, only to see that he was still meditating and was in his own little world. So, he leaned closer to Izuna and kissed him. The Uchiha returned the kiss, but only at the beginning. Then he bit down causing the Senju to curse.

"What the hell? You damn asshole, why did you do that?" Tobirama held his bleeding lip, whereas the Uchiha only smirked.

"Even if you fixed it, it was still your fault that we ended up in this situation in the first place. I just wanted to remind you of that."

"My fault? It was your brother's fault for returning so early."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been a problem, if you hadn't slept in."

"But I was only so tired because my brother is a lazy ass."

They both were silent for a moment, before Izuna spoke. "I think we can agree that it's all our brothers' fault."

"Like always," Tobirama said, while healing his lip. "But you should do something about your sadistic antics." Izuna smiled at the Senju, feeling no regret at all.

But then Tobirama growled all of a sudden. "What is it?" Izuna asked the other confused.

"Talking about our brothers…"

A few hours earlier Madara sat on his couch deep in thought. He shouldn't have been bothered by Izuna's sexual encounter, but he was. At least it hadn't been with Tobirama. That was the only comfort in this situation.

Madara knew that he was a bit overprotective when it was about Izuna, but he couldn't help it. He was the only brother he had left and he had vowed to protect him. Especially after the younger turned blind he always had the urge to be there for him. He knew that Izuna wasn't weak, he still went to missions and was one of the stronger shinobi of the Uchiha clan. But for Madara Izuna would always be his little brother.

Madara shouldn't have been surprised that Izuna was sexually active, he was a grown up man after all. He was just afraid that somebody could take advantage of him and-

"Who am I?"

-and why had Madara chosen one of the most annoying people to walk the planet to be his lover? Namely Hashirama Senju, who right now was holding his hands in front of his eyes.

"You're the person, who will get one hell of a beating if he doesn't take his hands away this instant."

Hashirama let go of the Uchiha immediately after this threat and pouted. "You're no fun, you know that?" He let himself fall on the couch beside his lover and looked at him.

"Hn," was the only thing Madara had to say to that. Hashirama sighed.

"Are you still thinking about yesterday? You have talked to him, haven't you?"

"Yes, but he was very vague. He didn't want to talk about it."

"You shouldn't give that too much thought. Tobi doesn't like to talk about this stuff, either. You know, I think it was over a month ago, when I see these huge scratches on his back, when he came out of the bathroom. But when I asked him about it, he was all grumpy and threw me out of his house. I never knew my brother was into that sort of things you like as well…"

"Aargh! Why do you tell me that? Do you have to compare my sex life with his? The last thing I needed was a mental image of your brother having kinky sex!" But it was too late, images of Tobirama were already in his head. Unfortunately he was still influenced by yesterday's events and so the mental images consisted of the younger Senju and his own brother. "Damn you, Senju!" He took a cushion and threw it at the first hokage.

"Sorry! Sorry! Just thought it would interest you."

"Why the hell should that interest me? I'm not interested in anyone's sex life and especially not in that of your brother!"

"I get it! I get it! Calm down, would you?" Hashirama looked at his lover. "You know, you're like Tobi. Only this morning he got mad at me when I mentioned sex with you-"

"Now you're comparing me with your brother?! Do you have a death wish today?" Madara glared at the Senju, who just gulped. "Fine, I'll be quiet now." "Good."

Unfortunately, Hashirama was not good at keeping his mouth shut. One minute or maybe even two had passed, when…

"You know, I think you worry too much."

Madara snorted. "What was that about you being quiet?"

The Senju ignored that comment. "I'm just saying. It's normal for an adult to have sex."

The Uchiha looked at the brown haired man in front of him and said in a faked surprised voice, "You don't say. Thanks for the help, Sherlock."

Hashirama pouted. "Why are you so angry then?"

"I'm not angry…I'm just worried…"

"About what?"

Madara was silent. He knew he shouldn't get so worked up over it. He needed to relax…

Right at that moment Hashirama started stroking his hair and the Uchiha turned around to look at his lover. The latter smiled at him and the Uchiha sighed.

"It's just that-he said it was a one-night-stand. But…"

"But what?" Hashirama was confused.

"He… he had that smile on him, when he talked about it. Only for a moment, but I saw it. Why did he smile like that about a one-night-stand?"

"But it was just a smile. Everybody smiles-" Hashirama stopped and thought about it. "Okay, your brother never smiles, I see what you're getting at. Izuna only smirks at other people's miseries. He's just like you."

"If you don't shut up, I'll ban you to the couch and smirk at _your _misery."

"You wouldn't do that…"

"And why's that?"

Hashirama moved closer to the younger man until their bodied touched. "Because then you would be in misery too," he whispered suggestively into the other's ear. Madara suddenly felt very hot and turned to face his lover. Their lips got closer… but before they touched Hashirama pulled back suddenly.

"You see? I was right," he grinned triumphantly.

"You know how the people always think you're a saint? They're all wrong, you're a just a bastard."

"I may be, but not as much as you." Madara snorted, but Hashirama only laughed, before he looked at his lover's face again. "You think your brother fell in love?"

Madara considered this for a moment. "Perhaps. I'm not sure." Hashirama thought about it. He knew the older Uchiha was dying to know the truth. Then suddenly he had an idea.

"Come on, we're going to make a surprise visit to your brother!"

"What? Why?"

"Maybe we can get him to talk about it. I mean, he won't be prepared for it."

"Why do you think you of all people can get him to talk?"

"I don't know, for sure. But we could at least try." Hashirama had a huge smile on his face and took Madara by his arms to force him to stand up. "C'mon, let's go!"

Although the Uchiha should have known better, he let himself be pulled into Hashirama's enthusiasm. It had always been like this. When they were children and had this dream about building a village, Hashirama would happily tell him all his ideas. And even though it seemed unthinkable back then, they now lived in that village they designed in their heads back then.

Maybe Izuna would really talk. He really wanted to know who his brother had chosen, so that he could murd-meet, yes meet him. Or her. But somehow he strongly doubted that it was a woman. Call it brotherly intuition.

"Fine, let's go."

So they took off to the Uchiha compound. Had Izuna really fallen in love? Madara couldn't help but think about his own relationship with Hashirama. He glanced at the Senju, who waved to some villagers now and then. The guy was a social and cheery person unlike Madara. The Uchiha often times wondered why he had fallen for a man, who was so unlike himself. On top of that, they once had been enemies in a bloody war.

But during the time the village was being built, and the two were no enemies anymore, but partners, there was no denying that there was some sort of attraction. Well, of course you could deny it, if your name was Madara Uchiha. The Senju had had other plans, though.

When Hashirama realized his own feelings for the Uchiha, he didn't let it go. He was so persistent and wanted Madara to admit his feelings as well. And eventually he gave in. Not without a good fight, of course.

The worst part about it had been when he had to tell Izuna about his lover. His little brother was far from happy. He desperately tried to convince his brother to break it off. The problem had been that at the same time Tobirama got to know about it too and was trying to talk his brother into doing the same. But Madara and Hashirama stood their ground, which was rare when it concerned their little brothers.

Even though the Senju was annoying the hell out of him he didn't regret it. Most of the time, anyway.

When they finally reached the Uchiha compound, one of the other Uchihas told them that Izuna unfortunately, wasn't there.

"Where did he go? He doesn't have any missions this week," Madara asked.

"Well, I think he said something about the training grounds. I mean, he is teaching that Sarutobi lad, for some reason…"

After the man walked away Hashirama looked at Madara. "Should we go there?"

Madara had only one thought. If Izuna was training that brat, then there might be a possibility that _he _was there, too. And the thought about Tobirama and Izuna together made his eye twitch. He still hadn't forgotten about yesterday and thanks to that damn Senju beside him, he still had very disturbing mental images in his head.

"Of course, we will go! Come on." Hashirama was confused, but let himself be dragged around. When they reached their destination, they saw Izuna and Tobirama sitting beside each other, watching Saru from a distance. Seeing them so close together was a first for both older brothers and it naturally meant trouble for all four of them…

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you liked it :) This story will probably have four chapters as far as I can see it. A oneshot indeed :D**

**Of course, reviews make me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, the alerts, ant the favorites. You don't know how happy they make me :D**

**So here's part three, enjoy reading :)**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Tobirama looked at his brother briefly before he sighed. "Hello, brother. Fancy meeting you here…" He didn't deign to look at Madara, although the other gave him a glare, which would have scared the strongest shinobi away. Izuna turned around annoyed. What were they doing here?

"Hello, Nii-san…and companion." Izuna at least acknowledged Hashirama. The Senju was used to such dismissive words from the younger Uchiha and didn't give it too much thought.

"Hello, you two. What are you doing?" Hashirama said with his normal cheery, loud voice. A voice, which proved to be too loud, because Hiruzen opened his eyes at the noise and looked around. He was surprised to see not only his other sensei, but their brothers as well.

Tobirama and Izuna both frowned at that. "Great, see what you've done now, Senju. You're distracting the boy with your obnoxious, loud voice."

"Saru, don't mind us, keep going!" Tobirama shouted at the boy. Hiruzen turned around, and tried to concentrate again. This proved to be rather difficult though, seeing that four of the strongest shinobi of the village were standing right behind his back at this moment.

Maybe Madara was a little bit paranoid, but he didn't like the way Izuna and Tobirama interacted with each other. Sitting there and caring about their student… He didn't like it at all.

Hashirama watched as his lover walked towards their brothers and somehow forcefully sat himself down between Izuna and Tobirama.

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" Izuna asked his brother.

"I want to sit beside my brother. Is that a problem?"

"Well…" Of course that was a problem. The place between the two younger brothers hadn't been that big. And now Madara was sitting close to Tobirama, too close. The younger Senju glared daggers at the Uchiha.

"Get lost."

Madara turned his head and looked at the white haired shinobi in front of him. "No."

Something was horribly, horribly wrong with the view in front of him. Tobirama and Madara sitting so close to each other was just not right. Hashirama knew that if he wouldn't step in now, something horrible would happen. Even a small child, namely Hiruzen could feel the tension which had arisen in this situation.

"Isn't it great that we are all here? Normally we four never meet up like this." Hashirama tried his best to ease the situation. He sat himself down discreetly between his lover and brother to prevent any dangerous escalation from arising. Tobirama was unwilling to move at first, but he eventually made room for the older Senju. "We should do this more often, don't you think so?"

His question resulted in three pairs of eyes, well actually only two, glaring at him like he was the devil himself. "I was just saying…" Hashirama pouted. What would be so bad about it?

"Whatever," Izuna began to speak, "Nii-san, is there a reason you and that dork head came here?"

Madara ignored his sulking lover on his other side and turned his head towards his younger brother. "Why? Am I interrupting something?" Izuna didn't miss the accusing tone of his brother, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"Hmph, even your brother doesn't want to spend time with you. How pathetic…"

Madara and Hashirama turned around to look at Tobirama. Well, the Uchiha didn't look he _glared_ and his lover just couldn't shake the feeling that this day wouldn't end well…

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn about what you have to say, Senju," Madara snapped at the white haired albino. All enthusiasm he had felt when they left their house earlier today was gone. Instead of finally getting some answers from his little brother, he had to deal with that jerk now. Madara was far from happy.

"Just keep talking. Maybe someday something valuable will come out of your mouth, Uchiha."

"Tobirama! Would you just stop it! You don't have to provoke him…"

The younger Senju snorted. "You were the ones coming here and disturb Saru's training. You and _that Uchiha_ could just leave." Madara wanted to punch the albino, just for the sake of it. But he knew he couldn't do that, when Hashirama gave him a disapproving glance. Damn that guy, for knowing what he was thinking.

Izuna watched the scene in front him without interest. Not that he could watch anything in the first place, but he wanted to stay out of that annoying situation. He had a headache anyway, no need do make it worse.

"Tsk, how about a little less talking and a little more shut the hell up? I can talk to my brother, whenever I want to and wherever I want to." Madara didn't want to deal with Tobirama at all. The younger Senju always made his blood boil.

Tobirama was about to say something back, but luckily Hiruzen decided to jump in front of his sensei and interrupt Madara's and Tobirama's 'conversation'. Hashirama decided in that moment that this boy was a gift from heaven. He always had perfect timing.

"Sensei, the cut from earlier has started bleeding again." Hashirama looked up at that and saw the boy showing Tobirama his hand, which was full of blood.

"Is it bad?" the hokage asked concerned. Tobirama looked at it. They had sparred before and the boy hurt himself in the process with a kunai. It had been quite deep, but not that much that it would have been life threatening or anything. The younger Senju knew basic medical jutsus and had healed the wound and wrapped it in bandages. But now it was open again.

"Well, it's not that bad. But I have to bandage it again." Tobirama used his chakra to heal the wound a bit more and searched for dressing material in his bag. Unfortunately, he had used it up already earlier today.

"Brother, do you have any bandages or anything with you?"

"Unfortunately not." Hashirama looked at the two Uchiha brothers who had watched the whole scene with only mild interest. "Do you have anything?" Both shook their heads.

"Then take him to the hospital, Tobirama. There his wound can be taken care of."

"No!" Hashirama looked at the bewildered boy in front of him, who had just spoken. "I want to train a little bit more. I almost got the knack of it."

"But…" The older Senju looked at the pouting boy in front of him and then at Tobirama. "What do you think, Tobi?"

The latter stood up, without saying anything. The albino had always admired the ambition of his student and knew how much the boy wanted to get stronger.

"Well, I'll just go and get some bandages. Let my brother heal your hand a bit more and then you can go back to your training, until I come back. It won't take long."

The genin smiled and watched his sensei vanish in a swirl of smoke, before he approached Hashirama. "Sensei is the best!"

The brown haired man couldn't help but smile. Tobirama may seem like a stoic bastard sometimes, but he deeply cared for his students and the village. Hashirama knew he could trust his brother. He healed the cut a bit more so that it didn't bleed anymore and the boy took off immediately. Hiruzen sat down on his previous spot careful of the still open cut on his hand.

The other three shinobi watched how the boy resumed his previous action. One was proud, the other was satisfied, whereas the last one didn't care at all.

Madara was happy for another reason. The annoying Senju was gone and he was alone with his brother. Now he could finally try to talk to him again.

"Izuna. There's something I was meaning to ask you…"

Madara's statement brought both, Izuna and Hashirama back to reality. Izuna sighed. He knew what his brother was getting at. Why couldn't Madara just let it go? He didn't feel like dealing with this at all.

"What is it, Nii-san?" But it was his older brother, after all. Izuna couldn't just send him away.

"Well, he's only worried about you. Madara wants to know if you're hiding something from him."

Yeah, his brother he couldn't send away, but that idiot of hokage was a whole different story. The last one he wanted to talk to about his love life was Hashirama Senju.

"If you wanted to talk to me, why did you bring that idiot with you?" Izuna asked his older brother annoyed, ignoring Hashirama completely. That didn't bother the older Senju, Izuna never had been a polite person after all…

"He wanted to come along. Anyway, Izuna… Was that really a one-night-stand, yesterday? I had this feeling that…" Madara fell silent. He didn't know how to ask Izuna what he was thinking. He had never been good with words…

"He wants to ask you, if you maybe have a secret lover you're hiding from him." Yeah, never mind that Madara was not good at voicing his thoughts. Hashirama's occasional bluntness made up for that. The older Uchiha frowned at his lover, but the hokage shrug it off.

Izuna felt his headache become worse. What did he do to deserve this? He couldn't blame his brother for asking, seeing that his suspicion was, well, kinda true, but that didn't mean that it didn't annoy him.

"Nii-san, you worry too much. Don't you think I would tell you if I had a 'secret lover'?" Izuna completely ignored the fact that it had been Hashirama, who had said that. But again, he always tried to ignore the older Senju, but the guy was persistent. Sometimes Izuna wondered if the other actually understood that he didn't like him or if he just didn't care.

"I told him that, too, you know. I mean, his only brother wouldn't keep such a secret from him. You two always had been very close and Madara told you about us back then almost immediately. So you would tell him too, right Izuna?" Hashirama smiled at the younger Uchiha. Izuna didn't _see_ it, but down right _felt_ it. How he despised that smile sometimes.

Madara was well aware of what Hashirama was trying to accomplish. Making Izuna feel guilty was a very good move. He felt a little bit bad about it, but he wanted to know the truth. Besides, it was all true what his lover had said. Madara had a right to know who Izuna was seeing. The older Uchiha didn't like keeping secrets from Izuna and that was why he had told his brother about him and Hashirama back then very soon after it happened.

He remembered it very clearly. Izuna had been very shocked at what Madara had told him. It had been a week after Hashirama had kissed him, well not for the first time, but this time it had had a total different meaning.

The older Senju had tried to get closer to Madara for a very long time. They spent much of their time with each other and they had already kissed, although according to Madara these kisses had meant nothing. Another important day had been when _that _happened. Or better said, it was the morning after…

Madara had agreed on going to a local bar with Hashirama. Why he did that, he had no idea. Really it didn't seem to be that good of an idea, considering that the Senju constantly tried to initiate some sort of intimacy between them. He had managed to kiss him more than once, mostly taking Madara completely by surprise. Why the Uchiha even bothered with that guy anymore, he didn't know. But yet here he was sitting with Hashirama and was drinking his third bottle of sake. Madara tried to persuade himself, that he only did it because they celebrated the alliance they made with more clans, who decided to join the village. It guaranteed the stability of their village and especially Hashirama was very happy about that.

Yeah, that was the only reason…But if Madara was honest, it was also because he enjoyed the other's company. Despite the increasing amount of assault from the Senju, which by the way earned Hashirama well-deserved beatings from the Uchiha, Madara couldn't help being happy around his rival. He would never admit that, of course. But that was the real reason why he said yes, when the other asked him.

"I told you Madara that this will work!" Hashirama laughed out loud. Madara watched him and couldn't help smiling as well. The other had drunk even more than him at this point.

"Don't flatter yourself. We still have a long way to go until we can call it peace, you know."

"You're too serious, 'Dara. Just be happy that we're progressing. Everything will work out, you'll see." Hashirama put his arm around Madara's shoulder and had a huge smile on his face. It was probably due to the alcohol, that Madara didn't push away that arm and it was probably due to the alcohol that he didn't correct Hashirama about his name. Yes, it was all the alcohol's fault…That he blushed a little at that nick name was also something he would never do when he was sober…

Madara drank even more and looked around. They sat at a table which was a little bit in the corner and so not many people could see them. Not that they would mind. It was nothing unusual to see Hashirama at this place and seeing Madara with him would not bother the people seeing as they were the two founders of the village. Nobody would think anything of it.

Of course, they would be right. This was nothing more than two friends drinking together after all. Yes, even if Hashirama's hand was slowly drifting from Madara's knee to his inner thigh, this was nothing, which would lead you to think that there was more between the two men. And of course this was the alcohol speaking. The alcohol told Madara that he shouldn't think about the hand that stroked his thigh and so he didn't. The only thing he did was to drink even more sake and his face was becoming redder and redder by minute. For two different reasons…

The next thing Madara remembered was waking up the next morning with one hell of a headache.

"Damn it, I've drank too much." The Uchiha had never been that much of a drinker, the only times he did it were on special occasions or when Hashirama dragged him somewhere. Madara sighed and decided to just lay on his bed a bit more. His bed, which somehow felt different than usual. And Madara was feeling cold. He looked down on him and realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Weird, he thought. The Uchiha wasn't the kind of guy, who slept naked. If Madara hadn't been hangover, the warning bells would have been ringing in his head at this point. But his mind was working too slowly.

Madara tried to get up, but he found that he couldn't when he felt a sudden pain in his backside. What the…Did he fell, or something? The Uchiha began to curse quietly. It was all that Senju's fault. His headache, the pain, his bed that felt different and everything else. It was always Hashirama's fault. It was his stupid idea to go drinking after all. Madara decided that the next time he would see the hokage he would-

Never would he have guessed that 'the next time' would be well, that instant. Madara couldn't help but stare at the Senju, who slept peacefully beside him. After what seemed like ages, but were actually only a few minutes, he turned his head and looked at the ceiling. Only now he realized why his bed was feeling different: it wasn't his bed. And this wasn't his room, it was Hashirama's. The room belonged to the man, who was currently lying on the other side of the bed naked. And Madara was naked too and…Damn it!

The Uchiha groaned. This couldn't be! He didn't really sleep with Hashirama, did he? After having this thought, images flashed through his mind. Images of them leaving the bar, entering the house, the Senju leading him to his bed and…Madara blushed when he vaguely remembered what they did in this bed. Why, why did this happen to him?

Madara looked at the Senju once more. The latter was still fast asleep. Maybe he could…Yes, that was it! He had to act fast now and leave as soon as possible. The other had been drunk too, maybe he wouldn't remember what happened between them. But that meant Madara had to leave before the other woke up.

He had to be quiet. The Uchiha tried to sneak slowly out of the bed. Unfortunately, he underestimated the impact of his headache and the pain in his backside and somehow instead of climbing out of the bed he actually fell from it with a loud thud. Madara cursed, but then he remembered to be silent. He didn't move for a few minutes, and listened if any sound came from the bed. But there was nothing and Madara sighed relieved.

He looked around and found his clothes lying around the area, but he didn't have time to put them on. Instead he decided to collect them and get out of the room first. He would get dressed when he was out of Hashirama's room. He put the blanket, which had fallen with him tight around his body and proceeded to get to the door. He didn't stand up, instead he crawled on all four. It wasn't like he couldn't stand up, but somehow he thought he would make fewer noise, if he did it like that.

He had already found most of his clothes and he saw his yukata lying by the door. He was almost there. He would step out of the room and then this nightmare would take an end…

"You know that I'm awake and that I can see you."

...Why? What had he done that kami hated him that much?

Madara turned around slowly and saw the damn Senju lying in his bed with his arms behind his head eyeing him curiously.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just stood up?"

The Uchiha's eye twitched. How dare that bastard to just lie there and behave like it was totally normal to find Madara trying to sneak out of his room. In this moment all kinds of violent thoughts ran through the Uchiha's head consisting of what he could do with Hashirama.

"Shut up, Senju." Madara grabbed the last remaining cloth of his and stood up. The blanket hid the lower part of his body, but his chest was exposed for the Senju to look at it. Madara had a beautiful body…

"Stop staring at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you want to…Argh, just forget it." Madara looked around and found the door, which led to Hashirama's bathroom. He entered it and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing? Weren't you about to leave?" Hashirama asked confused. He looked at the closed door and despite his confusion a huge smile came across his face.

"Just shut up!"

Madara had thought about just living through the door he had stood in front of, but decided that there was no reason to leave that quickly anymore and he should first freshen up a little bit before he would go.

"It was a good thing that I had two blankets in my bed, don't you think so? Or else either you or me would have been naked right now. Well, I would have preferred if it had been you." Hashirama knew that he probably should just close his mouth, but he was so happy at the moment that he couldn't help himself. The other didn't answer him, but the Senju didn't care.

"But you know, Madara that was just awesome last night…"

Still no answer.

"We should do this more often and-"

"For the love of god, just shut up, already!" The door was smacked open and Madara stepped out of the bathroom. Hashirama looked at the now fully clothed Uchiha, who looked much better now that he had washed his face and combed his hair as much as it had been possible with his mane.

"You know, without clothes you looked much more appealing…"

"I wonder if I would make it out of the village fast enough, after I have killed you…"

Hashirama laughed at that. Madara hated that laugh more than anything right now.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. No matter what you're wearing, you're beautiful, Madara."

"Do you think that that is any better?!" The Uchiha had enough, he headed for the door and just wanted to get home.

"Well, I can't help it. I'm just happy. Aren't you as well?" Madara turned around and looked at Hashirama's face, which was full of hope. Happy? Why should he be happy? Happy about having drunk sex with his best friend? No, absolutely not. But at seeing Hashirama's hopeful face, he couldn't bring himself to just say that. Telling him that it had been a great mistake. Or that he regretted this, because strangely enough he didn't. Of course, he did freak out a little at first, but…

"Hashirama, just so you know, this never happened." Madara turned around and left without glancing at Hashirama again. If he had, he would have seen Hashirama smiling. The Senju could read him like an open book and he had seen Madara's expression, before he had answered.

"Just wait, Madara. You'll soon realize…"

After that day Madara had tried to push the memory of him waking up beside the Senju completely naked out of his mind. But he couldn't do that as Hashirama always brought it up when he was in one of his 'Let's convince Madara'- moments. The problem had been that Madara _had_ realized that he liked the Senju back, and that didn't make it any easier.

They were the respective heads of their clans. So, they were in no position to do something like that. Besides, he was an Uchiha and the other was a Senju. Even if they founded Konoha and made a truce that didn't mean the boundaries between the clans were gone. It would have been a scandal if anyone would find out about it. On top of that they were both men. Yeah, you see were the problems were.

Madara had had no intension to hook up with Hashirama. But he couldn't deny his own feelings, either. Every time he was with Hashirama and every time Hashirama kissed him and Madara let it happen for once, he felt so warm inside. He loved Hashirama. That was the simple truth.

And two years ago Madara finally gave in. He wanted to be together with the other, he wanted to be happy. That kiss which they shared after Madara gave in had been different from all the other kisses they had shared so far. Hashirama had pressed Madara very close to himself and the Uchiha knew for sure that the other would never let him go again. But Madara wouldn't have it any other way.

Madara had been nervous. He hadn't told anybody yet and Hashirama hadn't either. Izuna would the first to learn about their secret. And Izuna had been shocked. He didn't say anything for a long time before…

"Are you… kidding me? Are you out of your mind?" Izuna didn't shout because Izuna never got loud. Madara had expected that reaction from him, but it still hurt. His little brother then proceeded in telling him why he should end it as soon as possible. His arguments were the same, which Madara himself had already thought about. His clan, his duties. But for once Madara wanted to think of himself first. Only one time he wanted to be selfish.

"But what about me?" he interrupted his brother, "Don't I have the right to be happy?"

"Of course, you have but not with him."

"If not with him then who? I'm not happy that it's him either, but that's how it is. I…"

"Madara, you can't be serious…"

"But I am, Izuna."

Their argument had lasted very long. But Madara stood his ground. And now, Izuna seemed to have a lover himself. And Madara wanted to know who it was. Izuna owned him that.

And the younger Uchiha knew that too. Of course, he felt guilty sometimes about not telling his brother everything. But some things are just meant so be kept secret. And his relationship with Tobirama was one of them.

"I would tell, if there was something to tell my brother." Izuna glared at Hashirama. "You know, I think my brother can speak for himself. You don't have to do it."

"I'm just trying to help." Hashirama countered. "You Uchihas don't seem to be good with just saying what you have on your mind…"

"We're just not as stupid as you," both Uchihas in front of him said at the same time. Talking about voicing their thoughts. When it were insults they could do it very easily. The two were really alike. Maybe Hashirama should feel offended but Madara insulted him on a daily basis. Well, he knew that his lover didn't mean the things he said, although he insisted on that. Hashirama often just faked being depressed about it to take Madara by surprise.

"You two are so much alike. You have such a strong bond…" Hashirama told the Uchihas in front of him.

"Of course we have, right Izuna?" And Madara smiled. Izuna felt that too and immediately felt guiltier about hiding things from his brother. But that was exactly what Hashirama had had in made when speaking those words. And Madara knew that too. Izuna and his older brother weren't the only ones having a strong bond between them.

Madara waited patiently for Izuna's response. Would he finally part with it?

Izuna's headache was becoming worse. And now he realized that it was not due to the fact that his brother and his lover tried to corner him. No…Damn it. He had to leave before his brother found out that…

"I have to leave…We'll talk another time, Nii-san." Izuna stood up suddenly and turned around to take his leave. Both Madara and Hashirama were surprised by Izuna's sudden movement. Why was he so intent on leaving so suddenly?

"Izuna, wait! What is it? Is everything alright?" Madara had stood up as well and was calling after his brother, who looked very pale all of a sudden. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Something, which he wouldn't like…

"I'm alright…" Izuna had to leave very quickly. There had been something else, which he was hiding from his brother, but luck seemed to never be on his side.

Both Madara and Hashirama were shocked when all at once Izuna tumbled over and held his eyes with a painful expression. The older Uchiha was on his side in an instant and his lover too, hurried to Izuna's side.

"Izuna, what's wrong?" Madara tried to understand the situation. Izuna was groaning with pain. The place, where his eyes were supposed to be, hurt like hell. And to Madara's shock it was bleeding. Izuna's hands were slowly covered in blood.

No…that couldn't be. This hadn't happened for years now. Madara couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to do. It was like it was back then. When Izuna turned blind, he was constantly in great pain. His chakra system couldn't get used to the absent eyes and… whatever the doctor had said back then. Madara couldn't remember it. The same guilt he felt back then, he felt again now. It hurt him to see his brother in this condition. He couldn't handle the situation.

But it hadn't happened in years. Why now? Some time around three years ago it had stopped. Madara had been so happy that Izuna was doing better. His little brother had told him that he hadn't had to worry about it anymore and he hadn't since then. But now everything was coming back. Since when did Izuna have this problem again…or was it never gone? Madara couldn't think straight anymore. The mere thought of his brother going through that alone was hurting him inside.

"Madara, come on we have to bring him to the hospital…" Madara looked at his lover and then back at his brother, whose face was now covered in blood. He nodded silently. Hashirama took matters in his own hands, seeing that Madara was too shocked to do so. He put his arms around Izuna ready to bring the younger to the hospital.

Izuna felt that he was lifted from the ground, but he couldn't think straight. The pain was too much. He hated it. He hated being so vulnerable, especially in front of other people. And now his brother had seen him. The last thing he wanted was to make Madara worry about him or feel guilty. He loved his brother and wanted him to be happy. Even if he protested when the other chose the older Senju, he never wanted to get in the way of his brother's happiness. And now this. He hated being a burden to other people, but there was nothing he could do in this situation.

Hashirama and Madara were about to leave, but were stopped by Hiruzen, who came towards them. He meant it when he said that he almost got the knack of it. He had succeeded in this exercise and was very happy about it. What he didn't expect was to see one of his teachers in such a condition when he turned around. He immediately ran towards the scene worried about Izuna.

"Izuna sensei!" Hashirama looked at the boy. He didn't want to panic him. "It's alright, Hiruzen. We will bring him to the hospital."

Hiruzen looked at Izuna more intensely. His eyes were bleeding again and he was in much pain.

"Wait a bit Hashirama-sama. Sensei will be here soon. He will take care of it like he always does."

At that both older shinobi looked at the boy bewildered. What was that about?

"What do you mean? Tobirama is no medic nin. How should he do that?" Hashirama asked Hiruzen.

"I know that he isn't, but the other times this has happened he somehow healed it. We should wait for him." If Izuna hadn't been in so much pain, he would have told the boy to shut up. But in this state he didn't register much from his surroundings. Nobody, especially not Madara or Hashirama, needed to know that Tobirama was taking care of his eye problem. Due to the fact that the younger Senju was an expert in sensing chakra, he was able to regulate Izuna's chakra system. How exactly he did it Izuna didn't know, but Tobirama eased the pain when it arose. Izuna could always rely on Tobirama in that matter.

Madara looked at Hiruzen with great suspicion. Why would Tobirama…? He was confused and Hashirama was as well. Hashirama had this feeling, which he couldn't shake off.

Right at that moment the one person everyone was thinking about arrived in a puff of smoke. He had bandages in his hand and was looking at his student. "Saru, come-" He stopped when he saw the three persons standing behind Hiruzen. His gaze was immediately fixed on Izuna. His hands and face were full of blood and he was shaking lightly.

No matter how emotionless his brother was and how skillfully he could hide or fake his emotions, Hashirama could nevertheless see it in Tobirama's eyes. Like Madara, who could see it in Izuna's smile, Hashirama saw it in Tobirama's expression. It was shock and deep worry. Not the kind of worry you show for a friend, no, it was that kind, which Hashirama himself knew all too well. And despite only seeing Tobirama like that for maybe a second it was enough for Hashirama to know the truth. He knew his brother well, after all.

"What happened?" Tobirama asked, although he knew it. He hadn't regulated Izuna's chakra this week at all. But he didn't expect it to come back with this force. He hated seeing Izuna like this. His first thought was to rush over and ease Izuna's pain. But he held himself back, which was very hard.

"Sensei, come on, you have to heal Izuna sensei." Saru ran to his teacher. Great, Tobirama thought. There was no point in hiding this fact now. Hashirama had sat Izuna down on the ground again and looked at him worried.

Madara hated this situation. But what he hated more was the fact that younger Senju was just standing there. "What are you waiting for? Move your ass here and heal him already!"

Tobirama was startled by that at first. But then he hurried over to Izuna and put his hand on the other's face. Madara kneeled down and he and Hashirama watched as chakra was emitting from the younger Senju's hand. He wasn't exactly healing him, but Izuna relaxed into his touch, which was a good sign.

Tobirama's thoughts circled around this situation. So they knew that Tobirama took care of Izuna's problem, but that didn't mean they knew about the rest. He should think of something, but he couldn't. His own hand was full of blood now. Izuna's blood. How he hated seeing the normally so strong shinobi in such a state.

Hiruzen walked over to his sensei and watched the scene in front of him. At this Tobirama remembered why he had left in the first place.

"Brother, while I take care of this, could you treat Saru's wound. No need to risk an infection."

"All right." Hashirama stood up and proceeded in doing what he was told. Izuna was supported by his own brother now, who glared at the younger Senju. He hated it that he couldn't help his own brother, but had to let _him_ handle it. "What's taking so long?" Madara was impatient.

"Shut up. I can't concentrate if you keep talking." Madara desperately wanted to say something back, but for the sake of his brother he kept his mouth closed. Izuna's pain seemed to subdue and Madara recovered from his initial shock. That gave him time to think about the situation. The Sarutobi lad had said that this was not the first time it happened. Was it really never gone? Why did Izuna go to Tobirama and not to his own brother? On the one hand Madara felt hurt by that, but on the other hand he thought that Izuna must have done it for him. His little brother didn't want to worry him and although Madara didn't want to admit it, Tobirama seemed to be able to handle the situation better than him.

The pain was almost entirely gone and Izuna slowly came back to his senses again. He was glad that Tobirama had healed him, but now their brothers knew at least one of his secrets. However, there was no way they could detect that he had a 'secret lover' from this fact. Tobirama only had to play along. But Izuna felt that the younger Senju was absent-minded. He needed to change that.

"That's enough." Izuna swatted Tobirama's hand away and tried to stand up.

"Wait, Izuna. You shouldn't move too much." Madara was still worried about his brother. Izuna sighed and gave in to his brother's request and sat down again. "I'm fine, Nii-san."

"I see how fine you are! How long has this been going on like that? Why didn't you tell me?" Madara didn't want to pressure his brother, but he wanted some answers.

"Nii-san, I…" Izuna didn't know what to tell him. All his efforts to hide this from his brother had been in vain. There was nothing left, but to tell him the truth.

"It was never gone. But there's nothing to worry about. I have found a solution, after all."

Madara glanced at Izuna's 'solution', who was currently looking for something in one of his bags. Tobirama finally found a cloth and without performing any hand seals the cloth was suddenly wet. Sometimes Madara wondered if Tobirama was really Hashirama's brother. They didn't look anything alike and they had a complete different set of skills. But Hashirama told him once that they just inherited traits from different sides of their parents…

"Here." Tobirama gave the cloth to Izuna. The other accepted it and started wiping the blood from his face and hands. Madara didn't like Tobirama's closeness with his brother and looked at the scene in front of him with irritation. Both Izuna and Tobirama noticed that of course, but it was not too late. It was not like they had found out about their relationship, at least they thought so. They didn't know that Hashirama already figured it out and looked at both of them with an excited smile. But that wasn't what finally gave them away to Madara. No, it was something, which both younger brothers hadn't thought of. To be honest, they never realized that Saru was watching them when Tobirama healed Izuna. They had thought that the boy had been too preoccupied. It had been a mistake to let their guard down in front of him, even if he was only six years old.

"Sensei, don't you want to kiss him better as you always do?" It was an innocent question from an innocent little boy. Little did Saru know that with this little question all hell would break loose, today.

* * *

**So, what do you think? It finally gets interesting. Last time I said that there will be 4 chapter. Well, screw that. It will be at least 5 or 6. It's getting longer and longer...**

**I hope I can update, soon. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) Again thanks for all the reviews. I didn't think this chapter would get so long, but well. I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

Hashirama was probably the only one to be amused after hearing Hiruzen's question. The thought of his little brother showing such affection was heartwarming. But his good mood only lasted for a moment. When he saw his lover, whose expression was blank, he knew that all would be going downhill from now on.

Izuna and Tobirama both had paled, when they heard what the boy had asked. They never noticed that Saru had seen that. If they had, they would have told him not to say a word about it. But there was no use in thinking about that now. Even Tobirama wouldn't be able to turn the tables now. He didn't look at Madara, but he knew that the other was giving him the worst death glare there was. He felt it. His instincts told him to get away from Izuna as soon as possible. But he wouldn't be Tobirama Senju, if he would back away that easily. He wasn't to be intimidated by the Uchiha.

The latter was… calm. The calm before the storm. All kinds of thoughts rushed through Madara's head. Kiss his brother better? Who the hell did Tobirama think he was? It all made sense: yesterday's events, the fact that Tobirama had been taken care of Izuna for all those years and now this. Madara understood perfectly well. The Senju had actually managed to fool them. He knew it. That bastard…

"You…" Most shinobi would have been scared to death by this simple word. And Hiruzen was. He quickly hid behind Hashirama. The latter had finished treating his wound and felt sorry for the little boy. Saru didn't understand it. Why was Madara so angry at his sensei? Did he say something wrong? But what was the problem? His mother kissed him better too…

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked Hashirama and gulped when he noticed that Madara's gaze was on him for only a moment. Tobirama sighed and stood up. He knew all too well that Madara was watching his every move when he walked towards his student. He ruffled the boy's hair and smiled at him.

"No, everything is alright." He wasn't angry at the boy. It wasn't Saru's fault. "But I think you should head home now. It's already late." Tobirama didn't want the boy to be dragged into the fight that was about to erupt. Hiruzen only nodded and after saying good-bye to the others as well, he was gone.

The four adults were alone now. Tobirama stood close to Hashirama and Madara was still at Izuna's side. The atmosphere was very tense.

"Senju." Tobirama turned around to look at Madara. "How dare you? And don't try to deny it!"

The sight of the Uchiha reminded the albino of all the things that were about to come, now. The times he spent with Izuna wouldn't be peaceful anymore. Every time he would try to be alone with the younger Uchiha, Madara would clearly show up and would interfere with everything. He didn't get along with Madara and it was difficult enough to handle him when he was around Hashirama. But if the other would intrude another part of his life- Tobirama didn't know how to cope with that.

Tobirama snorted. "I can do whatever I want to do, Uchiha. I don't have to explain myself to you." The younger Senju would stand up to Madara. There was no way he would give in that easily.

"You don't want to tell me it was coincidence that you chose my brother? What is your plan? What are you trying to accomplish?" Madara was furious. And even if he didn't say it out loud, everyone understood the accusation he had made. Tobirama wanted to hurt Madara by breaking his brother. But Madara had to admit that he actually wasn't too sure about that after seeing how Tobirama took care of Izuna today. But he had no other explanation for it and he didn't trust the younger Senju.

"Madara, I already told you that he wouldn't do that," Hashirama but in. He knew that his brother wasn't like that. He wouldn't hurt people intentionally in this way. But the hokage knew when he saw Madara's face that other was far from convinced. Hashirama was about to say something else, but Tobirama prevented him from doing so.

"You know, Madara, if that really was the case, I would have rubbed it in your face years ago and not tried to hide it. I thought you could at least think that far ahead."

Both Madara and Hashirama looked at him startled. Izuna, on the other hand, only sighed. He hoped Tobirama would keep from provoking Madara too much. But said person turned around and looked at him suddenly.

"Years? Izuna, how long are you keeping this from me?!" On a second thought, Tobirama should continue to talk to Madara. Izuna hated arguing with his brother and when the latter talked to the Senju he at least was out of focus…

"Three years…or so." Madara's eye twitched. Three years? How hadn't he noticed it? But it made sense. Three years ago the problem with Izuna's eyes had stopped. It all made sense…

"Damn it, Senju!" The older Uchiha pointed an accusing finger at Tobirama. "If you think I'll allow this to continue, you're greatly mistaken!"

"I don't care what you think about it. How about you mind your own business?"

Madara was getting furious. Unconsciously he activated his sharingan. Mind his own business? His brother was his business! He was the only close family he had left! And that Senju…

The older Uchiha was on the verge of attacking Tobirama and the other was ready to defend himself…

"Nii-san, calm down…"

"Izuna stay out of this! The guy needs to be taught a lesson." But Madara wasn't the only one angry. Tobirama was pissed off, too. The Uchiha had no right to talk about it like that. Tobirama hadn't wanted his brother and the Uchiha to get together, as well. But he had accepted it in the end. Of course, he objected but that was only because he was worried about his brother and the village. But had Tobirama threatened Madara like the other was doing now with his sharingan? No, he hadn't.

"Madara, I'll warn you. I won't hesitate to defend myself."

"So be it then." Madara had enough. He couldn't stand that arrogant bastard in front of him.

Izuna didn't know what to do. That was exactly why he didn't want his brother to find out. Unfortunately, both Tobirama and Madara were rather stubborn. It was not a question of who was right, it was a question of tolerance. But the two shinobi here were like two immovable rocks in this situation. He had hoped Tobirama would just give in, but now the Senju was angry as well…

"Hey, come on, stop it. We should talk about it like adults." But the two shinobi didn't listen to Hashirama. They didn't even blink at him, they only stared at each other. If looks could kill, then both surely would have been dead by now. Madara and Tobirama were raising their chakras and were about to start the fight, when…

"Madara. Tobirama." Both of them were startled at Hashirama's calm voice and the hokage's intimidating chakra. Hashirama was looking at them in _that_ way, which nobody wanted to be looked at. He was stronger than them and both shinobi knew better than to provoke the older Senju. Tobirama was the first to give in and lower his chakra. Madara, on the other hand, didn't want to back down. But he too lowered his chakra after a while and looked to the side irritated. The older Uchiha knew that on the rare occasions Hashirama acted this way, the Senju was normally right.

"Hahahaha. Sorry, sorry!" Hashirama laughed out loud. Tobirama, as well as Madara sulked a bit but Izuna sighed relieved. He was happy that the dork could stand his ground if it was necessary. The man had not been appointed hokage for nothing.

"Now that everybody has calmed down, we could try to talk about it…" Hashirama started again after a while.

"There's nothing to talk about," Tobirama said. He was fed up with the situation. He was still very exhausted and the image of his bed was far more appealing than this conversation.

Madara immediately glared at Tobirama again, but before he could say something Hashirama began to speak. He had decided that it was probably better if he did the talking instead of Madara. There was no need to repeat the incident from before by letting Madara and Tobirama talk to each other.

"Well, I think there is. How did it happen?" Hashirama thought for a moment before he added, "And what about yesterday? Did you two really…" The older Senju frowned at his younger brother. Had that guy really made up this whole story with Hiruzen?

"What do you think what happened yesterday?" Hashirama and Madara looked at Izuna. "I mean, why the hell would his headband be in my room? It's your own fault for believing that story Tobirama came up with."

Both older shinobi averted their gazes at Tobirama, who didn't look the slightest bit interested at this point. Madara knew it. That damn Senju had really managed to fool them.

"I told you Hashirama! But you wouldn't listen to me!" Madara looked at his lover accusingly. The other only sulked and frowned at his brother.

"Tobirama, I can't believe this." Hashirama was baffled. He had talked to Sasuke and many other people to make sure that what Tobirama had told him had been the truth. He even came up with the idea to talk to the woman from the convenience store. Everything had made perfect sense! And here he was standing now and was told that in the end everything had been exactly as Madara had predicted. How the hell did Tobirama…

"How the hell did you pull that off? I mean…Tobirama. I have to give it you. I don't know how you've done it, but you've done it well." Hashirama couldn't say more. He had underestimated his brother.

The latter only smirked. "I just know you too well, brother." Hashirama shook his head smiling. His brother was just too much…

"Hashirama! Stop praising that idiot!" Madara said annoyed. Hashirama abruptly looked up at his lover, who scolded him. "I can't believe you! If you haven't realized it, your brother has flat-out lied to you and he even made his own student lie to you as well. And you have nothing better to do than to praise him?"

Hashirama scratched his head sheepishly. He couldn't help it, he was easily impressed. But Madara had a point. He looked at his brother again.

"Madara is right, Tobi. You shouldn't have…" But then he suddenly stopped. The other shinobi looked at him and were confused as to why he stopped talking and looked so thoughtful all of a sudden.

"Wait. Wait." He stared at Tobirama and then at Izuna. Madara, as well as Tobirama grew impatient when he didn't continue. If the other wanted to say something he should speak up already!

"Spit it out already," Madara and Tobirama said at the same time. But after realizing what just happened both of them glared at each other again, Hashirama momentarily forgotten. Izuna chuckled. They were actually quite alike…

If Hashirama had realized what had happened, he never would have let the other two live it down. But his mind was still occupied by the thought that had hit him.

"You two," He gestured at Tobirama and Izuna, "It has been three years?"

The others were confused. "Yes, we said that already, if you haven't noticed," Izuna said annoyance evident in his voice. What was the other getting at?

"You…for three years? Madara and I have been together for two years, now. That means at the time when we got together you two had already been an item?" Hashirama asked. Madara realized now what the other was getting at. That time when he and Hashirama decided to become more than friends both their brothers had tried to talk them out of it. Back then Madara had thought that this was the natural thing to do, seeing that Madara's relationship with the Senju was really not something to be just shrugged off. But now he was hearing that their younger siblings had been together for at least a year, back then. And despite that they both had been so persistent and had seemed to show no understanding for their brothers, but in fact they were already a couple themselves? Madara couldn't believe it. He turned to look at Izuna, who just looked at the ground.

"You, I can't believe you two. Why were you so desperately trying to convince us to break it off, when you were in the exact same position as we were?" Hashirama asked before Madara could say something himself. The younger two only grumbled at the hokage's question.

"We had all right to object. That seemed to be the most idiotic idea, you could come up with, back then," Tobirama said. In fact he still thought that it was a stupid idea…

"Yeah, I know that it was not an everyday-decision, but you could at least have shown more understanding," Hashirama countered. "I mean, our situation was not so much different from yours-"

"Stop comparing our situation with yours. It was and it is nothing alike," Izuna interrupted the older Senju irritated. This whole talking led to nothing, Tobirama had a point.

Madara looked at his brother. Not comparable? Why was his brother saying that? What was not _not_ comparable?

"Are you serious?" Hashirama asked the younger Uchiha. "I mean, let's see. You're _our_ little brothers. Senju and Uchiha, respectively. People see you both as second head of our clans and as high ranked and important shinobi of the village. So you being a couple would have been a scandal, too…"

"Why should people think I'm important to the village? I don't do shit for it," Izuna said.

"Yeah, but you have that reputation, seeing that you are Madara's little brother…" Hashirama answered. It was true that Izuna didn't actually do anything, but this was not about reality, but about what people thought. All in all, you couldn't see that much difference between the younger couple and the older. So why was Izuna denying it?

"But you see Izuna, that it is comparable."

Tobirama snorted. "No, it's not. Superficially, it may seem similar, but in reality, it's very different." Hashirama looked at his younger brother confused and Madara too couldn't make anything of what the younger were talking about.

"And what exactly is the difference between you and us, if I may ask?" Hashirama questioned.

"Well, in contrast to you, we're not a couple."

Hashirama blinked once, twice…and Madara only stared, first at Tobirama and then back to his brother. Izuna didn't look like he was disapproving of what the albino had said. What the hell was this about?

"Tobi, we already know. There's no need to deny it now, is there? We don't have to go through this again," Hashirama told his brother. The latter only grumbled and wanted to answer back, but Izuna cut him off.

"Who's denying anything? You've found out that he heals my eyes and that we had sex. For three years." At the mention of sex, Madara cringed. He didn't want to imagine his own brother sleeping with Tobirama. Why the hell had he never noticed? Tobirama was a sly bastard…

"Yeah, you say it. So you're admitting that you are a couple. What's your point?" Hashirama asked confused.

"Hmph." The older Senju looked at his brother. "It's funny that you of all people say this. Aren't you the one, who always says that a relationship needs more than just sex?"

Hashirama and Madara both were confused at first. But then they slowly realized what Tobirama had just said. He wasn't really meaning that…

"Huh? Wait, what? You don't mean you…" Hashirama couldn't say more, when Izuna interrupted him again.

"Yes, _hokage-sama_, our 'relationship' consists of only sex. Nothing more, nothing less."

…They couldn't be serious. Hashirama had seen Tobirama's expression and he had been sure that they were more than just friends. But now they were telling him that they only slept with each other? Well, doing that didn't directly fall in the category 'friends', so there was a possibility that he misunderstood Tobirama's expression. No, that couldn't be. Hashirama had to admit that the thought of _sex buddies _never crossed his mind, but he had seen this unusual concern in his brother's eyes. Besides…

"But he treats your eyes, doesn't he? Why would he do that, if it's 'only sex'?"

"Brother, there's something called helpfulness. If I have the ability to help him, why not?"

"Hiruzen said that you kissed him better."

"Well, if you have slept with the same person for so long, you do have some kind of affection for the other."

Hashirama wasn't convinced the slightest bit. _Are they denying their own feelings?_

The older Senju then realized that his lover hadn't said anything to that matter yet. He didn't know if this was a good sign or not, so he looked at Madara to see what the other was doing. The Uchiha had activated his sharingan and was glaring daggers at Tobirama. Yes, it had been a bad one.

"Tobirama. First you throw yourself at my brother and now you want to tell me that you using him just for sex?" Madara tried hard to hold back. Hashirama made it clear that he didn't want them to fight, but it sure was hard…

Tobirama only snorted. "How do you know? I would rather say that your brother is using _me_. _He_ came onto me after all."

Madara's eye twitched. How dare that bastard…But before Madara could insult Tobirama, Izuna spoke up.

"Shut the hell up, Senju." The younger Uchiha stood up slowly. "Nobody is interested in what you have to say."

"Well, you know. I can always tell, when you're lying. Your lips move."

"What did you say? I heard it but I just don't seem to care, idiot."

Madara and his lover looked from one to the other as they talked to each other. Hashirama didn't get it. Better said, he didn't get those two. They weren't even nice to each other. And according to them it was only sex. Could it really be that simple?

"If it's only sex," Hashirama interrupted the two younger shinobi before their 'fight' could go on, "Then why were you so desperate in trying to hide it?"

Tobirama looked at him. "A real relationship or just a sex affair. It's the same. Either way you two would annoy us, or not?" Hashirama felt slightly offended by the word 'annoy'. His brother sure should learn to formulate his sentences a bit nicer and don't be so blunt all the time. He looked at Izuna, who silently nodded, which by the way annoyed Madara to no end. But Tobirama wasn't done talking.

"Besides, it's just the way things should be. What would people think if they knew what kind of relationship I share with Izuna? But what's even more important than that is the fact that what's between Izuna and me should stay only between us. We're not like you, who has the urge to shout everything out into the world."

"Tsk." Hashirama pouted. He wasn't like that… Well, maybe a little. But there was nothing wrong with that. The older Senju looked at his younger brother.

He didn't like the idea of this 'sex affair'. He sensed that Tobirama felt more for Izuna than he was admitting and was only denying it, for reasons Hashirama didn't know. Maybe he should…

"No." Everyone looked at Tobirama, who only glared at his brother.

"What? I haven't said anything." Hashirama held his hands up.

"You don't have to play innocent, I know exactly what you were thinking. You're not good at hiding your emotions." At that Hashirama pouted even more. He was only trying to help. His brother sure was ungrateful. But Tobirama only gave his brother a daring look that said 'Dare to interfere and…' Hashirama should finally learn to stand up against his brother…

"Whatever this 'relationship' was about it doesn't matter anymore," Madara interrupted the staring contest between the Senju brothers. He had his arms crossed and had a determined expression on his face. The others were only looking at him, curious at what he had to say.

"What do you mean?" Hashirama asked his lover.

"Well, it doesn't matter because it won't continue." The older Senju was looking at Madara incredulously. The way he was talking you would think he was a father who was forbidding his daughter to go out with the trouble making guy from next door. Unfortunately, this never worked with said daughters and especially not with Izuna, who was neither his child nor a teenager.

"And who are you to decide that?" Tobirama asked annoyed. Izuna hadn't spoken out yet. Hashirama knew that the younger didn't like to argue with his older brother. He probably decided to let Tobirama handle it, but the hokage was not too sure it was the right thing to do…

"What is even the point in continuing this affair? I don't see one, so just break it off."

"Funny, Uchiha, that was the same thing I said to my brother two years ago, but I still have to deal with you after all this time. So how do you think we should proceed from here?"

Madara only grumbled. He knew that Tobirama had a point, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Hashirama couldn't help remember his conversation with his younger brother two years ago. Now that he thought about it, he remembered one of the things Tobirama had said.

"Speaking about back then," Hashirama started, "I remember you telling me the only way I could keep my relationship with Madara would be as a discreet and once-in-a-while occurrence with the only purpose of satisfying my urges. Now I understand where that was coming from…"

Madara snorted. "It just figures that your stupid brother would come up with something like that."

But there was more into it. When Hashirama reminisced about his argument with his brother back then, he remembered something which he always wondered about…

"By the way Tobi," Hashirama said, "Back then I had this feeling that you weren't that surprised when I told you about Madara."

"It wasn't like I didn't know that you had a strange liking for him."

"Strange? What about…Forget it. I mean, it wasn't only that you didn't seem surprised, but you seemed…well, prepared somehow. Like you had thought about your arguments beforehand. Back then I thought that you may have known about it already. But I dismissed this thought, because I didn't know how the hell you should have found out about it."

"And your point is?"

"Is it possible that Izuna was the one, who told you that?"

If they were a couple back then, or whatever they saw themselves as, it would be likely that this was the case.

However, instead of Tobirama Izuna answered the Senju. "Yes, it was me. I had hoped that he could manage to convince you, but unfortunately that wasn't the case."

"Izuna!" Madara stared at his brother incredulously. "I can't believe you ran to that Senju and told him about it! I told you in secret!" Hashirama couldn't keep from chuckling a little bit, when he saw Madara's version of a pout. Well, any other person wouldn't see it as a pout, he was still looking scary. Only Hashirama was able to see something cute in that face…

"Come on, Nii-san. Did you really expect me to just sit down and watch as you make such a foolish decision?"

Both Madara and Hashirama felt like they had felt two years ago, when the whole matter came up. But they knew that their brothers only acted out of worry for them. Neither Tobirama nor Izuna were interested in making their lives miserable. Back then they thought they could change something, so they tried. But when they realized that there was no use in it they gave up and accepted it eventually, which must have been very hard for them.

Tobirama remembered it well, when that one day Izuna had entered his house all of a sudden with a worried look on his face. Tobirama had been busy with some paperwork and wasn't that happy about seeing the other.

"Izuna, what do you want? I don't have the time to-"

"Oh, just shut up and listen to me for once, would you?"

Tobirama stared at Izuna, who seemed outright annoyed. He sighed and decided to take a break. He put everything away and turned towards Izuna. "What is it?"

"Do you know what my brother told me this morning?"

"Why the hell would it interest me what your brother has to say?"

Izuna chose to ignore the other's comment. "He told me that he and your dumbass brother decided to 'take their relationship on a different level'."

Tobirama only stared at the other. "What?"

"You heard me. They're a couple now, Tobi!"

Tobirama blinked. What was the other saying? His brother and Madara Uchiha were…Oh, god, no. Why? This couldn't be. The younger Senju paled a bit. He had known about his brother's feelings for the Uchiha because it had been quite obvious. But he had never worried about them too much. That was because first, he never thought Madara would actually give in and second, Tobirama thought that his brother and Madara would be smart enough to keep it on a secret and discreet level, when it would happen. He thought they would treat it like Izuna and himself were doing it. But a real relationship? He had underestimated the stupidity of the two strongest shinobi of the village…

The Senju groaned. "You really sure he said that?"

"You know seeing that I spent my last three hours talking to him about it and trying to convince him to break it off, I think I'm quite sure that he really said it."

"This can't be true. Our brothers have finally gone mad…" Tobirama placed his hand across his face and sighed. Every time he thought that everything was going fine, his brother managed to do something stupid. Of course, he had to admit that not all of Hashirama's ideas proved to be useless. The village they lived in was the proof, but to get to the facts: They were still only beginning to expand Konoha, only six to eight clans lived there, they still hadn't come to terms with the daimyo and other clans in other countries were threatening their village. Besides that, there were still tensions between the various clans, which had settled in Konoha.

And what was his brother doing in this situation? Hook up with the devil Madara Uchiha himself, ruin his reputation and whatever trouble he would surely cause with his decision. And…why Madara Uchiha? What did his brother see in that man? Since they were small Tobirama had never understood why his brother was so obsessed with the Uchiha and he still didn't understand it…

"Tobi, you have to tell your brother to end it."

The younger Senju looked at Izuna. "And then? I don't know if you realized it, but my brother is rather stubborn when it comes to _your_ damn brother."

"You have to at least try. This can't continue."

"I know. I'll see what I can do…"

And so Izuna went home again and Tobirama thought about the things he could tell his brother. He found plenty of things, even after he removed the arguments that basically just said that Madara was an idiot. He only hoped he wouldn't be talking against a wall…

Some time at dawn his brother came to his house. He was his usual cheery self, a little bit too cheerful for Tobirama's taste.

"Hey Tobi, what are you doing?"

"Your paperwork." The younger Senju's mood hadn't changed since Izuna's visit, which meant that he was still ill-tempered and his older brother noticed that of course. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but you're doing it fine, as far as I can see…" Tobirama only frowned at him and Hashirama sighed. Great, why did his brother had to be in a bad mood, when he was about to tell him something, which he knew would piss the albino off anyway? But he had decided to tell his brother today, so he would.

"Tobirama, I actually wanted to tell you something…"

"Oh, really?" _I wonder what that could be..._

"Well, you know…I… I mean…he and I… and…" Okay, this wasn't what Hashirama actually wanted to say. He didn't think it would be that hard to tell his brother the truth. _Come on, Hashirama!_

"I'm going out with Madara!" There he said it. Hashirama sighed relieved, it was finally out.

It was good for Tobirama that he could fake a somewhat surprised face. After that he waited a while before he answered.

"Brother, I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes."

"But it's not a joke, Tobi. I fell in love with him and he returns my feelings."

"You're nuts! Have you ever thought about it realistically?"

And then it began. They sat at a table across from each other and argued almost the whole night. During the whole conversation, Hashirama had this weird feeling that Tobirama seemed strangely prepared…

Eventually Hashirama returned to his own house, but that didn't settle the matter. The next day it started all over again, but this time in Hashirama's house. The older Senju knew that his brother only cared about him, but he was really annoyed.

"Look, Tobi. I already made my decision."

"I don't see a reason to continue this 'relationship', so just break it off."

"I already told you my reasons."

"Is this your final answer?"

"Yes it is."

This was it. Tobirama gave up. He sat himself down on the couch and sighed. "You're the nail in my coffin, you know that?"

Hashirama sat down beside his brother. "I would rather say I'm the nail in my own coffin, Tobi."

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Hashirama smiled and then laughed.

"I think I do." Tobirama couldn't believe it. He _thinks_ he knows.

But what else could the younger Senju do? He couldn't just murder Madara; although that was something he really wanted to do in this situation and would solve all his problems… Well, maybe not, but it would give him some sort of inner satisfaction. The only thing left to do was to hope that Izuna managed to convince his brother.

And talking about that bastard Madara, Tobirama suddenly felt the Uchiha's chakra approaching. He was coming here. Tobirama's first thought was to leave as soon as possible, because he couldn't guarantee for Madara's safety if he would stay. But on the other hand, maybe the Uchiha came to break it off and the younger Senju wanted to know if that was the fact. Besides, he had to face that bastard someday anyway and he could do it now to get it over with.

And as if on cue the doorbell rang and Hashirama stood up and answered it. Tobirama stayed on the couch and crossed his arms. The older Senju was pleasantly surprised when he saw that Madara stood in front of him.

"Madara!" He greeted him and smiled.

"Hey, Hashirama. Mind if I come in?" Only now the Senju realized that the other was looking very tired. After a short break, Madara had argued with his brother all day yesterday. And he didn't like it one bit. But in the end, Madara stood his ground and told his brother that he would pull through with what he had decided. And finally Izuna gave in. Madara had first been happy, but he still couldn't help feeling a bit guilty about it.

"Of course, you can. Come on." Hashirama took Madara's hand and led him in. But before they continued going further into the house, Hashirama pressed his lips on Madara's. The Uchiha couldn't help but smile into that kiss and the guilty feeling he had felt before slowly vanished, and was replaced with happiness.

They slowly pulled away. "Are you feeling better now?" Hashirama asked his lover.

"Well, a little." But then Madara's smile turned into a frown. "But you need to stop that."

"Stop what?" Hashirama asked confused.

"Kissing me like that. You don't always have to take me by surprise."

"But it's more fun that way."

"Oh just shut up, Senju." Madara decided that he would make himself comfortable on the couch and proceeded to walk into the living room. Hashirama stood there for a moment before he followed his lover with a huge smile on his face.

What Hashirama had momentarily forgotten was the fact that his little brother was still in his house and had heard their conversation from his place on the living room. And the latter had the urge to puke after indirectly witnessing his brother kissing _him._

Instead of Hashirama's comfy couch, Madara was greeted with Tobirama, who was sitting on his favorite place and was glaring at him like there were no tomorrow. Madara's good mood was immediately gone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The Uchiha asked the younger Senju annoyed.

"I could ask you the same, bastard."

Madara immediately realized by the way the younger looked at him that Hashirama had told him about their relationship. He had rarely seen Tobirama being that angry at him. Madara on the other hand could only smirk.

"Well, I can come here, whenever I want, Tobirama." It amused the Uchiha to be able to piss the albino off.

"Madara, you stupid excuse of a-"

"Tobi! Tune it down, would you!" Hashirama said as he entered the living room. Great, now he had to mediate between his lover and brother. Why was everything always upon him? He only hoped that it would get better in the future…

"Tsk." Tobirama couldn't believe his luck. So Izuna had failed, as well. Great, did that mean that he had to suffer his whole life because his brother had to choose that one guy he despised the most? Tobirama knew where he would be going after he would leave Hashirama's house. He needed some distraction…Although it seemed a bit questionable if he really could distract himself from Madara when he was with Izuna, who resembled his brother a lot. But that didn't matter.

"If you have nothing else to do here than sit around lazily, you could leave and do it on your own couch." Tobirama was brought back to reality and looked at Madara, who had just spoken.

"Madara, you could be a bit more polite. He's my brother, after all."

The Uchiha was about to tell Hashirama that he didn't give a damn if Tobirama was his brother, when said shinobi stood up and said something himself.

"Don't worry brother, I'll just go." Tobirama looked at Madara before he continued. "In the Senju clan, we are taught to show respect to the wives of our brothers."

...Oh, no. Had his brother just called Madara his wife? Hashirama gulped. It was one thing to call Madara a woman. But it was another to say that he was Hashirama's woman. Although the idea that Madara belonged to him, was a pleasant one for Hashirama, the Uchiha didn't like it one bit. Having been on the receiving end the few times they had slept with each other, Madara somehow got the impression that Hashirama wanted to make him the woman in the relationship. The Senju had already told him that this wasn't true and that Madara shouldn't be so sensitive about it. Although some part of Hashirama liked the idea of…No, wrong thought. All that mattered was that Madara didn't like to be called a wife.

After hearing what the other had said, Madara's eye began to twitch. How dare that Senju…

"Tobi, I think it would be best if you left now…" Hashirama laughed nervously and gave Madara a look that said 'Calm down'. The Uchiha managed to stay silent, only thinking about the fact that Tobirama would be gone soon, anyway. But he hoped for the albino's sake that the other would hurry or…

"Whatever," Tobirama said as he started walking towards the front door, but he turned around once more to a still fuming Madara. _Oh just shut up_, was the only thing Hashirama thought, but luck was never on his side. "I'll warn you Madara. I hope for you that you take this seriously." If Tobirama couldn't bring his brother to break it off, then he at least wanted him to be happy with his decision. "If you're only playing with him, I won't hesitate to make your life a living misery."

Both older men were startled for a moment. Tobirama could be intimidating, when he wanted to be. Even Madara had to admit that. Hashirama knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but smile. Even if Tobi had just threatened his lover, it still touched Hashirama that his brother cared for him. His younger brother normally didn't show it that much, so the older Senju was all the more happy if it happened.

Madara frowned at the younger. Did the man really think he would…?

"Shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Tsk." That was all what Tobirama had to say to that. Madara was getting more and more fed up with that arrogant bastard, when suddenly a thought hit him. He found the perfect thing to piss the younger Senju off.

Tobirama didn't like it at all when Madara started smirking at him. And Hashirama didn't like it when he noticed his lover starting to walk. He thought that Madara wanted to punch Tobirama or something. A fight was the last thing Hashirama wanted to happen. But he was wrong. Madara didn't walk towards Tobirama, but towards the hokage himself. The older Senju looked at his lover confused, while the latter kept coming closer and closer.

"Madara. What are you-?"

He was interrupted by a pair of lips who eagerly pressed against his own. Madara's hand was in Hashirama's hair and brought their faces even closer. Hashirama had been too startled at first, but he soon responded to the kiss, totally forgetting his little brother, who could only stare wide eye at the scene in front of him.

But as suddenly as the kiss had started, it ended with Madara pulling away and turning to Tobirama with a wide smirk.

"See you later," he said to Hashirama, although he was still looking at Tobirama. But then he turned around and entered another room, but not without closing the door behind him.

The Senju brothers stood there for a moment and looked after him.

"I think, I'll be going, now…" Tobirama said. How he hated Madara. He really hated him…

Hashirama turned around, his face still red and laughed a little. "Yeah, would probably be the best."

So, the younger took off, but not without noticing Hashirama's happy smile. Tobirama sighed. There was nothing he could have done…

And exactly like Tobirama hadn't been able to do anything, Madara couldn't do anything either in this moment. He turned to his brother and gave him a desperate glance. "Izuna. I don't want to see how _you_ do something stupid."

The other sighed. "Look, Nii-san. I don't want to anger you or anything, but I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions…"

"But Izuna! What do you gain from such a relationship? And why with him?"

"You have spent too much time with the idiot over there. What's so wrong with how things are going? It's uncomplicated."

"But…" Madara didn't know what to say. So he settled on glaring at Tobirama again. Everything was his fault, anyway.

"But I think Madara is right," Hashirama said. "I don't think you should be only friends with benefits or whatever this is called. You should-"

"We're not 'friends with benefits'", Izuna but in, "That would imply we're friends. I would rather call it 'acquaintances with benefits'."

Hashirama only stared at Izuna. No, he didn't like how the relationship between the two seemed to be. He and Madara should try to help them…But then he felt Tobirama's glare on him and decided that one day he would ask his brother how to fake facial expressions.

"Well, I'm going home. I'm tired and this conversation leads to nothing," Tobirama announced and was about to just teleport with his space-time ninjutsu, but then a thought hit him. There was something he wanted to do for more than two years now and now there finally was an opportunity.

All three shinobi looked at Tobirama, who was walking towards Izuna. Madara looked at the other suspiciously, what was he up to?

Izuna didn't know what the other wanted. But suddenly everything was happening really fast.

Tobirama was in front of Izuna and pulled him close. Madara and Hashirama could only stare as the younger Senju passionately kissed the surprised Uchiha. But Izuna understood what this was all about. He practically felt Tobirama's smirk on his lips.

If Madara had not been that shocked, he would have reacted sooner. But he could only watch with wide eyes as Tobirama pulled back and looked at him with a smirk that Madara wanted to wipe from his face.

"I see you later," he said to Izuna, although he still looked at Madara. Deciding not to push his luck, he immediately vanished in a swirl of smoke after that. And that not a second too late as Madara had already been forming some finger seals.

"Madara, calm down. He's already gone." Hashirama didn't want his lover to burn down the training grounds in a fit of rage.

"I'm going after him! I don't care what you say, this time he will pay and-"

Hashirama could only watch as Madara proceeded to go after his brother. He ran towards his lover and held him from behind to prevent him from doing so.

"No, Madara. You won't go after him until you have calmed down."

"Let go of me, Hashirama."

"No. Not until you promised me to stay where you are."

Madara tried to get out of Hashirama's grip, but the other wasn't giving in. After a while the Uchiha finally calmed down and stopped struggling.

"Hashirama."

"Yeah?"

"Take your hands away." Hashirama sighed. How he hated those words. Although this time it was a total different situation than usual.

"Fine." The latter seemed to have calmed down, but the Senju felt that he was still very angry.

"Izuna." Madara looked at his brother, who had watched their little struggle without any interest because his thought had been swirling around Tobirama's kiss until now.

"What is it, Nii-san?"

"I want you to break it off."

Izuna sighed. He finally understood how Madara must have felt back then. Unfortunately for Madara, Izuna was as stubborn as his brother.

"I'm really sorry, Nii-san. But this time I disagree with you. Forgive me." That was the last thing he said before he formed a finger seal and disappeared as well, leaving a fuming Madara and an unhappy Hashirama behind. The latter could only sigh. He would get an earful today, and only because his brother couldn't resist to get some revenge. Although it was already getting dark Hashirama knew that this day was far from over…

* * *

**So what do you think? I'd love to hear your opinions :D**

**Unfortunately, I have two exams next week, so i don't know when I'll be able to update. But I'll try to do it as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) I'm sorry it took me so long, but with school and everything I had no time to write :/**

**But now I'm finally finished with this chapter and I hope you enjoy :D**

**And thanks for all the reviwes, you're the best ;)**

* * *

Since the two shinobi got home, neither had said a word. Both were in deep thought about what had happened today. Their little brothers were a couple-no, were occasionally sharing the same bed. Only thinking about that gave Hashirama a shudder. How could such a relationship be satisfying? The older Senju didn't get it, and he worried about his brother. Normally you didn't have to worry about Tobirama, the guy could handle everything on his own. Only this time Hashirama wasn't too sure if Tobirama made the right choice.

Although his brother had practically forbidden him to do so, Hashirama nevertheless thought about how to help those two. Never mind that the younger shinobi didn't want his help or didn't even see the problem, which they would need help for. But the hokage was determined. He wanted his younger brother to be happy and for true happiness, or so Hashirama thought, you needed to confront yourself about your feelings and that's what he would do. Confront Tobirama with his hidden feelings. If there were any, that is.

Madara's thoughts circled around Tobirama as well, but they were…more violent. And certainly he didn't want to help the younger in any way. He wanted to help his brother to get rid of the albino. See? He was helpful too.

What did his brother see in Tobirama? The guy was an arrogant bastard and Madara couldn't stand him since the first day he met him. Well, not really since then. He may have seen Tobirama alongside his father on that day on the river, but that encounter had been too short for Madara to form an opinion on the younger Senju. But after that, when he got to know the boy better, since then he hated him. And it was a mutual feeling. What the hell did Tobirama see in Izuna? The younger was _his_ brother, after all.

"Hashirama," Madara said to get his lovers attention, who was sitting beside him on their couch.

The other looked at him and waited for him to speak up. "I hate your brother. But what I hate more is the fact that Izuna doesn't seem to share my opinion. We've got to help him."

"Really? You know I had the exact same thoughts. Their relationship can't go on like this." Hashirama was happy that Madara seemed to have understood the problem. But wait, since when did his lover show understanding for anything? Hashirama couldn't shake the feeling that he had misunderstood what Madara had been saying.

"How exactly do you want to help him?" he dared to ask the Uchiha.

"Well, of course I will help him to get rid of that idiot. Even I have to-"

"No, Madara. You will not harm my brother in any physical way."

"And who are you to decide that? I can't just sit down and do nothing."

"Of course not! And that's why we need to help them to get together. I mean, as a real couple."

Something told Hashirama that Madara didn't like his idea. Maybe it was because the Uchiha's eye began to twitch or maybe because the other looked at him like he wanted to choke him. But Hashirama didn't give it too much thought.

"Doesn't it bother you, how they treat their relationship?"

"Well, of course. That's why it would be best to leave your brother to me, so that I can beat some sense into him."

Hashirama only frowned at him. Somehow this conversation didn't lead to anything. They were going in circles.

"Madara. I don't think that your plan would work. Have you ever considered just accepting it? I thought you wanted your brother to be happy?"

At that the Uchiha frowned at his lover. How could he just accept it? He loved his brother and of course he wanted him to be happy, but…

…but maybe Hashirama was right. Maybe he was too sensitive about it, but he couldn't help it. He had seen three of his brothers in their coffins and his parents had joined them some years ago. What would he do without Izuna? He worried about his brother and was afraid of losing him, but he wanted him to be happy. That was out of the question…But why with Tobirama? Did Izuna really need that guy to be happy?

"I mean, even if you don't approve of it, what is better: Knowing that they only sleep with each other or that they are real lovers?"

Madara looked at Hashirama, who had pulled him out of his thoughts with his question.

"You know that's like having to choose between a rotten apple and a rotten pear. Neither is better than the other."

Hashirama only stared at his lover. "You can't be serious."

"But I am. If they only sleep with each other, I can at least be happy that he doesn't feel more for your stupid brother. But on the other hand Tobirama is using him just for sex. So, like I said, neither is better than the other…"

"Come on, Madara. What do you have against my brother? I mean-"

"There's no need to lead this conversation, _again_. My opinion on him won't change," Madara interrupted his lover. It was true, they had talked about this matter a few times, but it had been in vain. Hashirama sighed. His life sure was complicated.

"Well, I don't think that it's just sex. I think my brother feels more…"

Madara looked at Hashirama. He knew that his lover thought that, but he didn't know why. For Madara, Tobirama seemed like the guy, who just needed sex in a relationship. And Izuna? Well, he was a rather cold and distant person, like Madara himself. The older Uchiha had to admit that he would have been surprised, if Izuna had told him that he was in a solid relationship. It just wouldn't suit Izuna. But it didn't really suit Madara either, or not? And the Uchiha had seen that smile on his brother's face, hadn't he?

"Why do you believe that? I don't think your brother is capable of feeling something like that."

"I don't think so. He just doesn't show it that much. Well, I have seen his expression, when he saw Izuna on the ground today. I tell you, he doesn't see Izuna as only a partner in bed."

Madara knew what the other meant. If he hadn't seen how gentle Tobirama took care of Izuna today, he surely wouldn't be so calm right now. After he had witnessed that and had calmed down from his initial shock, he didn't believe that Tobirama wanted to purposely hurt Izuna. But that didn't mean he approved of it…

"And you know, it's the first time I hear that Tobirama has been together with the same person for three years. No matter, if it's only sex." Hashirama saw that his lover looked up at that.

"What are you talking about? I don't think I've ever heard that your brother was in a relationship with _anybody_."

"Well, he isn't the person, who talks about his romantic life. So most people don't actually know that he had, well, many partners over the years. You wouldn't normally think that he's that kind of a guy…"

The Uchiha looked at his lover skeptically. He had never wondered about the younger Senju's love life. But then, why should he? It wasn't like he wanted to talk about Tobirama in general. The only thing he knew was that the guy was not married and had no children.

"So he had been in a relationship many times," Madara said.

"Yes, many, many times. And most of the time it was over very quickly. In fact, I don't know if you can call them 'relationships' at all. They were just hookups, I guess…"

Hashirama couldn't deny that his brother had much more experience in that matter than him. But he had never liked how Tobirama treated his relationships in the past. He knew that his brother had never been truly in love. In fact, that was the reason why he thought that this time could be different in the first place.

"Most of the time his partners lasted for only a few months if at all," he added after a while.

Madara had to admit that he was hearing this for the first time. Who would have thought that idiot would be that kind of a guy, but again something else wouldn't have suited him.

"And in the last three years? Had he been in a relationship with someone during that time?" The older Uchiha wanted to know if the guy had cheated on his brother. You could never know with Tobirama…

"Well, no. He never mentioned someone, but I had thought that he just didn't want to talk about it, like usual, and that he continued his life style. Well, now we know that he was with your brother over the last years…"

Hashirama thought about it. He had asked his brother many times about his love life but never received a satisfying answer. Tobirama had never really liked to talk about such things, in contrast to Hashirama. It had always been like this. His brother just wasn't the type of guy who bragged about his sexual encounters although he had many of them. Hashirama had lectured his brother over his casual love life many times, but the other was a grownup man and could do what he wanted. Besides, Tobirama never really listened to Hashirama anyway, and much less if it was about sex.

"I can tell you something about Tobirama. You know it was back, when we were still young," Hashirama started anew. Madara leaned back on the couch and tried to relax, while listening to what his lover had to say.

"I was eighteen and I had been totally excited to tell Tobirama about my newest experience."

The Uchiha looked at the hokage questioningly. "Newest experience?"

"Yeah, my first time. I immediately went to my brother to tell him about it, but-"

"Eighteen? You had your first time when you were already eighteen?"

Hashirama frowned at him. "What's so surprising about that? I mean, it's not like sex was the first thing on my mind. Back then we were always in war, if you remember that."

"I know, but still…" Madara couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He always thought he knew his lover well, but there were always things, which you could learn about Hashirama.

"That's totally not the point of my story! Just be silent and listen," the hokage told his lover, sulking a bit. The latter only smirked at the Senju amused with the situation.

"Fine, fine. Continue then."

"Good. As I was saying, I went to him to tell him about it. He was not very thrilled that I disturbed his training, but I didn't care about that. And then I told him what happened and he was surprised. But instead of asking how it was or demand details he asked me 'You had your first time only now? Why did it take you so long?' And I could only stare at him."

Hashirama glanced at Madara to look if he was still listening. The other frowned at him and motioned him to continue.

"Well, I asked him what would be so surprising about that and he told me that he thought I already had sex and just never mentioned it."

"Your brother actually thought _you_ wouldn't mention something like that. I can clearly imagine how you probably got excited over some simple and shy sex."

"It wasn't…well, you're right, but that's not the point. However, I told him that if I had, I would have told him and surely he would do the same if he would finally have sex. And there he stood, my little brother, sixteen at that time, and told me that he already did it and that his first time had been almost two year ago."

Every time Hashirama thought about this conversation with Tobirama he always had the same thought. How the hell had he not noticed that? He had sulked a few days about his brother not telling him sooner. But he soon learned that Tobirama didn't talk about something like that and didn't like Hashirama trying to talk about it, as well. His brother had always been very discreet about his love life.

"Tobirama never had a steady relationship with someone and that's why it surprises me that he and Izuna are at it for such a long time."

After Hashirama had finished his little story he waited for Madara to say something. The Uchiha only frowned at him and seemed to think about something.

"So you're basically telling me that your brother has been screwing around his whole life since he was a teenager and you really think that would convince me to accept that this guy is in a relationship with my little brother? Are you serious?"

Hashirama only stared at his lover and realized that the Uchiha had a point. But he didn't tell him this story because of that…

"…That wasn't what I wanted to tell you! Don't put words into my mouth! I'm just saying that _although_ he has been like this, he and Izuna are together for three years."

"So I should be happy that he didn't let my brother fall like the rest of his objects of affections after a few months, but that it has been going on longer, even though your brother is still an asshole. Wow, you're not good at this at all you know."

"Madara, you know what I'm trying to tell you! You don't have to always mock me like this."

Hashirama pouted at his lover. Of course, Madara knew exactly what Hashirama wanted to tell him, but he still had great doubts. Besides, it was always fun to mock his lover and he couldn't help but smirk at the Senju. The other looked kind of cute, pouting like that. Madara moved closer to Hashirama, who didn't even realize it. Only when the Uchiha's face was directly in front of his did Hashirama catch on.

Madara was annoyed with what he had learned today and he was angry. But sitting here with Hashirama and talking to him made him relax. The Senju always had this effect on him. The Uchiha didn't want to think about Tobirama at the moment. The other had no right to ruin his mood. Madara would take care of him later and he would talk to Izuna again, but right now he just wanted to take his mind off things and spent time with his lover.

So he took Hashirama's face in both of his hands and pressed his lips against that of his lover. Hashirama responded right away, not really surprised, but really happy about Madara's kiss. Normally it was the Senju, who took the initiative, so every time the other was the one to start he was very pleased. Madara closed his eyes as the kiss got more heated. Hashirama's hand was in his hair and pressed him even closer. The Uchiha pushed the other down on the couch, so that now Hashirama was lying on it and Madara was on top of him.

Hashirama knew that Madara wanted to distract himself from today's events. The Uchiha was rather stubborn, he hated it when others managed to give him a bad mood. So he tried everything to not let his mind be occupied by the thoughts that troubled him.

Hashirama opened the other's yukata a bit so that now the other's neck was exposed. He let go of the Uchiha's lips and traveled down to his neck. Madara opened his eyes again and looked at Hashirama. He let his hand stroke the Senju's long brown hair.

"You know, that you didn't get laid until you were eighteen was probably due to your bad haircut you had back then."

At that Hashirama stopped what he was doing and looked at his lover.

"What? What was so bad about my hair back then?" Unconsciously he touched his hair, too.

"Are you serious? It looked horrible. When I first met you I couldn't help, but stare at your hair the whole time. Had you let your little brother cut it, or what?"

"No, I cut it myself. Tobirama always complained that if he had done it, it wouldn't look half as bad…"

Madara only frowned at Hashirama. "That explains a lot."

"You know, I had already outgrown my hair at that time," Hashirama said while stroking the other's cheek. "You surely like it better this way, don't you?"

The Senju pulled Madara down for another kiss and his hand traveled further down. Madara opened his mouth and let Hashirama explore his mouth with his tongue. The Uchiha had one hand in the other's hair and his other hand was on Hashirama's cheek. They only parted when the need of air was too great.

"Of course, it's better this way," Madara said still panting and stroking Hashirama's long hair. The latter only smirked and proceeded to stand up, which proved to be difficult with a stubborn Uchiha lying on top of you.

"What are you doing?" Madara asked when suddenly he was forced to sit up again and Hashirama got up from his position on the couch. But the Senju pulled his Uchiha by the wrist so that the other had to stand up as well.

"What does it look like? I'm taking this to the bedroom…" Hashirama said with a suggestive grin on his face and pulled Madara by his arm towards said room.

Madara sighed. "We could have done it right here, you know?"

"No, the last time we did it on the couch we made a huge mess. And then you were angry with me because I didn't clean it up."

"Your fault for not cleaning it up. You're a lazy ass, _hokage-sama._"

Hashirama only smiled, when he looked at Madara. Even if the other was insulting him, he could still see the small smile on the Uchiha's face. When they entered the bedroom, Hashirama pulled Madara close again and kissed him on his forehead.

"Even though you're a rude bastard I can't stop loving you…"

If you asked Madara, he would deny that he blushed at the other's words. But if you looked closely, there was a small hint of red on his cheeks.

"You don't have to repeat those words all the time."

Hashirama couldn't help but laugh a bit. Madara wasn't an emotional person and he never knew how to deal with someone being affectionate. Even after two years, he wasn't entirely comfortable with the whole 'emotional crap' as he called it. But then, he wouldn't be Madara Uchiha if he could.

"But they're true, 'Dara."

But Hashirama didn't care about that. He was content with his relationship and besides, he somehow enjoyed making the other a bit uncomfortable. He really wasn't the saint, everyone thought him to be.

Unfortunately he wasn't a contained person either. Hashirama always said what was on his mind the instant the thought hit him. This time was no exception, even though he should have known that it would totally ruin the moment.

"You know, maybe our brothers are doing the exact same thing at this moment…"

Madara only stared at Hashirama. Their brothers…doing the same thing?

No, he wouldn't let them. Only the thought about it made him want to puke. He knew his brother could do what he wanted, but…Izuna collapsed today, they couldn't just do it, after that.

Hashirama watched as Madara walked over to his closet and seemed to be looking for something. What was the other doing? Somehow he knew that he wouldn't like it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Izuna," Madara said with determination. The other had pulled out some spare clothes and turned around. "I will spend the night at his house."

"…You're not serious, are you? We had been in the middle of something, if you remember that!" Hashirama couldn't believe his ears. Had he known that his comment would have this effect, he would have thought twice about saying it. He hadn't gotten any sex last night because of his laziness, so he wanted to have some tonight. But what was more important was that Madara's behavior was utterly ridiculous.

"This is ridiculous, Madara."

The latter only glared at his lover. "No it's not. And I'm going now, so get out of my way."

Hashirama stood in front of the door, his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. "'Dara, come on. Your brother is fine."

Madara only grumbled. He started to walk through the door, ignoring his sulking lover, who strangely enough didn't do anything…

But the Uchiha should have known that Hashirama Senju wouldn't just give up like that. The hokage had gripped Madara's hand before the other could leave and tried to turn him around. Madara tried to resist and in the struggle that ensued somehow both fell down. Madara lay on his stomach and Hashirama was on top of him, holding both his hands.

"…You did that on purpose, idiot," the Uchiha said to the man above him.

"Of course. I like to have you beneath me." How true those words were. Hashirama leaned down so that his face was directly at Madara's ear. "You like it as well, don't you?"

The hot breath on his ear made shivers run down Madara's back. What should he do?

"Bastard, you only think about yourself, don't you?" the Uchiha asked his lover.

"You're the one, who wanted to leave me alone all by myself. But now I have you right where I want you…" When Hashirama started nibbling on his ear, Madara knew what he would do. Izuna could wait a day…

This night was how Hashirama liked it. Hot and compassionate. He loved having his Uchiha all by himself. He wouldn't trade his current life for anything…

The next morning both woke up later than usual. And when Hashirama woke up he decided to just lay in his bed a bit more. He put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Madara had woken up as well, but like his lover he was too lazy to stand up. Instead he decided, still half asleep, to get closer to Hashirama and snuggle close to his bare chest. The Uchiha wasn't usually like this, only in the mornings when Hashirama hadn't woken him up too early. Madara felt content, especially when the Senju put his arms around him and pressed him even closer. Hashirama looked down at Madara and smiled. If the other was only that cute all of the time. Lying on his stomach so peacefully and satisfied…

But on the other hand it was always funny to tease the Uchiha…

"You know what I realized just now?"

Madara didn't look up and only responded with a grumble.

"If they really have been together for so long, then it was Izuna who left those scratches on my brother's back. Your brother sure likes it kinky…"

The instant the Senju had said these words Madara's eyes snapped open and the peaceful morning was ruined. Of course Hashirama knew that his statement would piss the other off, that had been his intention after all, but what he didn't expect was for Madara to kick him. Hard.

Hashirama fell to the floor with a loud thud and held his back where Madara had kicked him. Damn, did it hurt.

"Damn it Madara. What was that for?"

"Don't play dumb. Serves you right, idiot."

Hashirama could have said something back, but he actually knew that he kinda deserved it. But hell did it hurt…

Madara stood up and walked to their bathroom. After much cursing Hashirama eventually followed and proceeded to brush his teeth. His lover was taking a shower and although the Senju knew the answer he asked anyway.

"Can I join you?"

"No." Yeah, like he predicted. Madara never let him in unless he was in a very good mood. And in this moment Madara was very far from having a good mood, which Hashirama himself had contributed to. But he couldn't help himself. The shocked face on Madara's face had been priceless and Hashirama could only grin when he remembered it. But his lover denying him still made him sulk a bit, although after all these years he was used to it.

"Come on, 'Dara. We could start the morning with some fun…"

"No. After what you pulled right now, you don't deserve any 'fun'. Hell, you didn't actually deserve last night's fun either!"

"Maybe, but you liked it, as well, didn't you?"

Hashirama was not surprised, when he didn't receive an answer. Instead the house was silent now, except for the noises coming from the shower. Of course, with Hashirama in it, it didn't stay silent for too long.

"Hey, if you don't let me in, at least hurry up a bit. I have to go to the hokage tower soon."

"You know; I couldn't care less."

And so their daily disputes started. Hashirama and Madara actually never had a peaceful morning. They always quarreled over anything. Like the Uchiha taking forever to take a shower and this leading to Hashirama being late for work. Hashirama had never understood why it took Madara so long. Of course, the other had long hair, but Hashirama had as well and he had never been in in the shower as long as Madara. But again with the Uchiha's mane…

"Madara, because of you I'm always late. You could be more considerate."

"Then you should have gone into the shower first, but no, you always wait till I'm in and then you complain about why I'm taking so long."

"You are the one, who always rushes to the bathroom."

"And you're the one, who always lies lazily in his bed the whole time!"

"Fine. I admit it. It might be possible that I'm a bit lazy. So now, hurry up a bit."

Madara only snorted. 'A bit lazy'. This was one hell of an understatement.

"C'mon, Madara-"

The Senju didn't say more because in that instant Madara came out of the shower. The Uchiha hurried to get a towel and wrap it around his body, so that he wouldn't be exposed to Hashirama's glances. Luckily for the Senju, Madara actually wanted to go somewhere, too and that's why he didn't shower as long as usual.

"Take your eyes off me, Senju," Madara said before proceeding to leave the bathroom.

"Are you planning to go to Izuna?" Hashirama asked still admiring the Uchiha although he had been told not to.

"Hn." The hokage knew that this was Madara's version of a yes.

"Just promise me not to do something stupid." At that Madara only stared at his lover. Normally this was something the Uchiha always told the Senju.

"As if I would do something stupid. I'm not you."

"You know what I mean. I don't want to be bothered when I'm in my office with someone telling me that my lover and brother have started a fight or something similar."

Madara only snorted and finally left the bathroom to put on some clothes. "Just go and take your shower. I thought you were late."

"Oh, yes." And with that Hashirama closed the door and entered the shower leaving Madara alone, but not before telling him good-bye. "I'll see you later then. Love you 'Dara." He knew that the Uchiha wouldn't wait until he was finished and that he probably wouldn't get an answer, either. Madara wasn't the type of person, who showed affection all the time.

The Uchiha put on some clothes and was about to leave, but before that he prepared some breakfast for Hashirama. It was nothing big, he only put some cereals on the table and a glass of juice. He knew if he wouldn't do that, Hashirama would probably forget it. He had to be on time today because of a meeting, and so he wouldn't have time to go to his brother. Madara just wanted to make sure he was eating enough.

With that he left the house to go to his own brother. He himself hadn't eaten anything. He would eat at Izuna's. When Hashirama entered the kitchen later in a hurry, Madara was long gone, but nevertheless a small smile appeared on the Senju's face, when he saw what Madara had prepared for him. Even if it was nothing big…

Izuna knew exactly who the person was, who stood in front of his door. Maybe it was due to the fact that the other didn't ring and opened the door with his keys or maybe it was just because he knew exactly that his brother would show up.

Either way Madara entered his brother's house and greeted his little brother before he sat down at the kitchen table. The other had already prepared breakfast and was now making some tea for both of them. Izuna didn't have to ask, he knew what his brother wanted.

"You're soon leaving for a mission, aren't you?" Madara asked his little brother after a while.

"Yes, in two days." Izuna put two cups of tea on the table and sat down himself. "It's an easy mission, won't take too long."

Madara only nodded. He just hoped the other was right about that.

There was something else which they needed to talk about, but he didn't exactly know how to approach his brother. Actually he didn't want to talk about it. Madara would have liked to just ignore the fact that his brother was screwing with _him_, but the topic occupied his mind.

"Just say it."

The older Uchiha looked up at that and frowned.

"You want to tell me that you don't approve of my 'relationship', so just say it then you have it over with."

Madara sighed. His brother knew him well. "Yes I don't approve of it, but at the same time I think I'm not in the position to say anything else to you. But is there a small possibility that you would end it if I asked you to?"

"Probably not." Madara groaned. Damn, those Senjus. Sometimes the Uchiha thought that Senjus were only born to make his life more complicated.

"But why him? I mean, why did you choose Tobirama of all people? You could have had anybody."

"Well, I actually don't know. Why did you choose Hashirama of all people?"

Touché. Madara knew no matter which argument he would come up with, Izuna would always counter with his relationship with Hashirama. There was no use in even trying.

"Are you feeling well? I want you to tell me about your eyes, Izuna." There were more important things, which he could talk about and which didn't make him angry. Tobirama was not worth thinking about anyway.

Izuna knew his brother would ask that. He actually didn't want to tell his brother because he didn't want the other to worry too much, but it was too late now.

"Now and then, something like yesterday happens. I can't do anything about it, but Tobirama knows how to handle it and then it's fine. And as long as he keeps doing it, there is no problem."

At least these were some good news. His brother was doing fine. Even it was Tobirama, who helped, it was better than nothing. Madara didn't want admit it, but he was kinda thankful for the Senju's help. That guy proved to be useful after all…

"That's good."

The rest of the morning they didn't talk about Tobirama anymore. Both didn't want to because they knew it would only end in an argument. They talked about the usual, pretending nothing had happened. But Madara was far from satisfied. His brother's relationship still irked him…

But right when they were finished with eating the doorbell rang.

"Did you expect someone today?"

"No, actually not." Izuna wasn't thrilled when he walked over to the door. The only people who just came around like that were his brother or Tobirama. And Izuna knew that it was neither of those two. The younger Uchiha hated unexpected visit…

When he opened the door, he had to resist the urge to slam it shut the instant he knew who the person was, who was visiting him. But he managed to restrain himself.

"What do you want?"

Hashirama didn't expect Izuna to be happy to see him. And he never expected him to be polite.

"Hello, Izuna. How are you doing?" But despite Izuna's rudeness Hashirama was still his usual self. "Can I come in?"

"No." Izuna didn't know why he thought his answer would prevent the Senju from entering anyway. He stared after Hashirama, who walked directly towards the kitchen like this was his own house. Izuna knew why he hated that guy…

Madara watched his lover entering the kitchen and could only frown at him. What was he doing here?

"Hey, Madara."

"What are you doing here, Senju?"

"Well…" He stopped talking when he noticed Izuna coming in. Madara immediately noticed that his brother was pissed off. He couldn't take offense on that, seeing that he knew that Izuna didn't like Hashirama and the guy probably let himself in against Izuna's will. But Madara's train of thoughts was interrupted when Hashirama continued to talk.

"I'm actually here because I think that I would find my brother here."

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll review. Your Reviews always encourage to write more :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I'm sorry it took me so long! But I've got lots of stuff to do in the past weeks...**

**Thanks for the Reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Madara could only stare at his lover incredulously and Izuna too was surprised by the other's statement. Hashirama had expected this reaction from them and just smiled.

"What are you saying? Why should he be here?" Madara asked. The mere thought that Tobirama could be there in this moment aggravated him. He looked at Hashirama sharply, demanding an answer from him.

The latter knew that he was skating on thin ice. He just hoped he wouldn't be found out by his lover _or_ Izuna. When it was true that he didn't know where his brother was, Hashirama actually didn't believe that Tobirama was here. His brother hadn't appeared at the meeting, which was unusual for a guy who was always on time. The older Senju went to Tobirama's house after that, only to discover that he wasn't there, either. He had asked Toka and she told him that he had appeared yesterday, but left again shortly after that. She said he had been heading into the direction of the mountains.

Hashirama knew his brother had a habit of going out late at night and relaxing at the cold night's breeze and silence. The older Senju assumed that he went to the mountains to do exactly that and had fallen asleep. He had been pretty exhausted yesterday, if he remembered correctly. Such a thing had happened in the past, when they were still young, after all.

Of course, the possibility that his brother could be with Izuna had occurred to him, but he dismissed it, seeing that he thought that Tobirama, even if he had been with the younger Uchiha, would have left the moment he sensed the older Uchiha coming. As if he would stay, when he knew that Madara was in the same house as him.

The hokage wanted to go to the mountains at first, to check if he was right and look after his brother, when an idea struck him. And that's why he was here at the moment, standing in Izuna's house and being eyed by two grumpy Uchihas.

Hashirama wanted to know how involved Tobirama and Izuna really were. That's why he wanted to see Izuna's house to look for clues that his brother was there regularly. But he knew that the younger Uchiha wouldn't let him in, if he just appeared like that. He had to do it when Madara would still be there because then Izuna wouldn't do anything. It was weird how couldn't just visit his 'brother-in-law'. Hashirama really wondered what he ever did to the Uchiha…

"He hasn't appeared at the meeting. And he wasn't at his house, either. So I assumed he might be here, seeing that he would likely be spending time with his lover."

The older Senju knew exactly that neither of the two Uchihas approved of his last sentence. Hashirama began feeling a bit nervous when he felt both their gazes fixed on him and not in a friendly way, either. He couldn't shake the feeling that he put his head in the lion's mouth.

"I mean, is he here?" He directed his question at Izuna, who looked like he wanted to hurt him.

"No. And now get out."

Hashirama decided it would be best to get a little bit closer to his lover for safety. But the latter only glared at him. Madara was angry that the Senju had managed to ruin a friendly breakfast with his brother with his sudden appearance.

"Who cares, where your damn brother is?! Now say, why you're really here."

Hashirama gulped. He hadn't thought about being found out so fast and he didn't want to deal with Madara's rage. He only hoped that the Uchiha wouldn't be so sensitive about this matter in the future or he didn't know how he would survive this. Or how his brother would survive this…

"I care about it. He's my only brother and I worry about him…"

The Senju was faking a pout. It was true that he cared deeply for his brother and worried about him. But unlike Madara, Hashirama wasn't that protective of him and didn't make a mountain out of molehills. Tobirama hadn't left the village and besides, he could take care of himself. But he knew playing the 'worried-brother-card' would work with Madara and he didn't hesitate to use it.

Madara didn't say anything after that. He was still angry being disturbed like that, but he couldn't blame Hashirama for being worried. Still, the whole situation downright annoyed him.

"I already said that he isn't here. That means you can go now." Madara and Hashirama both looked at Izuna, who had his arms crossed. The older Senju aggravated him to no end.

"Well…" Hashirama didn't say more. Instead he looked around a bit. The place had changed since the last time he had been here. When Izuna and Madara were still living together, he had been there quite a few times. Of course, Izuna hadn't approved of that and the younger Uchiha had been rather happy when Madara moved in with Hashirama because he hadn't had to see Hashirama that often anymore and especially not in his house.

There was another couch, which was darker and things had been moved. All in all, everything looked much simpler and darker than before. Izuna didn't seem to like too much decoration. But Hashirama couldn't see anything that reminded him of his brother. Although his house was as simply decorated as this one, Tobirama didn't like such dark colors. He didn't like bright colors either, but more simple ones, which weren't that eye-catching like orange or anything like that.

"Why are you looking around like that?" Madara asked his lover when the other didn't continue to talk. The older Uchiha felt that his younger brother was getting angrier by minute and he actually didn't want him to murder Hashirama…

"I'm just curious. This place has changed since the last time I came here. I mean, your brother never invites me over…"

"Hmph, I wonder why," Izuna said through gritted teeth.

"Well, do you have any coffee?" Without waiting for an answer, Hashirama walked towards the cupboards. "Don't worry, I'll help myself."

Izuna couldn't believe this guy. Who the hell did he think he was? "I hate coffee." The younger Uchiha grew out of patience. Even if that man was the lover of his brother and the hokage of the village they were living in, Izuna wanted nothing more than to throw him out of his house and hurt him while doing so…

But the object of his death glare chose to ignore him completely. And Izuna hated being ignored. However, Hashirama was currently busy with opening the Uchiha's cupboard to look for coffee. Not that he wanted to drink any, he just wanted to look around a bit.

"Funny how you say you hate coffee, but you nevertheless have it in your cupboard." Hashirama grinned. The coffee he was holding in his hand now was his favorite, but more important than that was that it was Tobirama's favorite, as well…

"I just keep that here…for guests."

"Which guests? Since when do you invite over any guests?" Not even Madara believed his brother. Izuna hated 'intruders' to his home. The only person to come here regularly was Madara himself, who just like his brother didn't like coffee. So there was someone else who came over regularly…

"Did you just come here to rummage around in my house, Senju? Tell me one reason why I shouldn't just throw you out."

"Well, because I'm kinda part of your family…" Hashirama knew that this was a futile attempt to reason with Izuna, who was ready to throw the damn bastard out and even Madara wouldn't be able to prevent him from doing so. The older Uchiha could emphasize with his little brother, Hashirama was just too annoying for his own good…

But Izuna never got the chance to put his plan into motion because suddenly and very surprising for all three shinobi, another ninja decided to enter the room.

Tobirama was pretty dazed; he had been sleeping until now and he felt very dizzy. To be honest he felt like trash. He hadn't slept well the last days and today he couldn't rest either. That was because after relaxing a bit at the mountains yesterday he went to Izuna's. He would have liked to just return home and sleep, but he couldn't.

It was because of Izuna's eyes. The Uchiha had hushed him away when they had been on the training grounds, stating that he was feeling better. But Tobirama knew that this was because the other didn't want to worry his brother. After all these years he had treated Izuna's eyes, he knew that he had to heal him longer and more intense than he had been doing earlier. Tobirama could clearly imagine how Izuna would soon start holding his eyes again and feel lots of pain. Ant this image was something he didn't want to become real.

Even though they were no lovers, he cared for the younger. Tobirama wasn't that stubborn to not admit that. Like he said, being so close to someone else made you have affection for the other. That he wouldn't deny and that was exactly why he couldn't stand seeing the other in pain.

When he had arrived at Izuna's house the Uchiha had still been fine. He had been sitting on the couch and was obviously trying to relax a little as he massaged his temples.

"Having a headache?"

Izuna wasn't surprised that the other had come over because he had expected it. "Yes. And you know what? If you consider everything, it's all kinda your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes. You just cause all kind of trouble for me."

"Hm." Tobirama didn't reply. Instead he walked towards Izuna and sat beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

Izuna only sighed. He turned around and put his hand on Tobirama's cheek. The Uchiha had a habit of doing that because he couldn't see. Touching the other like this gave him a feeling of what expression he made right now. It helped him imagine the Senju. From their earlier encounters he knew what the other looked like, but that had been a long time ago.

"How do you think I'm feeling? That's the reason you're here, isn't it?"

Tobirama only stared at the Uchiha in front of him before he took the hand on his cheek in his own and lowered it from his face.

"Why didn't you come to me earlier? That way we could have prevented or brothers from finding out."

Izuna grumbled before he answered. "Well, now that you mention it. How should things continue from here?"

The Senju thought about it. It wasn't like anything big had changed. Only now they would have to deal with two annoying siblings. Tobirama could clearly imagine Hashirama sitting on his couch and thinking hard about how to 'help' them. His brother had never understood that there was a limit to which he could interfere with his little brother's life. But then, Hashirama had never understood that there were limits to anything in life…

"How to continue? We should continue like nothing happened."

"You think that will be that easy? I can guarantee for nothing if your brother suddenly stood in front of my house…"

"But I think your brother is worse than mine. I'm surprised that he hasn't showed up here to prevent me from being near to you."

Izuna smiled. Yes, Madara was someone, who would do that…

They could have enjoyed the silence that followed after that if Izuna's headache hadn't become worse. Tobirama immediately started his healing. He let go of the Uchiha's hand and got closer to him. Izuna visibly relaxed into the touch and Tobirama was glad that he could help the younger man. After a while the Senju noticed how the other was slowly drifting off to sleep. It had been getting rather uncomfortable on the couch anyway and so he stopped his treatment for a while and motioned Izuna to follow him into the bedroom. They lay down and Tobirama continued with what he was doing earlier.

If Madara had actually appeared at his brother's place, he would have found the two in the same bed. But nothing sexual had happened that night, which seemed odd for people, who claimed to only share a bed for these purposes. But this was an exception.

Izuna soon fell asleep, but Tobirama was still busy with fulfilling his task, although his eye lids felt heavy and he wanted nothing more than to close them and let sleep overtake him. It had been really late when he could finally do that.

When Izuna woke up the next morning, he couldn't bring himself to wake the other up. He felt kind of guilty for stressing the Senju out like that. Not that he would ever admit that. But that was the reason he let Tobirama sleep in his bed, even when his brother had appeared. He knew that the albino would not just step in the room when he felt that Madara was nearby…

But Tobirama did exactly that and Izuna couldn't believe it. The guy just stepped out of his bedroom and walked into the kitchen, where their brothers were standing, looking at him with wide eyes. And Izuna would surely have been very angry if surprise hadn't taken over. In the three years they had been together Tobirama had never made such a grave mistake. Did he want to provoke Madara? But it didn't seem like it as the Senju seemed just as surprised to see the guests in the kitchen. Hadn't he felt that they had come? Had he been that exhausted that he didn't sense it?

It was silent for a moment. But then Madara stood up from his chair abruptly and glared at Tobirama. Needless to say that he was angry. He knew exactly that the Senju had shown his face to aggravate him. Why else would he have? Madara had to give it to Tobirama he had guts. But now the boy would learn what it meant to provoke Madara Uchiha.

"Senju. This time you'll pay."

Madara expected everything from the other. That he would give back a cocky remark or that he would insult him or to try to explain himself while being his usual bastard self. Madara would have even expected the other to right off react to the Uchiha's statement, not bothering to actually start a fight. But never would he have expected the Senju to sigh and just sit down on one of the kitchen chairs without reacting to Madara the way he normally did.

"Just leave me alone, Madara."

This sentence not only earned him stares from Madara, but from the other two shinobi as well. Both of them knew Tobirama well enough to know that his behavior was far from normal.

But Madara was still very angry and the younger Senju's unusual behavior didn't change that. He couldn't care less what the other was saying. Unfortunately, there was someone who did care and this someone prevented him from doing anything.

Hashirama walked towards his brother. Not only did Tobirama's behavior tick him off, but his brother's face was all red and he didn't like it. The albino was an expert in sensing chakra. The only time he hadn't sensed anything, or better said, couldn't, had been a long time ago, when they were still small. And what happened back then was always in the back of Hashirama's mind, just like now.

The younger of the two Senju's watched as his brother turned his face around and pressed their foreheads together. Normally Tobirama would immediately flinch away from such a touch, even or maybe because it was his brother, but this time he hadn't had the strength for that.

"You have a fever. And it's very high…"

Hashirama didn't like the situation at all. His brother was obviously ill, but despite that he pushed his older brother away a bit. Not forceful but decisive.

"I'm fine."

It were those words that made shivers run down Hashirama's back.

"No, you're not. Come on, let's go and see a doctor."

Tobirama just looked at his brother with his usual stubborn face. "It's just a simple fever. Nothing more, don't worry about it."

_Just like it was last time, right?_ Hashirama thought. Images of that incident appeared in his head. Funny how that incident happened so many years ago and was not even the worst, which had happened to his little brother, but Hashirama would probably never be able to forget it. And he didn't like how Tobirama tried to shrug it off.

"Tobirama."

Madara watched as his lover tried a more serious tone with his brother. But Tobirama didn't seem to care. The Uchiha had his arms crossed and only glared at the scene in front of him. But what else could he do? It wasn't like he could beat Tobirama into a gulp now, which had been his initial intention after seeing him here. Hashirama wouldn't allow that. Nevertheless, Madara was still very angry. Tobirama had nerves. He had just spent the night with his little brother and showed himself to Madara just like that. Even if he seemed to be a bit out of it, that was still no excuse…

But the thing which irritated Madara even more in this moment was the way Tobirama behaved right now. Hashirama only worried about his brother and the guy didn't even seem to care. Even if the Uchiha couldn't stand Tobirama, he could still fully understand Hashirama. But the younger Senju seemed so ignorant; it pissed Madara off to no end. And there had been something else in Hashirama's eyes. Another kind of worry and fear, which Madara hadn't seen until now…

From the corner of his eyes, Madara saw his own little brother at the counter doing something. When had he got there? But the older Uchiha hadn't paid attention to him in the last minutes. He had been distracted by the two Senjus in front of him.

After Izuna turned around, Madara saw what the other had been doing the whole time.

"Here." Tobirama and Hashirama looked at the steaming mug of coffee, which Izuna had prepared for the younger. Hashirama was startled at first. Since when was Izuna nice to someone? But Tobirama didn't seem that surprised. Both Madara and his lover noticed the small smile that had crept on the other's face.

"Thanks." Tobirama took the cup and began sipping on it. Making him his favorite coffee was the least Izuna could do for the other. He felt kind of guilty because Tobirama had used his whole chakra resources on him yesterday. The Senju must have felt bad anyway and he had made it worse by healing the Uchiha.

Izuna's guilty face did not go unnoticed by his older brother, who felt very out of place at this moment. He looked at his own lover, who made a face.

_Only sex buddies, my ass._ Those two not only appeared as lovers, but acted as ones too. Why were they denying their relationship, if they were on such good terms with each other?

Even though Hashirama should have felt very happy and proud of himself that he was right, he couldn't because Tobirama's condition bothered him. It may seem like a simple fever, but it could be far worse. And nothing would be more heart wrenching for Hashirama than to lose his brother to an illness. As weird as it may seem, but having grown up in an era of wars Hashirama knew that any of them could die in a fight. And of course, it would break his heart, but to die just because you underestimated a fever was just…not right.

"Tobirama. After you have drank your coffee you should rest. Don't overwork yourself."

"I've still got stuff to do. There are some papers, which I need to-"

"No. You take the day off."

"And who will do that work? You?"

"Yes…Or I let Madara do it. That depends…"

Hashirama threw a hopeful glance at his lover, but the other just glared at him. "No."

Ignoring his pouting lover Madara looked at Tobirama. "And for your information, Senju. Get out of my brother's house."

Nobody present in the house was surprised at Madara's words. Hashirama could only sigh. Why was it that they couldn't get along? And why was Hashirama the one, who always got caught in the middle?

"Izuna," Hashirama began, "Don't you want to say something?" The younger Uchiha, Hashirama decided, should help him mediate between the two stubborn shinobi. There was no need that he was always the victim of this endless fight…

"No, _hokage-sama_, I don't." But Izuna was still an unhelpful bastard. Hashirama wondered, if Uchihas were born with this conceited attitude. It seemed to be something running in their blood.

Hashirama was interrupted in his train of thoughts, when Tobirama stood up suddenly. He was a little bit unsteady, but it didn't seem that bad.

"Don't worry, brother. I'll just go home."

Madara decided that he liked a sick Tobirama more than a healthy one because the guy was actually doing what he was told and lacked his arrogant comments. Madara felt good that the Senju would leave soon, but unfortunately his lover didn't.

"I'll accompany you. But you will be all alone there. Maybe, you should stay here, so Izuna can watch you."

And Hashirama always said Madara was overprotective. And now this. What had gotten into the Senju? Madara didn't understand why a fever unnerved Hashirama so much. Everyone got sick, now and then. What was the big deal?

"He definitely won't stay here." Madara's statement resulted in Hashirama giving his lover a disapproving look, but Madara didn't care. The Uchiha only made a face that said 'What did you expect from me?'

"He's right. I should go home. Izuna isn't home anyway because he has to attend a meeting with the Hyuuga clan and his mission starts soon. Besides, I can take care of myself."

Why couldn't Tobirama always be ill? Madara could get used to a Tobirama, who just did what he was told and didn't aggravate him with his obnoxious behavior. But even then Madara wouldn't like him. That much he could tell.

Hashirama wasn't satisfied with his brother's answer, but unfortunately he didn't get much backup from the other two in the room. Not that he had expected it from Madara, but he had hoped, and still hoped that Izuna would show some concern. But even though he seemed a bit worried, he didn't say anything to the matter. The younger Uchiha had an unreadable expression on his face.

Hashirama sighed. "Fine. Go home. But make sure you get some rest…"

The older Senju still wanted to accompany his brother, but the other insisted on going alone. He wasn't a weakling or so he told him. Besides, Hashirama still had a meeting ahead of him and he would certainly be late, if he went with his brother.

Madara was happy and angry at the same time. Happy because the Senju was finally gone, but angry because of the situation in general. And he was angry because his lover seemed to be annoyed with him. They both had left Izuna's house as well, much for the younger Uchiha's pleasure. The meeting, which Hashirama had to go to, Madara had to attend, as well. But the walk towards the hokage tower was very silent and it never was a good sign, when Hashirama was silent. Madara noticed the sulking glances the Senju gave him and was rather annoyed with them.

"If you have to say something, then say it. You're getting on my nerves."

Instead of answering Hashirama only grumbled, which annoyed Madara even more. If he hated something, it was not getting proper answers. He decided to glare at his lover until the other would finally stop his sulking.

Hashirama sighed. "You could have been nicer to him. He was sick and now he's all alone because you didn't let him stay at Izuna's house…"

"Why would I be nice to him? Only because he was a bit ill? The guy can be happy that I didn't beat him for provoking me like this or for what he did yesterday."

"But maybe it's not a simple fever. Maybe…I just think it would have been better if your brother had watched him. In this situation you could have put your personal feelings aside…"

Madara stopped walking suddenly and glared more intensely at his lover. "What the hell is wrong with you? You always tell me I'm too protective, but now you're the one who gets so worked up only because his brother has a fever."

Hashirama only looked at his lover still looking depressed. "It was a high fever…"

"God, why do I even care?" Madara resumed his previous action and started walking again. But after a while he noticed that Hashirama hadn't followed and he glanced back. The hokage was looking at the ground deep in thought. The situation seemed to bother him greatly and Madara didn't know why.

The Uchiha didn't like that. He didn't know what to do exactly. Something in his head told him he should be helpful and sensitive with his lover. Another part of him told him to just leave the guy in the streets on his own. Why should he care what the other was doing? But although Madara would have preferred to do the latter, he couldn't just do that. But the Uchiha, for the sake of god, didn't know what to do. He wasn't a caring person. At all.

Cursing he walked back to his lover and took his hand. He then turned around and started walking, dragging a surprised Hashirama behind him. "Come on. If we're both late, then those stupid idiots will certainly assume we're late because we did something…"

"Well, if they're gonna assume that anyway, we could really do something…Wouldn't make a difference then, would it?"

That was the Hashirama he knew and although Madara would not admit it he felt kinda happy that the other was back to normal. He nevertheless squeezed the other's hand very forcefully for his perverted remark.

"Madara, damn it, that hurts!"

"Your fault…But at least you have overcome your depression. You should finally do something against your stupid habit. But to be honest I didn't get your problem this time…"

Madara stopped dragging the other and soon they were walking in a normal pace again and Hashirama had caught up on Madara.

"It's just…Tobirama never gets ill. The only time he had a fever that high, it almost killed him. And that he couldn't be treated immediately was my fault…"

The Uchiha looked at his lover and motioned him to continue. Hashirama was reluctant at first, but he knew that he could tell Madara everything.

"Well…"

The Senju brothers had been younger. Hashirama had been eleven or so. It had happened after their younger brothers had died and Hashirama had met Madara. After his encounter with the Uchiha, Hashirama hadn't been the same. The dream of peace still existed in his head, but was pushed somewhere unreachable because of the situation they were in. And that was war.

Nevertheless the older Senju tried to keep his optimistic ways and hopes for the future. And his little brother, as stoic as he may seem, shared his hopes. Tobirama knew that it wouldn't be as easy as Hashirama imagined, but he trusted his brother. And that was the reason he accompanied Hashirama, when he sneaked out at nights, to train with him.

The only problem was that they were not training alone, but with another boy named Sasuke Sarutobi. The Senju brothers had met him, when he was with his own father for a meeting with Butsuma Senju.

The Sarutobi and Senju clan were not enemies, but they weren't real allies either. At that meeting they had tried to establish some sort of alliance, but the clan heads couldn't come to an agreement. But what had fueled the meeting were the children, Hashirama and Sasuke, who spoke out against their fathers. He couldn't speak for the Sarutobi, but his outburst had earned Hashirama beating from his father after the meeting. But Hashirama had been determined and had Tobirama not stepped in, there might have been a real fight between father and son.

It wasn't like they hated each other. Hashirama had much respect for his father and Butsuma loved his son. But they couldn't see things from the same perspective and that always led to some sort of disagreement.

Tobirama always sided with his brother, but he didn't want to oppose his father either. It seemed like it was always upon him to mediate between the the encounter with Sasuke and the realization that there was someone, who thought like himself made Hashirama happy. And he began meeting the boy and training with him. And Tobirama accompanied him.

It was a different situation than with the Uchiha. The Sarutobi weren't their enemies and nobody would consider them spies even if they found out. The only reason they kept it secret was because Butsuma wouldn't approve of it. He would know what kind of things the Sarutobi lad and his own son would be discussing and he wouldn't like that.

That's why they did it in secret and because this time his little brother helped him, Hashirama was sure they wouldn't be found out. Tobirama was a good sensor despite his age. In addition the albino helped him making their exits not quite as obvious as he made it back then with Madara. Hashirama sometimes thought about what would have been if Tobirama had helped him that time too. But he couldn't blame Tobirama for spying on him. Not only had it been an order from their father, but his little brother worried about him. He hadn't wanted for Hashirama to be killed by an Uchiha, who found out about it, or worse by a Senju who thought he was betraying them.

So that one night they prepared to sneak out as well and Hashirama was very enthusiastic about it. He noticed his brother being quieter than usual, but didn't give it too much thought.

"Are you ready?" he asked Tobirama.

The younger boy only nodded slowly. Hashirama always found it amusing how mature his brother was, but didn't quite have the appearance for it. With his chubby cheeks and small body, he actually looked younger than he was. But if you looked more closely at him, you knew that his eyes weren't the eyes of an innocent young boy, but that of a shinobi, who had seen far too much pain for his age.

"Then let's go!"

"Be silent, brother. Or do you want father to hear you?" Hashirama only scratched his head at that, but he noticed that his brother's voice was quite hoarse.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Hashirama shouldn't have believed his brother that easily, but he didn't realize that his brother was in fact not doing well. Tobirama knew that he had a slight fever, but what harm would it do? He just would have to rest a bit after they got home, that was all. His brother had been looking forward for today and that's why he didn't want to ruin his good mood. And he didn't want his brother to go alone.

So they set off. Hashirama was so deep in thought, he didn't realize that his brother was slacking off. But he stopped, when he heard sounds.

Sounds of clashing weapons.

That wasn't good. He knew that the area they were in right now was one, which was not safe. But he had relied on Tobirama's sensing skills and that they would take another road if there was danger. But Tobirama hadn't said anything.

"What is it, brother? Why did you stop?" Tobirama had caught up to him and Hashirama looked at his brother. He was panting slightly and his face was red, although they hadn't gone that far.

"I can hear shinobi…"

At that Tobirama looked at the direction in which Hashirama pointed at. And he heard it too. And Tobirama deadpanned. Not because of the ongoing fight, but the realization that he _heard_ it. And not sensed it.

_Oh, no…_

"We should go back…" Tobirama had made a mistake. He hadn't realized that his sensing ability wasn't working and he had endangered not only him, but his brother as well. They could have taken another road to their meeting place, but this one was faster and his brother had relied on him…

Hashirama slowly nodded, having realized that something was off with his brother. But unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side and the two Senjus didn't go unnoticed from the fighting shinobi in the area. And unfortunately one of the fighting clans was one of the enemy clans and had recognized Hashirama.

And so it started. A fight, which they hadn't been prepared for. The only thing left was for them to defend themselves and Hashirama was able to do that. And Tobirama, despite his condition could fight as well.

Panting and running, they managed to leave the area after a while. Hashirama was drained. When would this senseless fighting finally stop?

He knew that the fight had come to an end shortly after they fled. They were save for now. But he decided not to push their luck and so he stood up to go home.

"Tobi, come." His brother seemed pretty exhausted, but nevertheless he stood up and they proceeded to walk home. There would have been only one thing that could have made the night worse than it already was. And of course, it had to happen today…

"Where have you been? Meeting up with that Sarutobi lad?"

They hadn't quite reached their little village, but here he was Butsuma Senju, with an angry face directly fixed on his eldest son and heir.

Hashirama could only stare at his father. After this night the last thing he needed was his father to confront him about something which the boy didn't regret. Why didn't Tobirama warn him that he was coming?

"We just…" He didn't want to argue with his father, but the older man was having none of it.

"You just what? You just sneaked out in the middle of the night? And you just met up with a boy to discuss what exactly? How to avoid fighting even though you have to protect the ones you love? Your family and friends?"

"It's not about avoiding a fight! We're not protecting our loved ones by always fighting. We kill them with it!"

"Hashirama…I can understand you, but it will never work out the way you imagine it."

"It could, if only you…"

Their argument didn't stop here, soon they were shouting again. Neither of them noticed that the little white haired boy behind them had trouble seeing and standing straight. They didn't even realize that he was coughing very heavily.

"…and on top of that you even get yourself drawn in a fight, which was not yours. Look at you! Do you know what could have happened? You even dragged your little brother into this!"

"We never got into a fight before. Tobirama can sense it after all…"

That was when it dawned upon Hashirama again. His brother hadn't sensed anything tonight. And he hadn't said anything either, hadn't tried to stop the fighting between their father and him.

Hashirama turned around slowly to look at his brother. Butsuma noticed the change in his son's behavior and looked at his younger son as well.

"Tobi?" It was weird how Tobirama stumbled in that moment in which he finally had the attention of his family. Hashirama had never forgotten this moment, where he saw his brother lying on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and a red face, which didn't look well on his pale skin. Or how his father rushed towards the boy, when he himself could only stare, unable to move.

Images flashed through his mind. The lifeless body of Itama, whose blood and tears hadn't even dried when they found him. The image of Kawarama, or better said what was left of him. Unrecognizable hadn't it been for the small scar on his hand. And now his last brother was lying on the ground. The one he had vowed to protect.

"Tobirama!" Hashirama ran towards his brother. The other hadn't been injured that much during their fight, he knew that.

Hashirama watched as his father put his hand on the younger boy's forehead and cursed all the while. The older Senju embraced his boy and stood up, while forming finger seals. Hashirama too, formed seals and in the next instant they were standing in the Senju compound.

Butsuma immediately brought the albino to a doctor, but after that they could only sit and wait. The Senju, who treated the boy, soon came and his father talked with him.

"It's an illness, which has killed some younger children in the west. If treated in time, it isn't any more dangerous than the flu, but when not…"

That was the question: Had they been in time? The fight and the exhaustion, which came with it, had worsened the condition of Tobirama greatly. Had Hashirama hurried to get home or had watched his brother's back more…No, if he hadn't taken him with him all along.

"_I'm fine."_

No, he wasn't. And he hadn't been.

Tobirama had been in a critical condition for almost two days, which seemed to be the longest days in Hashirama's life. Would he finally be all alone? Would he have failed to protect even one of his brothers?

A fight is a fight. You know that you or your comrades could die any time soon. But this wasn't because of a battle. It was just recklessness. Hashirama's recklessness.

When Tobirama finally woke up, he still looked very dizzy. But he came to his senses when his older brother hugged him with way too much force. Tobirama wasn't too keen on so much body contact, but there wasn't much he could do in this situation. He would have liked to return the hug, but was too weak for it.

"I'm sorry, brother." Hashirama could only stare at his little brother. Tears were running down his face and he had wanted to tell his brother the exact same thing.

"What are you saying? What are you apologizing for? It's all my fault."

"I put you in danger. And I made you worry…"

Those words Hashirama would never forget. And that's why he doubted his brother when he said he was fine. Maybe Tobirama just didn't want to worry him.

But maybe he did worry too much…

"You worry too much, Hashirama."

The hokage looked up at his lover. Madara had been silent, during the time he told him about the incident. The Uchiha understood now, where Hashirama's fear was coming from.

They had arrived at the hokage tower and were on one of the floors, which led to the meeting room. But they both stopped so that they could end their conversation before they joined the meeting.

"Maybe you're right. But I can't help it."

The Uchiha knew what the other meant by it. He had the same problems with his own brother. Izuna hadn't told him about his eyes and although Madara could understand his brother, it still greatly annoyed him. He didn't like to admit it, but Tobirama and Izuna did seem to have something in common.

"Your brother is an idiot."

Hashirama looked at his lover and waited for him to continue, but nothing came.

"And how is this going to assure me that everything is going to be fine?"

"Hey, I wasn't trying to console you right now. I'm just stating some facts."

The older Senju couldn't help, but sigh. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to be sensitive anyway."

"What does that mean? You think I can't be sensitive?"

Hashirama's frown was enough of an answer and Madara had to admit that the other was kind of right. But there was this nagging feeling that he should at least try to be nice.

Madara looked around on the floor. Nobody there.

Hashirama watched the Uchiha smirking at him before he leaned in closer. He put his hands on either side of Hashirama's head and closed the distance between their lips. Hashirama immediately responded and it soon let to a heated kiss because Hashirama couldn't hold back. It was always the same with him.

It stopped too soon for Hashirama's liking, but Madara didn't want anyone else to see it. But before he pulled away completely he made his lover a suggestion.

"What about we go drinking tonight?"

Hashirama's eyes widened. After their drunken night together almost two years ago, they rarely took a drink together. That was because Madara wasn't that good at keeping his liquor, although he wouldn't admit it. That always led to Hashirama having his 'perverted' ways with the Uchiha, when the alcohol made Madara all too willing.

"Are you sure?" Hashirama had to make sure he heard right. There were already many images of what he could do with his Uchiha…

"Yes. And you can wipe that perverted grin off your face. We're only going drinking. Nothing more."

"If you say so…"

Madara ignored the other's comment and started heading to the meeting room. Hashirama rushed after him.

"Don't take back, what you just said. After I finish my work today, and checked up on Tobi we're going to the local bar."

"Yeah, fine." Madara just hoped that he wouldn't regret his choice…

At the same time Izuna was staring at the other Senju brother in front of him. Tobirama was sitting in his bed and was coughing very heavily.

"What did the doctor say?"

Tobirama looked up at his visitor. He had known that Izuna would show up at some point. He had come after the meeting with the Hyuugas and had watched him since then.

"…It's from the last battle."

"So you really got poisoned by that lad like he said."

Tobirama's answer wasn't the one Izuna wanted to hear. In his last mission, Tobirama got hurt, but it was nothing serious. Or so it seemed. The lad, whom he had been fighting, told him that he used poisoned weapons. But it wasn't clear if Tobirama had made contact with it. It was a poison, which worked slowly. Even if you took the antidote, which the Senju had, it still could break out after a while. Izuna was the only one beside the doctor, who knew about this.

"What now?"

"We'll see."

"So in other words, we can just wait and hope that it doesn't get worse?"

Tobirama only nodded.

"What about your brother? He will be angry, if he gets to know that you kept something like this from him."

"What would you do if you were in my position?"

Izuna knew exactly what he would do. Or better say what he wouldn't do. But as he watched Tobirama slowly lying down on his bed again, he knew why he didn't want a relationship with anybody.

_What if he was to…_But Izuna realized that it might have been too late already.

* * *

**So what will happen now? I don't know exactly how many chapterss there will be left. One or Two. That depends how Long the next chapter will be. If it gets too long I'll divide it into two chapters. So prepare yourself that the next chapter could be the last.**

**Until next time :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I know it took me long, but seeing that I'll be in Turkey the next 5 weeks, I had to update now ;)**

**So I hope you enjoy this last chapter :)**

* * *

Hashirama was really looking forward to this night. It had been a long time, since his last visit to the bar with Madara. The latter knew why he avoided going there with the Senju. It always ended with something he kinda regretted. Well, only kind of. It wasn't the actual thing that happened which he regretted, like sleeping with the hokage when they weren't even a couple or allowing the man to have his way with him…No, it was Hashirama's attitude after it had happened.

'Let's do it again.' Or 'The thing you did last night was so hot.' And many more reminders and embarrassing statements about the previous night were things, which drove Madara crazy and made him wish that whatever happened, hadn't happened in the first place.

In the end it was Hashirama, who was fully satisfied. He liked to make Madara feel slightly uncomfortable; he was no saint after all. But what he loved even more than that were drunk, compassionate nights with his lover and he would have one this night. He would make sure of that.

But before he would do that, he first had to go look after his brother to make sure he was all right. That's why when his work had ended he headed straight to his brother's house. Hashirama hoped that Tobirama would be there and that his little brother had not just decided that he was 'fine' and had gone somewhere else. It really would have been best if Izuna had just agreed to stay by his side.

Hashirama really didn't get it. On the one hand those two seemed to get along pretty well – he had seen that today. But on the other hand they didn't admit that they were actually pretty close. Hashirama was sure that even Madara had realized that by now, even though he wouldn't admit that.

The older Senju really wondered how thing would be in the future with Tobirama and Madara. How could he get them to get along? Why couldn't his life be easy for once? But again, his life never had been easy. Maybe he should just accept that his lover and brother would never like it each other. Maybe he should even be happy that the two had been quite 'civil' with each other…until now. Ever since Madara found about Izuna, he had been an aggression ball…

When Hashirama arrived at his brother's house, it wasn't locked, so he decided to just enter it as he normally did. Tobirama was used to his brother's intrusiveness by now, he wouldn't mind. Hashirama spent so much time at this place it could be considered his second house, anyway. When he had to discuss clan or village matters or when Madara kicked him out, which was actually quite often.

The older Senju headed straight for his brother's bedroom hoping he would be there. His face fell when he realized that nobody was lying in his brother's bed and the room was empty.

"That damn…" Hashirama wasn't normally one to curse, but sometimes certain people made him step out of his usual self. Normally it was Madara, who although he loved him, annoyed him with his behavior. And then there was his brother, who managed to do the same. Those two were actually not that different…

Hashirama thought about what to do. He had to see if Tobirama was all right or else he wouldn't have the stress-free night, he had looked forward to. And if he was restless during their date today, Madara would be pissed off. And then the Uchiha would blame Tobirama and then a new fight would start. And Hashirama didn't want that. He didn't need a new headache.

Where did Tobirama go? Maybe at the mountains or with Izuna? Why did his brother never listen to him?

Hashirama was about to leave the room, cursing all the while, when the door to the bathroom suddenly opened and a grumpy Tobirama stepped out of it.

"You shouldn't curse. It doesn't suit you."

Hashirama looked his brother up and down before he smiled. The bathroom. Why didn't he think of that?

"I only cursed because I thought that you left. But I see that for once you did as I told you."

Tobirama wasn't that thrilled about what his brother told him. Normally he was the one who ordered his brother around. The younger Senju made his way to his bed and sat down.

"Do you need something?" Tobirama wanted to sleep. And he didn't want to offend his brother, but in the presence of Hashirama Senju you couldn't sleep. He was way too annoying for that…

"I just wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?" Hashirama got closer to his little brother. He still seemed a bit dazed. Although Tobirama tried to flinch away, his older brother nevertheless felt his forehead. "Your fever has gone down."

"Great." With that sarcastic remark, Tobirama got away from his brother and put the blanket over himself. "I told you I was fine."

"Excuse me for not believing everything you say. Only yesterday you proved that to me…"

Tobirama only grumbled. It was not like Hashirama was wrong in what he was saying. But the guy worried too much…

"But you should still rest. I think you should sleep a bit."

"What do you think I'm trying to do? But with you around me it's very hard to do that…"

"Fine. Fine. I got the message, I'll be leaving. I have plans for today, anyway."

Tobirama raised his eyebrows at that. His brother's plans certainly involved…

"I will go drinking with Madara. And then we'll probably-"

"Don't continue your sentence, if what you're saying has anything to do with sex."

Hashirama didn't like being interrupted mid-sentence. And why was his brother so resistant? Was it that bed to talk about these thing with his own brother?

"You know, if you were to tell me about your private life with Izuna, I would let you speak out…"

The younger Senju didn't know what would be worse: Talking about his own sex life with Izuna with his goof older brother or being told about the sex life of Hashirama and Madara...

"Why do you insist on talking about that?"

"Oh, come on. I'm just curious. I mean especially after I realized that those scratches on your back must have been from the Uchiha…"

Hashirama had expected a glare from his little brother, which by the way was a good sign. Tobirama was being his usual self unlike this morning. Although he was really happy about that, still a very small part of him had hoped that Tobirama would be still out of it and would tell him something worth talking about…

"Brother, don't you have something to do? I thought you wanted to leave?"

"What a subtle change of topic. But all right, I'll go." Hashirama smiled at his brother. He didn't have to say that he would come back again to check on him. Tobirama knew that his brother wouldn't leave him be.

Hashirama was about to leave the room, when something caught his eyes. It was two cups, which were on the night stand. One had once been filled with coffee, which didn't surprise the Senju. Both Tobirama and himself were drinking it on daily basis. What surprised him was the other cup, which had been filled with tea. The Senju clan wasn't that fond of tea, in contrast to the Uchiha clan. They drank tea were often, too often if you asked Hashirama. It was like they were addicted. But saying that out loud had once earned him a death glare from Madara, so he would refrain from saying that again.

"Have you been with Izuna, today?"

Tobirama wasn't completely back to his usual self and he hadn't paid attention to his brother the last minutes. So the question of his brother caught him off guard and for the first time in his life he wondered if his brother was much smarter than he gave him credit for. Tobirama was the one who could analyze a situation with only small information, but his brother…

But when Tobirama turned his head around and saw that the empty cups were the reason for his brother's question, he sighed. Even Hiruzen would have come to the same assumption with this information source. Nothing impressive about that…

"He had been here a while ago." There was no reason to deny it and Tobirama hoped that with this his brother would finally leave. But no such luck.

"So he had been looking after you? Why didn't he just say so?"

"What do I know? He came here and now he's gone."

Hashirama knew that his brother didn't want to talk about it, but the situation irked him. Was it really that hard to admit that they liked each other? He knew that Tobirama and Izuna were both rather stubborn people, but wasn't it hard to live like this? But maybe he was approaching things the wrong way. Maybe the real question was not why he denied having a real relationship with Izuna, but why he didn't want one. Why did he want to keep it only on a sexual level?

"Why is it that you don't seem to want a real relationship with Izuna?"

Hashirama looked at his brother for his answer. Tobirama hadn't expected such a question. He was tired, but he had the feeling that he should answer his brother honestly this time. Maybe he owned him that.

"A real relationship is complicated and tiring. And to do that you have to bond with the other."

"What would be so wrong to bond with someone? If you don't bond you can never experience the good and happy sides of a relationship."

"Bonding may bring you happiness, but it can also turn to something else. The moment you lose this bond…"

Hashirama sighed. "Why is losing someone the first thing you think of when it's about relationships?"

"Isn't it the natural thing to do? I'm not like you, who can just rush into a relationship and forget the world around me while doing so."

"Do you have to criticize me the moment you open your mouth. How about praising me for managing to have a functioning relationship with Madara?"

"I wouldn't call that a functioning relationship. Most of the time you don't get along…"

"Yeah, but then we make up. And then we have-"

"Yes, you don't have to continue."

"Well, you and Izuna do get along. How can you deny that you like him?"

"I never denied that. I just said we weren't lovers."

Hashirama glanced at his brother, who could only sigh at the face his brother was giving him. "Look, I'm not a person who cannot admit his own feelings. I like him, maybe it's even love, but that's not the point. The point is that neither me nor Izuna want a real relationship."

"That's it? Are you sure you two don't just say that so you don't have to confront yourselves with the problems of bonding with someone? I think you two just don't want to start it off because you're afraid of losing the other."

"Maybe. Maybe, that's the reason."

Hashirama rubbed his temples. "If you know that this is the reason, why don't you try to overcome your fear? You should do something against it."

"I tell you why: because the fear won't ever go away. It will always be there. Besides, our relationship as it is, is working. Why risk losing that?"

The older Senju wanted to reply to that, but nothing came to mind. Tobirama looked at him expecting an answer. Actually there were many things he could say, but they didn't seem appropriate. So he asked one thing, which bothered him, the most.

"So you're both pretending, or better said you both convinced yourselves of the fact that a sexual relationship is enough, although you actually know better. But…are you happy with that? Don't you have to urge to change something in your relationship?"

"Well, I don't. If I had, I would have changed it already. I wouldn't need your help for that, brother."

Ignoring the obvious criticism on him, Hashirama continued to talk. "Do you always want to have it this way with Izuna?"

"Maybe not. I don't know, but right now it's fine as it is."

Hashirama didn't know what so say anymore. He still wasn't happy about this whole 'friends with benefits' stuff, but if his brother was happy with that, what should he do? Tobirama seemed to know what he was doing, like always. He didn't know about Izuna, but the younger Senju could definitely handle the situation, he didn't need the help of his older brother…like always.

"Well, fine. I have to go now or Madara will be mad at me."

"Isn't he always mad at you?"

"Well, not always, sometimes…more than sometimes and…I have to go."

Before he finally left he once more put his hand on his brother's forehead to feel his temperature. It seemed a bit higher than before, but overall his brother seemed fine…but something else on the nightstand caught his eyes…

"Let go off me, I told everything was all right." Tobirama swatted Hashirama's hand away not noticing his brother's glance at his nightstand.

"Ah, yes, seems like it…You should go to sleep now."

"That's what I wanted to do the last half an hour…"

Hashirama put his arm behind his hand and laughed. "Fine, I'll be gone."

And like he said he finally left his brother's house, much for Tobirama's happiness. The younger Senju finally lay down and went to sleep.

While his younger brother slept the whole night, Hashirama's night lasted much longer. After he had left his brother's house and checked something, he finally arrived at the local bar. Ignoring Madara's pissed glances at him because the hokage had really managed to be late, he sat down beside his lover and that was when the fun part started.

Of course, Hashirama managed to make Madara drunk. The Uchiha had tried to not let it come to this point, but he didn't know that the Senju had secret methods how to fill his lover up. If Madara would now that, then Hashirama would be sleeping on the couch for a long time…

But like Hashirama had predicted and Madara had feared the next morning both shinobi were lying naked in their bed. Madara hurt everywhere and he had a horrible headache. The Uchiha knew why he avoided going to the bar with his lover…

What he had allowed Hashirama to do with him would hopefully never be mentioned again, although Madara knew that this wouldn't be easy with Hashirama as his lover.

The Uchiha didn't want to get up at all and fortunately he was free today in contrast to his lover. But again, Hashirama surely didn't feel as bad as Madara. Fucking Senju…

When Madara turned around he noticed that the other side of his bed was empty. But before he could wonder where the dork head was, said man stepped out of the bathroom. Madara had been too sleepy to notice him getting up.

"How are you feeling, sleepy head?"

The glare Madara was giving him was enough of an answer. How could that bastard of hokage be so cheerful? It made Madara hating him more in this moment.

"Well, sorry for asking. I just wanted to know if you're fine, after we-"

"Don't continue to talk. What happened yesterday will never be mentioned again."

Hashirama sulked. Why did nobody ever let him speak out?

"Don't be like that. It was fun yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Oh, just shut up, would you? You're annoying me."

Out of all the things Hashirama could say, he chose the one thing, which would make Madara even more pissed off than he already was. Maybe it was unintentionally…or maybe Hashirama said it on purpose to get revenge on Madara for telling him to shut up…

"Tobirama and Izuna seem to get along better than we are. I mean, Izuna agreed to help him teach Hiruzen and he made him coffee. And he watched over him yesterday when he was sick…"

It was one thing to mention his brother's relationship with the Senju in such a moment, when his headache was killing him, but it was something else actually daring to say that the younger ones were having a better relationship than they were having.

"Are you saying that they are better than us? Only to remind you, they not even a real couple."

"I'm not saying they're better than us. I'm only saying that they get along pretty well. I mean, you're actually quite mean to me…"

"Oh, I'm mean to you? Go ahead and cry yourself out in a corner. And don't mention Izuna's 'acquaintance' to me ever again."

"That's the wrong word, Madara. Even if they don't seem like a real couple, I think we should accept them as they are. I mean, if they're happy with that…"

Hashirama's statement caught Madara by surprise and he finally looked up at his lover.

Just accept it? What happened to the guy, who wanted to 'help' his brother with his relationship?

"What? You can't just sit down and do nothing!"

This time it was Hashirama's turn to be surprised. "What? Shouldn't you be happy that I don't try to get them together anymore?"

"That doesn't matter. The point is that you're just accepting their relationship!"

"What else should I do? It's not like I can forbid them to sleep with each other..."

Madara groaned. He didn't want to be reminded of this fact. It wasn't like he wanted Hashirama to succeed in making them enter a real relationship. But with the Senju just giving in like this, reality came crushing down on him. Before, they both hadn't been satisfied with what was going on. But now only Madara was left to do something against the unwelcome change of situation.

"Madara, what is your problem? I mean, it's not like I wanted to break them up."

"Yeah, but I had hoped that with your interference, they would kinda break up..."

"What? What does that mean? If I had really tried then they would be a happy lovey-dovey couple right now."

Madara only stared at Hashirama after the crap he just heard and the Senju sighed. "Fine. Maybe not like that. But Madara I think you have to accept the fact that they're together. One way or the other."

"No. Believe me, I know what's best for my brother. And certainly it isn't screwing around with your damn brother." With that Madara stood up and was about to go to the bathroom. But unfortunately, he had forgotten that his body wasn't in the best condition and the moment he stood on his own feet he immediately stumbled. Hadn't it been for Hashirama's fast reaction and his strong arms, the Uchiha would have fallen hard on his face. Not that he was thankful for being caught like that.

"Let me go! I can stand by myself!"

"I don't know. I like holding you like this..."

Not giving in to the suggestion Hashirama was making Madara just freed himself from the Senju's grip and proceeded to walk to the bathroom. The well too obvious limb he was having amused Hashirama, but it made the proud Uchiha even more pissed off.

"Don't smirk at me like this Senju or you won't be able to look at my body for a long time."

Hashirama's face immediately fell and he tried very hard to suppress the smirk that wanted to come back. To distract his mind from the thoughts he was having right now about the limb and how it had come to this, he decided to change the topic.

"Well, you say you know what it's better for your brother. But the thing is that maybe you don't. A brother sees things from a different point of view than a lover. There are some things a lover understands better."

Madara looked back at Hashirama before he entered the bathroom. "You're saying that your damn brother can understand Izuna better than me? That's nuts."

"I'm not saying that he understand him or knows him better than you. Only that there are some things, certain aspects of Izuna's life that he rather shares with Tobirama."

"Than with me? You're talking nonsense, Senju. And now leave me alone." After saying that the door was slammed shut, leaving Hashirama alone in their bedroom. The Senju sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. It hadn't been his intension to anger Madara and now the latter was pissed at him. But Hashirama knew what he was talking about and he hoped that Madara would understand that someday. So after he had finished dressing, Hashirama left the house to go to the hokage tower. A long day full of work was awaiting him.

In contrast to Hashirama, Madara couldn't distract himself with paper work. No, he had a free day and nothing to do. So, his thoughts circled around Izuna. And Tobirama. How he hated that guy. And now Hashirama was claiming that that guy knew his brother better than he did it concerning certain aspects. Why was Hashirama saying that? He had known his brother his whole life, had fought with him endless battles, had spent countless times at his bed when he was injured. He knew his brother best. Why should a guy like Tobirama know more than he did?

Madara was angry at Hashirama for saying something like that. But what angered him more was the fact that Hashirama could be right in what he was saying. Madara wouldn't admit it, but he was still hurt by the fact that Izuna hadn't told him about his eyes, but had instead let Tobirama in on this secret. He knew that his little brother didn't want to worry him, but still he felt a bit betrayed.

He didn't want to share his brother, that was the simple truth. Maybe he was selfish, but that was how he felt. He didn't want to fight for Izuna's attention, especially not with Tobirama.

Madara had started taking a walk to distract himself from these annoying thoughts. He could have gone to Izuna to talk about it, but that exactly was the problem: He didn't want to talk. Although Hashirama would insist otherwise, that talking about it would solve the problem, Madara knew that speaking about this wouldn't make it better.

His feet had carried him to the Hokage Mountain. It was a quiet place, which always reminded him of Hashirama and not because of the huge stone face, which looked at him every time he came here. This place always brought back old memories from his childhood and Madara always felt happy when thinking back to those times.

But this time he wasn't alone. From a distance he saw the guy he didn't want to see right now. The root of his problems was sitting a few feet away from him and was looking at the village. But what annoyed Madara even more was the fact that Tobirama wasn't alone. Izuna was with him.

They were sitting really close to each other and were talking about something. It seemed that they hadn't noticed Madara; Tobirama's sensing skills presumably still hadn't come back. The older Uchiha could have done so many things, but he decided that he wanted to know what the two were talking about. So he sneaked up on them, so he could hear better. If Tobirama couldn't sense chakra, there would be no way they would notice him. His skills were way too good for that.

"You're an idiot, Tobirama."

Madara smirked. _They get along pretty well, don't they, Hashirama._

"Hmph, I needed to get out of the house."

"Yes, but you could have at least told me where you were going. I'm the one, who has your medicine."

"Well, there only a few places where I go."

"Yeah, and thankfully I headed straight here. If I had to search the whole village for you, I would have made you pay."

"If you say so..." Tobirama sighed and decided to lie down. He had his arms crossed behind his back and looked at the sky. His fever had gone down, but he was still feeling a bit unwell. The fact that he still couldn't use his sensor skills unnerved him as well. But he couldn't stay in bed all day. Especially because he knew that his brother would show up eventually. Tobirama knew that his brother only worried about him and he knew he would do the same, but Hashirama Senju was a little bit annoying, to say the least.

Tobirama closed his eyes and was on the verge of falling asleep again. But like always Izuna prevented him from doing what he wanted to do.

The younger pressed his lips on Tobirama's. The Senju opened his eyes after a while and looked at the Uchiha. Izuna leaned over him and looked at him with a concerned face.

"Take your medicine before you sleep. Don't want you to cough blood on me."

"Would ruin your yukata, right?"

Without answering Izuna gave Tobirama the medicine and the Senju took it without complaint, although he grimaced after he swallowed it.

"Doesn't taste very well."

"Well, maybe this will." And without waiting Izuna leaned in closer again and continued with what he was doing earlier. Tobirama responded right away. But they had to break apart after a while, when Tobirama began coughing again.

"What is it with you? But again being poisoned with such a strong toxin isn't something to just shrug off."

"Well, the medicine took its effect immediately. Yesterday afternoon I felt better already, thankfully before my brother came by. He worries too much."

"The guy is too soft. Makes you wonder how he got that strong."

"Makes you wonder how your demon brother fell for him."

"Madara is no demon."

"You're right, he's an angel. With angel wings."

"As if your brother is a saint."

"You don't have to tell me that. My brother is a horny bastard who constantly wants to talk about my sex life. And about his. Where did he get idea from that I want to know these things?"

"Maybe if you listen once, he'll stop."

"No. Believe my I've tried. And it didn't work. And now every time I enter an onsen, I'm reminded of the things they did there."

"So that's the reason you have been avoiding going to the onsen with me…"

"Yes. You could say I'm damaged…"

They sat in a comfortable silence after that. They could hear the children playing and the adults talking. They could have sat like this forever.

"Don't you have a mission you have to prepare for?"

Izuna averted his gaze to Tobirama again. "I don't. I asked Hikaku if he would go in my place."

Tobirama looked at the Uchiha confused. It wasn't like Izuna to avoid a task. "Why? Are your eyes hurting again?"

"I'm fine. I just don't feel like doing it. I still have to report to your brother, though."

"Did you cancel the mission, so you could look after me?"

"What if I said yes? What would you do?" Izuna gave Tobirama a daring look.

The latter only smirked. "Then I would use the fact that you're here to relief some tension." His statement earned Tobirama a smirk from the Uchiha and they closed the distance between their lips again. Tobirama's hand was in Izuna's hair.

But before it could go any further, they both stopped when they heard a rustle from the bushes. Both their hands snapped at the direction of the noise, but they didn't see anything.

"Must have been an animal," Izuna said, but Tobirama was not convinced and still looked skeptically. "Well, I need to go to your brother, anyway or I can't take the week off."

Izuna stood up with that and proceeded to go, but he stopped when a hand grabbed his own. "Izuna."

Said Uchiha turned around to face Tobirama. "Thanks for staying with me."

Izuna knew that Tobirama was honest and he could feel the warmth radiating from the Senju. This made the Uchiha smile.

"Nothing to thank for, Tobi." Tobirama loosened his grip and this time Izuna didn't stop when he walked away. The Senju smiled as he looked after him, but he sighed for he knew what would be happening now.

"Stop spying on me, Uchiha."

Madara should have known the instant he saw Tobirama's face when he made the noise in the bushes that the guy had noticed him. But what else should he have done? He certainly hadn't wanted to watch his brother make out with _him_.

Seeing that there was no use, Madara stepped out from his hiding place. Some part of him wanting to beat Tobirama, but after the things he heard and saw, he knew that this was no option. Besides, there were some things, which he wanted to know.

"I was not spying on you, Senju. I happened to be nearby."

"In the bushes? Can't you come up with better explanations?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You bastard may have bewitched my brother, somehow, but don't think you can do this to me."

Madara couldn't deny it anymore. He had seen enough, to tell how Izuna felt towards Tobirama. And although he didn't like the thought, he also had to admit that the Senju seemed to have feelings for Izuna, as well. The two got along. Real relationship, or not. They seemed…happy.

"I'm surprised that you're standing there so calmly. What are you planning?"

"You know, I liked you more when you were high on fever. You weren't as annoying back then. But well, what can I do? It wouldn't be like me to attack a poisoned shinobi…"

Tobirama groaned. He hadn't known how long Madara had been spying, if he had heard that about the poison. The Senju looked at Madara, who had his arms crossed and now that he noticed it looked very pissed off.

Giving Tobirama's lack of response, Madara continued to talk. "When did you plan on telling Hashirama? Do you know how worried he was? And you just keep it to yourself. That's selfish."

"What is it to you? It's my business, if I tell my brother or not."

"What it is to me? Well, in contrast to you, I care about him. You don't seem to know how much he worries about you." Madara was angry. The guy in front of him just pissed him off. He was so selfish. He didn't seem to understand Hashirama at all. If Tobirama had died because of the poison, and had Hashirama found out that his brother hadn't told him, he would have been crushed. He would be sad. Madara knew what he was talking about. He felt the same way with Izuna. "You and Izuna don't seem to care at all."

"So is that what this is about? Is it about Izuna not telling you about his eyes? You know exactly why he didn't tell you. I didn't tell my brother for the same reason. Why make him worry?"

"Maybe he, we want to worry. Maybe we want to take care of our brothers? And you should let us. If your connection with Izuna is for you to make Izuna turn on me then that connection will have no future." Madara was speaking calmly, but on the inside he was boiling. He knew that he was taking all his anger out on Tobirama, but he didn't care.

Tobirama could only groan. He came up here to get some peace and to relax. Now he had to deal with an angry Madara. But he had the feeling that he should tell the Uchiha something.

"Izuna had always been like this. Not telling you about his bad conditions. That is because you worry too much."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because that was the reason, why I had to deal with Izuna in the first place. And how this all started three years ago."

Madara was silent. What was the other getting at? He waited for Tobirama to continue.

"He collapsed. In an alleyway, after a meeting. I was the only one nearby, so I rushed to help him. I wanted to bring him to a hospital, but he didn't want that. He didn't want for anybody to find out about his eyes at that time. He didn't want to appear weak. So I wanted to drop him at the Uchiha compound, at his house to you. But you know what?"

"I don't remember you ever bringing Izuna to my house…"

"That was because he didn't want to be brought to you, either. He was persistent; you shouldn't know about his condition."

"That's…just stupid. I would have taken care of him. He can come to me whenever he wants."

"That's the point. He doesn't always want to come to you with his problems because you worry too much."

"That's stupid. What did you do? Back then in the alleyway?"

"What else could I have done? I took him to my own house."

"Why did you do that? Why did you help him?"

"Because I understood him. I know how he felt because that's the way I feel as well when it's about my own brother." Tobirama slowly stood up. "That was the reason."

"Your reasoning sucks."

"I didn't expect you to understand me, anyway. Hashirama can't as well, although I, we don't have any bad intensions. But if you excuse me now, I have better things to do than talking with you the whole day…"

Madara could only glare at Tobirama. Always so arrogant. "You know, that I will tell Hashirama about your condition."

Tobirama had been on his way back to his house, when he heard what Madara had said. "Why do you want to upset him?"

"I don't want to, but he has a right to know."

The younger Senju sighed. There was no way he could prevent Madara from doing that. "Do what you want to do…"

"Senju." Tobirama turned around once more. "If you hurt my brother, no matter how, I will be the nails to your coffin."

The albino turned around again. "We'll see about that." Without any more words Tobirama was gone, leaving Madara alone with his thoughts.

The Uchiha sat down and looked at the stone face of the first hokage. His thoughts were circling around that man, as well. _He had been right._

In the hokage office, Hashirama was sitting on his chair and was thinking hard. About his lover and brother, and his 'brother-in-law'. And when the door opened suddenly, he was confronted with the latter, who entered his office without knocking.

"Oh, Izuna. It's good that you're coming. I wanted to send someone to call you, anyway."

Izuna looked at Hashirama confused. "What do you want from me?"

"I've decided to set you free this week. You don't have to go to that mission."

Izuna grumbled. He wasn't satisfied. "Why?"

"I don't know, maybe so that you can relax and rest a bit…and I wanted you to look after my brother…"

"Do you think you can just order me to watch your brother? Do I look like I have nothing better to do?"

"Well, you looked after him, yesterday."

"So what?"

"I know about the poison."

Izuna didn't answer to that. Instead Hashirama continued to talk. "So if you don't want me to come to his house and watch him 24/7 like I know, I will do, then you should volunteer to do so."

"…Fine. But I'm not doing this because you ordered me to."

"I know. You do that because you like him. Or love him. But according to Tobirama, it's not important that it could be the latter. At least not now…"

Hashirama was confused when he saw Izuna giving him a look. "Tobirama said that he may love me?"

"Well…yes…kinda." Hashirama only hoped that he didn't say anything wrong this time. But he calmed down, when he saw Izuna smiling.

Izuna knew he felt the same way towards Tobirama. He had known for long, but after worrying about him the whole day, yesterday, the feeling had intensified. _You only wait for me, Tobi._

Hashirama smiled. He knew Tobirama would like it more when Izuna would come over. "Well, I need to find a replacement for you…" The hokage began looking through his papers to see which shinobi was free right now, when Izuna spoke up. He was half way through the door, already.

"I already asked Hikaku. See you then, hokage-sama."

Hashirama watched after Izuna, when he walked out of the office. _That damn Uchiha. He had planned to stay with him from the very beginning…_

Although he kinda cursed about him, Hashirama was still happy that Izuna cared about Tobirama. But thinking about his brother and Izuna, made him miss his own lover.

Seeing that he was sick of all the paper work, Hashirama decided to take a walk to stretch his legs. He headed for the place, which reminded him the most about Madara. It was the place, where they spent their days dreaming, when they were children: the Hokage Mountain.

What he didn't expect was for Madara to sit there, as well. Immediately a huge smile crept on Hashirama's face. The Senju made his way directly towards his lover and sat down beside him. The other was interrupted in his train of thoughts and he stared at Hashirama.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to get some fresh air, so I decided to take a walk and because I had been thinking about you the whole time, I came here. And now you're here as well. It must be fate…"

"What a nice little story. But actually I was thinking about you, too."

"Why? Because of the thing we did yesterday-"

"No not because of that, idiot! I just…I realized that you were right."

"What do you mean?"

"About what you said this morning. That I cannot fully understand Izuna. It's true. There are things, which I don't get about him, but the bastard apparently does."

"I told you so. But how did you come to this realization so suddenly."

"Not important. But how did you know that?"

"Well, when were still at the beginning of our relationship, Izuna came to me. He told me to break it off because you wouldn't be ready for this. He, as your brother would know that better than me."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I didn't think you were ready. I _knew_ it. I may not know you as long, but I understand you. I told Izuna that there are some things he doesn't know about you, which only I can understand."

"And with Izuna and _him _it's the same. I really don't get them, you know." But he understood Hashirama. He had been angry at Tobirama because he emphasized with Hashirama, because he knew how the other felt.

"I know what you mean, they kept Tobirama's real condition secret from me…"

Madara looked at Hashirama. "You know about the poison. I just wanted to tell you that I found out about it."

"Yes, I know about it. I saw an antidote for poison on his nightstand yesterday. I didn't say anything because he had been doing better and wanted to sleep. But I rushed to his doctor and got all information on his condition."

"And then you went drinking with me?"

"I had been worried, but the medicine was working, he wouldn't die."

"But still. I would be pretty angry at him."

"Well, I am. I will give him an earful. But first he has to get well and fully recover. Then he will hear from me. But you know, I'm just happy that he's fine."

Both of them sat in silence a few minutes until Hashirama decided to lie down on Madara's lap. The other wanted to push him away at first, but decided not to. Instead he leaned down and kissed him. A quick, but soft kiss. He really loved him…

"Damn it, Madara why did you bite my lip? It hurts!"

"That's for telling your brother about the night in the onsen. Is there a reason why you tell him about our sex life?"

"Why not? Isn't it normal for brother's to talk about that."

"Not when it's Tobirama. I hate him and I still don't like the fact that he's dating my little brother."

"You'll get used to it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Hashirama closed the distance between their lips again. No matter how much they fought and how Madara always got mad at him, he still wouldn't want it any other way. He loved Madara. He was his soul mate. Nobody would ever understand him as well as Madara.

"You have to look at the bright side, 'Dara."

"And that would be?"

"Now we can have a date with four."

"Oh, shut up, Senju."

_End_

* * *

**So that's it! I'm actually a Little sad that it's over now...**

**I want to thank all of you for sticking with me all this time. You're really great and I was really happy about all you reviews! So what about some final ones ;)**

**Maybe you will hear from me again in the future, but right now I'll just relax :D**

**Luck7to8 **


End file.
